


【德哈Drarry】家养“仙夫”

by YunQingya_0121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghosts, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQingya_0121/pseuds/YunQingya_0121
Summary: *幽灵梗，战后背景，攻受无差向*已完结，正文番外算下来一共7W左右*写着玩儿，欢迎指正
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

序．

“孩子，你想好了？”  
“想好了。”  
老人深深叹气，吟唱起古老的魔咒。咒文自杖尖幻化出一缕白烟缓缓漂浮在空中，绕成一个环形。少年站在法阵中央，一道金光直冲进他的身体。片刻后，金光裹挟着少年，消失不见。  
老人放下魔杖，摸摸长长的胡子，摇摇头离开了。  
“早知如此，何必当初呢……”

一.

“早上好！我帅气迷人的救世主先生！”  
哈利走进办公室，墙上那面陪了他五年而神经质有增无减的镜子今早又不知道抽哪门子风跟他这么打招呼。  
“早上好。”哈利取过挂衣架上的医师长袍，“把你最后两个字前面的定语去掉我会更高兴的，镜子先生。”  
镜子摆出一个沮丧的表情，不说话了。  
哈利轻笑一声，拿起桌上的治疗记录，走向病房。  
他在战后帮着麦格教授重建城堡后婉拒对方希望他留任飞行课或黑魔法防御术教授的邀请，转而进入圣芒戈魔咒伤害科当一名“名不见经传”的治疗师。圣芒戈院长在接受《预言家日报》关于救世主选择圣芒戈而不是魔法部有什么看法或观点的采访时，激动地一把抱住旁边新上任的魔咒伤害科科长——然后晕了过去。  
事实上，在他重修七年级并且毕业后收到的所有邀请函中，独独没有圣芒戈的。八成是对方觉得自己实在没这个实力跟霍格沃茨或是魔法部中的任何一个机关争就没打算发信函，结果第二天一只雪白雪白的猫头鹰敲响了圣芒戈老院长的窗户。  
从此，救世主的雪枭跟救世主一样——出大名了。  
扯远了，我们回到现实。  
哈利巡视完昨天送进来的几个病人，将病例用复制咒分给护理师并且嘱咐了一些细节上的注意事项后，无视几个小护士眼冒桃花的羞涩表情，转身走向其他病房。  
尽管人们的生活在逐渐归于平静，但残酷战争带来的问题却不可能一时半会儿完全消退，社会问题的严重性一时让人仍旧岌岌可危。最开始的一两年圣芒戈里全是无故被攻击的巫师们，虽然说如今依然全是无故受伤的巫师们，但性质总归不一样了。  
走近了能听见里边清晰传来的问话声。  
“患者姓名？”  
“维克托·马丁。”  
哈利掀开门帘，顺口问道：“症状？”  
“……”  
他抬起眼，差点儿笑出声。  
眼前的床上躺着一个中年男巫，浑身僵硬，双臂一曲一直，两条腿还伸在半空中做出一个类似蹬自行车的怪异动作。当然这些不是重点，重点是这个人的门牙在不停的生长——生长——生长——已经快长到腹部的位置了。  
“这人什么情况？”哈利看向旁边几乎憋不住笑，嘴角肌肉在不停抽动的同事，一边惯性地将检测魔咒往病人身上扔。  
“是这位小先生发现他的。”同事将房间里唯一一个小孩子往前推了推，“这孩子在街上闲逛时发现了可怜的马丁先生，然后借了邮局的一只猫头鹰送信，再然后你就知道了。”  
哈利大概能猜到七八分，将马丁身上的石化咒解开后又用了一个软化咒将其僵硬多时的四肢慢慢拉伸开，最后道：“你健康了，先生。”  
马丁痛哭流涕地表示了感谢，哈利示意科员带他去做后期的登记，然后带着两眼冒光的小男巫回了办公室。  
——你问带孩子做什么？当然是写信找爸妈啊。

在结束一天鸡飞狗跳的治疗与记录工作后，哈利飞路回家。  
除却霍格莫德，伦敦的巫师们要么如波特家一样，世代居住在戈德里克山谷，顺便施展麻瓜驱逐咒。要么如布莱克老宅一样，建在麻瓜街区里，顺便加上一打隐蔽咒语。  
也有如他一样，买一栋麻瓜式的别墅住在麻瓜中间，当然也要很好的隐藏起自己是个巫师这一事实。  
“祝你今天开心，我貌赛潘安的救世主先生！”  
身后传来镜子的呼喊，哈利在飞路网温暖的炉焰里模模糊糊地想着“潘安”是何许人，然后“砰——”地一声跳出自家壁炉。  
一个他从没听过的声音——准确来说应该是完全没有印象的声音闯入耳畔。  
“圣人波特，你的装修品味还不错啊。”  
哈利掸了掸西装上的炉灰，眯起眼看向不速之客。  
一个幽灵。  
“你是谁？”  
来人——不对，来幽灵有着一头软软的头发，浑身上下泛着漂亮的银白色，身形消瘦颀长，穿着白色衬衣与深色长裤，外面套着一个长袍。左胸上别着的的院徽似乎是——斯莱特林。  
幽灵不答话，就这么直直盯着他。  
“你是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”他走上前，靠在沙发背上问道。  
幽灵还是眨也不眨地看着他，一只手搭在下巴上。脸上一瞬间划过太多太多的表情，哈利无法用语言全然概括出来。但有几个他还是敏锐地捕捉到了——惊愕，失望，甚至有那么点儿……绝望？  
但很快幽灵就低下头了，像是思索着什么。  
他挥挥手召来水杯，再度开口：“你叫什么名字？”  
幽灵原本低着头，软软的发丝也无神地耷拉下来，现在却猛地抬起头，朝他扯了扯嘴角。哈利真是不忍心提醒这哥们儿眼中的情绪跟嘴角弧度一点都不搭。  
“好吧，幽灵先生。”大概是看到对方身上的学生制服，哈利已经得管上面的徽章是蛇还是狮子或是别的动物，“能告诉我你为什么会出现在这里吗？”  
幽灵飘过来，袍子在他身后荡来荡去。  
“找人。”  
哈利被这答案弄得有点不知所措，刚刚随手招来一杯水想递过去才幡然醒悟对方是个幽灵，歉然道：“对不起，你说你——找人？”  
“是啊，找人。”幽灵完全没有自己作为一个客人的拘谨感，一脸理所当然。  
“那你来我这儿做什么？”哈利心头一跳，问出他最开始就想问的问题，“我认识你吗？”  
幽灵的脸上换上一副戏谑玩味的笑。  
“当然不认识。”  
哈利默默吐槽自己为什么在一个幽灵面前智商下线。  
“……行吧。”他站起身，“如你所知，我是哈利·波特，这栋房子的主人——你要是敢用诸如“圣人波特”一类的话称呼我你就从这儿现在、立刻、马上滚蛋走人，明白了？”  
幽灵一爪子拍上他的头，道：“波特你胆儿挺肥啊，敢威胁我？”  
哈利一挥魔杖给了对方一个石化咒，然后走进厨房做晚饭，透过余光满意地瞥到对方一脸欲哭无泪的表情。  
让你自不量力——他将浓汤与三文治端上餐桌，抱胸看着餐桌对面一脸憋屈的幽灵，道：“知道错了？”  
幽灵不动弹。  
“知道错了就眨两下眼睛。”  
幽灵眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
哈利一挥魔杖将人——呸，幽灵身上的石化咒解开。  
幽灵直接穿过餐桌跟他的身子来了个“亲密接触”，浑身上下猛然被人按进冰窟的寒冷感让哈利瞬间炸毛：“马尔福！我今天不好好治治你我就不姓波特！”  
说完又是一个石化咒。  
哈利吼完这句话才突然发现一个事实——  
他刚喊了个什么姓氏？  
马尔福是什么鬼？  
一记眼刀飞上半空中的幽灵，阴恻恻道：“我究竟认不认识你？”  
幽灵不说话。  
“不认识就眨一下眼睛！”  
然后他看到幽灵缓慢而坚定地——扇动了一下长长的睫毛。  
他有点儿喝不下去汤了。  
不对劲儿，他想。草草解决掉盘子里的晚餐，一边将困了幽灵半小时之久的石化咒再度解开一边想着自己是不是应该再去找找那位阔别一年之久的心理医生。  
幽灵这回学聪明了，非常礼貌地对着心不在焉的他问道：“请问波特先生，我该怎么称呼你？”  
“这个你随意。”哈利收拾干净餐桌与厨房，将碗碟放进水池里。  
“……哈利？”  
救世主一脸“我们很熟吗”的错愕表情转过身。  
“你不说话我就当你默认了。”幽灵无所畏惧地飘进厨房，“我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福，你可以叫我德拉科。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《家养“仙夫”》于2018年5月20日出本预售


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早晨哈利照常上班，正准备出门就发现新室友——德拉科·幽灵·马尔福先生飘飘荡荡地跟在他身后。  
“我去上班。”哈利站在壁炉旁，温和地解释道，“你就在家好好儿待着，没事陪海德薇玩玩，她似乎很喜欢你。”  
德拉科晃晃脑袋，头发随着动作也一圈一圈地扫着周围的空气，煞有几分可爱的感觉。  
“你没发现我只能和你待在一个建筑物空间里吗？”  
哈利微微一愣：“所以？”  
“我得跟着你去上班。”德拉科抱胸解释道，嫌弃一般上上下下打量着他。  
“你给我闭嘴。”哈利深吸一口气问出某个非常重要的问题，“你不怕别人看见你？”  
“我说波特。”德拉科用一种理所当然的表情看着他，“给我施个隐身咒会死吗？”  
当然会，哈利非常无语地看着这个认识还不到二十四小时的新室友。  
他将魔杖抽出来对着面前的幽灵挥了两下，然后看到对方露出一个非常满意的笑容。  
怎么有种自己被套了的感觉——哈利囧囧地想。  
“逗你的。”德拉科的声音从空气里不知哪个角落传出来，“其实只有你和海德薇能看见我。”  
哈利气地撤下隐身咒对着欠揍的幽灵就是一个石化咒。  
昨晚睡前他与德拉科简单谈了一下，鉴于对方自己也不明白为什么会莫名其妙地出现在救世主的别墅里，找人大业这货直接决定告一段落。  
“你要找什么人？”  
幽灵瞟他一眼，选择沉默。  
“……要不去一趟霍格沃茨？”哈利无奈，但作为一个热心的救世主，他看了看对方身上的衬衫与院徽，再度问道。  
“别麻烦了。”德拉科毫不在乎道，“我找的人不在霍格沃茨。”  
“你怎么这么肯定？”  
“波特。”德拉科迅速飘过来，冰凉的脸颊几乎与他相贴，“我要连他在哪都不知道我还找什么人？”  
“那你来我这儿做什么，你不是知道他在哪儿？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“好吧其实我不知道他的具体位置但是应该在你的出没场所附近！”德拉科突然自暴自弃地开始在房间里急速乱飘，“不然我怎么突然就来了你这儿！”  
“那你之前在哪儿？”  
“我死了的地方。”  
“霍格沃茨？”  
“……”幽灵马尔福与他对视两秒后偏过头。  
“……你心虚什么？”  
“你哪儿看出来我心虚。”德拉科顿了一下身形，随即嫌弃道，“哦，你近视，可能老眼昏花。”  
“……行行行我老眼昏花，保不齐咱俩谁比谁老。”救世主果断扔了手里的书，扯过被子准备睡觉。  
德拉科飘得近了些，陷入沉思状：“可能我要在你这住些日子了。”  
“你随意。”他一摊手，“反正你不费什么。”  
“你一个人住？”  
“对啊。”哈利奇怪道，“怎么了？”  
“黄金单身汉？”  
救世主一脸“你敢不敢闭嘴”。  
“我很期待作为你新室友的生活，祝我们相处愉快。”  
救世主看着幽灵伸出的一只手，嘴角抽了抽，还是握了上去。  
“相处愉快。”  
“晚安。”  
哈利扬手，房间陷入黑暗。  
德拉科听着床上人很快响起的绵长呼吸声，从墙边飘下来。  
救世主睡得很安稳，他这样想，不禁探出手指在对方的睡衣领口边缘轻点了两下，虽然毫不意外地穿了过去，没有感觉到任何布料带来的摩擦。  
床头柜上摆着一个魔法日历，上面的日期跳了一下，变成了六月五日。  
二零零三年六月五日，他成为幽灵后的第六个生日。  
“晚安。”

德拉科倒也知道尊重同在一个屋檐下的房东——虽然丝毫没有人在屋檐下不得不低头的意识。清早那番对话令哈利真想给自己一巴掌，德拉科是不会与水电开销与食物损耗等沾边，然而这货说出的话简直能把人气炸了。  
他觉得自己如此好的脾气迟早都得折寿二十年。  
德拉科一脸委屈的表情还是让他心软了，挥了两下魔杖让对方恢复自由，然后一人一幽灵飞路进圣芒戈医院魔咒伤害科科长的办公室。  
如德拉科所言，真的是除了自己以外没人能瞅见他，所有人都像往常一样——包括那面日常抽风的镜子都只对他道了声：“早安！我面如冠玉的救世主先生！”  
哈利一边思索镜子都是从哪学来的形容词一边将白色的医师袍换上，道：“你要出去吗？”  
“不了。”德拉科坐在沙发上，“给我找本书。”  
“你能看吗？”  
“关爱一下你可怜的幽灵室友顺便下一个咒语会死吗，圣人波特？”  
哈利与他对峙三秒，忍住自己因为最后四个字想把他从办公室里扔出去的冲动。从书柜里抽出几本杂志，挥挥魔杖让书飘起来自动翻页。  
究竟他是房东还是德拉科是房东——哈利不禁鄙视自己吃软不吃硬的性子。  
今天被送来的病人有点特殊——应该说是身份特殊，老朋友弗雷德·韦斯莱先生被自己的双胞胎兄弟乔治送到了圣芒戈。  
哈利在上学的时候就一直在怀疑这两个成天职业恶作剧的人会不会哪天一不小心把自己给坑了。  
结果真把自己给坑了。  
弗雷德被乔治扛在肩上，大呼小叫地飞奔进圣芒戈。哈利刚摆脱一个新获得出院批准并且一直缠着问他要签名的病人，一出病房门就看到两个红毛狮子冲过来。  
哈利第一反应是“医院中不许大呼小叫”，直接给了乔治一个锁舌封喉。于是乔治在张牙舞爪老半天发现自己出不来声后直勾勾地盯着面前穿长袍的某科长。  
哈利挥挥魔杖，懒得打招呼：“你把弗雷德怎么了？”  
“不太好说。”乔治抬手一拍弗雷德的屁股，对方顿时安静了，“你能先弄个病房吗？”  
哈利跳了两下眼皮，带着人走进一间空病房，道：“现在说吧。”  
弗雷德躺到床上，还在兴奋地眼珠子滴溜溜转，最后落在哈利身上道：“嘿哥们儿，你是谁？”  
“哈利，哈利·波特。”他觉得这货应该是被施了遗忘咒，淡定回答。  
“我才是哈利·波特！”弗雷德一下从床上弹起来，“你居然冒充我！！”  
“……”  
他果断给人一个昏睡咒，然后将检测咒语往身上扔，道：“你对他做了什么？”  
乔治一脸无辜：“不是我。”  
“不是你才怪。”哈利撤下魔杖，“说说吧，你们又怎么了？”  
“就是——”乔治咬咬牙，一股脑儿说了出来，“我们新发明了一剂长毛药水效力由五小时延长到二十小时弗雷德喝下去试了试发现没问题然后我就打算装箱——”  
“说重点！”  
“他偷袭我！”乔治满脸受伤，“他居然偷袭我！然后我们两个就互扔魔咒玩儿，结果我也不知道哪个魔咒弹到他了或者是不是那个药水有问题他就成了这副样子！醒来就嚷嚷着自己是你。”  
哈利随手将外面看热闹的一个同事扯进病房，转身前淡定吐出两个字：“活该。”  
乔治面色非常古怪地僵了一秒，很快清清嗓子道：“我能去你办公室坐会儿吗？”  
哈利惯常点点头，接着查看弗雷德的惨状。  
等等！！  
他几乎是从病房瞬移进自己的办公室，紧接着看到一个魔性的场面。  
乔治挥魔杖——书弹回去——再挥魔杖——再弹回去，如此周而复始兴致勃勃完全不显丝毫疲累。德拉科立在沙发旁边，一脸“赶紧让他滚”的嫌弃表情。  
“哈利！”乔治玩得兴起，“为什么这书不听我的话？”  
“他为什么要听你的话？”  
哈利将书召到自己手里，顺手扔到沙发上——砸中了德拉科。  
幽灵瞬间炸毛，一下从沙发上跳起来就冲他飘过来。哈利一边不着痕迹地躲闪着一边将乔治推出房间，任由德拉科穿过自己身体。  
“我错了。”虽然他脸上没有一点道歉的意思，“刚才用力过猛。”  
德拉科冷哼一声：“蠢疤头。”  
哈利下意识回他一句：“就你聪明，秃头。”  
还没等他从这种突如其来的熟稔感中回过神，德拉科再度让他犹如赤身裸体置于数九寒冬。  
“你！竟！敢！说！我！秃？！！！”  
哈利坐回靠背椅，诚恳道：“……难道你不秃？”  
顺便指指他已经有脱发迹象的发际线。

德拉科生气了，后果——后果——后果其实也不严重，就是在一旁什么话也不说，哈利忙着自己的事情老半天才终于发现这人似乎是在闹别扭。  
于是他囧了。  
——毕竟救世主并没有读过《论如何处理一个别扭》这类书籍。  
“今天来找你的是哪一个？”  
回到家后恢复正常模式的德拉科一边捉弄海德薇，一边问他。  
“都来了。”提起双胞胎哈利就想翻白眼，这两人没事不把自己弄进圣芒戈就不姓韦斯莱，“怎么，你认识他们？”  
“韦斯莱双胞胎啊，霍格沃茨谁不认识。”德拉科模模糊糊答道，“怎么了？”  
“那我怎么不认识你？”  
“这话说得——”德拉科一下飘到他身旁，“斯莱特林所有人你都认识？”  
哈利想了想，他也确实不太认识斯莱特林那群人。  
德拉科靠到他身侧，冰凉的触感从肩头一圈圈绕开：“你看，你连我都不认识，怎么会认识那么多人？”  
他更纳闷儿了，斯莱特林出现过这人吗？  
两人沉默间门被突然敲响，哈利起身去开门，是社区管理员。  
“晚上好，波特先生。”麻瓜管理员给他几张宣传单，“周末社区有聚餐，你要来吗？”  
“聚餐？”他下意识往德拉科的方向看了一眼。  
麻瓜管理员探进来半个脑袋，疑惑道：“家里有客人？”  
“并没有。”他快速道，“抱歉去不了，要加班。”  
“好吧。”管理员脸上有很明显的失望，“小伙子不要太累着啊。再见啦，波特先生。”  
哈利关好门，随手将传单扔进废纸篓。  
“今天周几？”  
“周四。”他抬头，“怎么了？”  
“不对啊。”德拉科摇着头，“这不像你啊。”  
“……不像我？”  
德拉科摸摸下巴：“你为什么会住在麻瓜界？我不信你在巫师界买不起房子。”  
“这个啊，我确实在巫师界买不起房子。”哈利给自己倒杯热水，捂着手心道，“不过巫师界……总归有人会上门找你，麻瓜界他们一时半会儿找不到的。”  
德拉科看着他，半晌不说话。  
“陪我聊聊吧，哈利。”他仰头望着天花板上垂下来的水晶吊灯，“聊聊你。”


	3. Chapter 3

“我？”  
哈利像听到什么惊天新闻一样瞪大眼：“我有什么可聊的？”  
“你能聊的多了去了。”德拉科道，“比如救世主，比如治疗师。”  
“那我们直接跳过第一个环节好了，”哈利皱眉，“你去翻翻《预言家日报》，这破报纸几年写的东西比我活了二十多年自己知道的都多。”  
德拉科附和般嗤笑一声，抱起双臂：“那就说说你当了这几年魔咒伤害科科长的事。”  
“我怎么说当时有多忙呢，现在只记得几乎天天都在加班，到后期提神剂都不用喝了。”哈利捧了杯热水，小口小口地喝着，“最开始的一年还有些战争的余波，残余的食死徒每天都在制造些不大不小的事端，甚至有时候食死徒也会被送进来——”  
他突然停顿，看向某个身穿斯莱特林校服的幽灵。  
“没事，你继续。”德拉科极为淡定，“我死得早，对这事儿没印象。”  
“……”  
圣芒戈其实并不如哈利最初想的那么避世，他仅仅是单纯地不想进魔法部而已，与那群政客因为斯内普的名誉问题打了半个月交道后哈利发现自己天生不适合玩政治。傲罗这个想法就显得也不是那么重要了，回霍格沃茨教书倒是不失为一个好去处。  
但总感觉脑子里有个声音重复着“圣芒戈”这个词，好像有个人对他说：“我想去圣芒戈，当医生。”  
于是鬼使神差地他进了圣芒戈。  
当然这种不切实际甚至称得上黄粱一梦的东西他是不会对德拉科坦白的，碎碎叨叨地吐槽了这两年见到的一些奇葩病人，最后道：“你如果想亲眼看看，明天跟我去病房就好了。”  
德拉科漫不经心地点点头，也不知是不是答应。  
海德薇在不知道第多少次扑腾翅膀发现自己并不能扑腾到眼前这个非实体化人类时气呼呼地一甩脖子飞到他怀里，哈利以为这姑娘饿了，从厨房底下的柜子里取了点猫头鹰粮出来。  
德拉科忽然问道：“你很念旧吗？”  
哈利看着吃得正欢的宠物，点点头。  
他当然是个念旧的人，那场战争令他失去了太多，很多甚至都无法弥补。海德薇对他而言寓意不止一只送信的信差或是宠物——当那些在女贞路长年累月沉淀下的孤独甚至在格兰芬多塔一片金红色的气氛中都得不到缓解时，他需要一个可以倾诉的对象，而雪枭恰好出现了。  
德拉科咕哝了一句什么，他没听清楚，但也未纠缠着去问。  
“去睡觉。”德拉科忽然道，催着他往卧室走。  
“这才几点？”哈利看了眼墙上的挂钟，“才十点半。”  
“得了吧。”德拉科假笑道，“别告诉我你都二十三岁了还有夜游的毛病。”  
“你怎么知道我夜游？”  
“斯莱特林都知道你被老蝙蝠关了不止一次禁闭。”  
哈利闭嘴，再次鄙视自己为什么要在这货跟前突然智商下线。  
“快点去睡。”德拉科继续不由分说地把他往房间赶，“你长不高就是因为不好好睡觉。”  
“……”  
如果要这么讲，他跟这位新室友的相处也称得上愉快。

德拉科说到做到，在入住小惠金区白杨路十五号的第三个清晨，“送”哈利到了圣芒戈。  
“圣芒戈这么小的吗？”德拉科飘在他身后，语气里掩不住的嫌弃，“我当初记得这地方挺大的来着？”  
“如果你所谓的‘当初’是刚出生的话，”哈利停下脚步，无奈道，“另当别论。”  
身后某幽灵吃瘪的表情真是想都能想出来。  
“早上好，乔治。”哈利掀开门帘，“弗雷德怎么样了？”  
“刚才几个人进来给他灌了药，”乔治一脸懊丧，“你说他这是怎么了？”  
哈利一边把检测魔咒往弗雷德身上丢，一边答道：“应该是几个咒语产生的混合效果，虽然我也不知道为什么弗雷德会把自己当成我——魔杖掏出来。”  
乔治惊愕：“干什么？”  
“放心，折不了。”哈利对着桌上的魔杖施了几个闪回咒，“我大概知道了。”  
哈利一边挥魔杖施展着反咒一边道：“麻烦乔治·韦斯莱先生下次在跟自个儿兄弟闹着玩儿的时候别用什么乱七八糟的咒语，尤其是您习惯拿着魔杖当枪使——鉴于什么‘门牙赛大棒’‘咧嘴呼啦啦’已经不能满足您恶作剧的欲望，您还真心有所想地打算让你兄弟变成一个智障？”  
德拉科不厚道地笑了一声。  
随着最后一道光束的消失，哈利撤手，在病历本上“唰唰”地写着治疗情况，最后抬起头笑眯眯道：“等他醒来就可以出院了。”  
乔治咬着小手帕，一副可怜相：“真的？”  
“真的。”  
乔治和他去办理出院手续，抽着嘴签上自己的名字道：“哈利，你是不是交了个男朋友？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“交了女朋友会比之前更温柔——不然你看看比尔和罗恩！”  
他身后的德拉科慢悠悠地从乔治身上穿过去。  
“嘶——”乔治搓搓胳膊，“圣芒戈冷气真足。”  
“是啊，”哈利面不改色心不跳地默许某幽灵出格的动作，“谁让你站在风口儿底下。”  
“……”  
送走闹腾的双胞胎后哈利去巡视病房，德拉科继续在他身后喋喋不休的批评这个嫌弃那个。再又一个神奇的病例出现在两人眼前后，幽灵转而吐槽那些随时都想召唤他的小护士：“花痴。”  
“行了，”哈利无所谓地笑笑，“又不是你管她们。”  
德拉科一脸了然，同情道：“那你活的还真累。”  
“科长！”不远处传来一声叫喊，“有个小先生要见你。”  
“见我？”  
下属点点头，哈利只好寥寥几笔将诊疗记录写完，夹在腋下后缓步走出病房。  
“或许是救世主的某个忠实粉丝？”德拉科在他身后抱胸调侃道。  
哈利咕哝一句：“但愿不是。”  
还真被德拉科说中了，是上次那个两眼冒光的小男巫。  
小男巫见他直接扑上来，哈利堪堪张开双臂把这孩子接住以防自己被扑倒：“你有什么事吗？”  
小男巫扬起脑袋，一脸憧憬：“我可以问你要个签名吗，哈利？”  
“这不行，”哈利果断回绝，“我现在在工作。”  
“那等你下班了呢？”  
“……”  
旁边的德拉科已经捂住眼把脸别过去，一耸一耸的双肩昭示着对方是在明目张胆地幸灾乐祸。  
“下班了也不行。好了你快回家去，你出来这么久父母会担心的。”  
小男巫眼睛滴溜溜一转，手指指向某个方向：“他们和我一起来的。”  
哈利顺着方向看过去——纳威与卢娜·隆巴顿。

最后被老同学放纵地无法无天的小男孩终于得了救世主的松口，捧着心心念念的签名照回家吃糖去了。  
回家以后德拉科毫不留情地嘲笑他：“连隆巴顿都有孩子了，你怎么还是黄金单身汉——连男朋友都交不到，行情不行？”  
“德拉科·马尔福。”哈利淡定地抽出魔杖，“你敢不敢把你刚才的话再说一遍？”  
德拉科果断承认错误，道：“但你没有男朋友没有女朋友是事实，而且还是个不折不扣的工作狂。”  
哈利眯起眼：“你哪只眼睛看出来我是工作狂了？”  
德拉科瞬间觉得自己咬了舌头：“你看你连个签名的时间都不给隆巴顿家的小鬼，怎么不是工作狂？”  
“那是在工作时间。”哈利有气无力，“你不是听见了吗？”  
说完，转身去厨房做晚饭。  
德拉科看着厨房里某人忙着切蔬菜丁的身影，复杂地垂垂眼睛。  
哈利挑起半边眉毛，看着某个在餐桌周围飘来飘去的幽灵：“你要吃吗？”  
“我们幽灵不吃东西。”德拉科别开眼，努力告诉自己不要闻芝士经过烘焙后的香味，“吃你的去。”  
哈利得意地笑笑，安静吃饭。事实证明江山易改本性难移，救世主果然还是记仇的，某幽灵欲哭无泪。  
“你平时周末都没有安排吗？”  
“什么？”哈利关掉哗哗作响的水龙头，“我没听清。”  
德拉科看着他娴熟的洗碗动作，道：“你平时周末没什么安排吗？”  
“需要有什么安排吗？”哈利一脸莫名其妙，“自己一个人住，如果缺什么就抽个空去买。”  
德拉科看他半天，似乎是经过深思熟虑一般憋出一句话：“你的冰箱——那个玩意是叫冰箱吧？”  
哈利点头。  
“里边儿挺空的。”  
哈利思考三秒，好像是这样。  
“所以你要让我带你去逛麻瓜伦敦？”  
幽灵继续厚脸皮：“不行吗？”  
“可以。”哈利本人当然没意见，“只要你别在超市里大呼小叫就行，别人会当我是神经病的。”  
“我会那么做吗？”  
“鉴于你可能是个纯血巫师，我想你一定会这么做的。”哈利收拾干净还在滴水的碗筷，回到卧室。  
德拉科看着他亲力亲为的动作：“你为什么不请个家养小精灵呢？”  
“马尔福先生，”哈利将信筒里的信件拿上楼，“你要知道，这儿是麻瓜区。一个家养小精灵万一被发现了，你想想那是什么后果。”  
德拉科撇撇嘴，不说话了。  
“德拉科，等等。”哈利忽然叫住他，“明天你别下楼。”  
“为什么？”德拉科飘过来看他手上的羊皮纸。  
“赫敏和罗恩要过来——是我的两个朋友。”哈利慢慢道，“如果你在起居室飘来飘去，我觉得我会抑制不住‘观赏’你。”  
“那更不行，”德拉科挑挑眉，“有人欣赏我我当然高兴。”  
“……”  
所以他的舍友不仅厚脸皮，而且自恋？


	4. Chapter 4

这幽灵果然欠收拾——哈利扫了眼对面上空百无聊赖的某人，又看了看墙上的挂钟，指针指向十点半的时刻，决定赶紧送客出门。  
“很晚了，罗恩。”哈利这么想也这么做了，“莫丽会催我的。”  
“不是吧老兄，”罗恩瞪大眼，“你这么早睡，交女朋友了？”  
罗恩背后的某幽灵瞬间黑脸。  
“早睡和交女朋友之间有关系吗？”哈利从沙发上站起身，挥挥魔杖将斗篷召到对方手里。  
“不过说句实话，哈利。”赫敏想了想，“你真的该交个女朋友了，金妮都要和迪安订婚了。”  
救世主不动声色地向幽灵的方向瞥了眼，对方闹脾气般别过头不理他。见状他只好道：“赫敏，这个话题你说了好多年了。”  
“但事实就是如此，纳威的小孩都能打酱油了——五岁，可你呢？”赫敏颇有“你不给个交代我绝不善罢甘休”的架势，“我们都很关心你的情感问题。”  
“而且，”赫敏想了想道，“你当初在学校不是有恋人吗？”  
“我有吗？”哈利惊愕，“我什么时候谈恋爱了？”  
“六年级的时候我不是——”  
“哈利你看，迪安都把金妮追到手了！”罗恩大大咧咧的话瞬间打断赫敏，“而你呢？！没有半点感情生活！！我什么时候才能看到你身边出现一个可爱的小女生？！”  
“罗纳德·韦斯莱。”哈利扶额倒在沙发扶手上，话到最后已是一字一顿咬牙切齿，“你想多了，我现在身边不想出现‘可爱的小女生’。”  
“所以乔治说的没错！小男生也可以！”  
“罗恩！”  
虽然不知道自家老婆为什么生气但红毛狮子还是吐了吐舌头闭嘴，赫敏狠狠拧了他胳膊一下。哈利送两人到壁炉前，笑着道：“回见。”  
“说回来，哈利。”罗恩踏进壁炉前问他，“妈妈问你生日要不要去陋居过？”  
“不用了，”哈利笑了笑，“我还是去格里莫广场。”  
罗恩嘀咕了几句，他懒得细究，眼见壁炉冒出绿色的火光后转向沙发上冷着脸的某幽灵：“你在生气？”  
“并没有，”德拉科转过来时脸上扬起一个足以让人不爽的假笑，“可爱的小女生——救世主你的行情真的有点差啊。”  
“你够了，”哈利懒得理他，慢慢思索着刚才赫敏的那句话，缓缓道，“赫敏什么意思，我谈过恋爱？”  
盯着杯中热水的救世主只听到对方一句嘲讽：“你连自己谈没谈过恋爱都不知道，脑子迟钝了？”  
果不其然哈利抬起头瞪他：“我又怎么知道自己是不是被喂了什么遗忘药水之类的？”  
“收起你的被害妄想症，圣人波特。”德拉科从沙发上飘起来把人往房间赶，“别想这些有的没的，明天带我去麻瓜超市。”  
于是哈利好不容易喝下去的一杯热水呛回了喉咙。

“马尔福，”哈利站在一个无人的过道里对着身后不停上蹿下跳的幽灵低吼，“你要是再不消停我怎么对付皮皮鬼我就怎么对付你！”  
“说得好像你能对付的了一样。”德拉科到底还是安静地飘回跟前看他挑拣着几个陶瓷器皿，“家里不是有这些么？”  
“鉴于每次罗恩或者纳威或者谁都会打碎一两个盘子或杯子，我还是多买几个备用吧。”  
“波特，你是巫师不是？”  
“废话。”  
“那你为什么不用个复原咒？”  
“那我为什么不用个清洁咒？”  
德拉科闭嘴，跟着他向食品区缓步而去。  
“谁家姑娘嫁给你真是幸福，”德拉科看着他将蔬菜从计价员手里接过，“连吃什么都不用管。”  
“别闹，德拉科。”哈利轻笑出声，“我现在这样挺好的。”  
“韦斯莱又没说错，”德拉科直直盯着冷柜里五花八门的东西不看他，“你似乎真的需要一个女朋友。”  
“行了，”哈利无奈道，“好像我自己没法照顾自己一样。”  
德拉科伸手戳了戳一个绿色的酸奶盒子，道：“这个好喝吗？”  
“应该还可以。”哈利拿起那盒酸奶，“怎么，你想喝？”  
——旁边的麻瓜奇怪地看了身边这个自言自语的人一眼。  
“我是个幽灵！”德拉科注意到这边人越来越多，“——挑完了就去结账这里吵死了。”  
哈利撇撇嘴，推着购物车向收银台走去。  
回去的路上哈利给手中的袋子施了个羽毛咒，一人一幽灵在昏暗的街灯下有一搭没一搭的聊着天。  
“说起来你可能不信，”他转过女贞路的街口，朝街边的路牌投去一瞥，“我在这里住了十一年。”  
“真的？”德拉科假装惊讶，“魔法界都说救世主小时候被麻瓜收养了，没想到还是真的。”  
“不然你以为我怎么会做饭的。”  
“……你做饭？”  
“是啊，”哈利淡定道，“德思礼一家的‘家养小精灵’。”  
突然蹿起来的怒火：“——家养小精灵？！”  
“冷静点儿，德拉科。”哈利看了他一眼，“我能理解他们对巫师的恐惧心理，不过我不能释怀当初他们怎么对我。”  
德拉科生硬道：“他们虐待你。”  
“看你怎么定义这个词，”哈利决定放过这个一时有感而发的话题，“好了不谈他们了，我们回去吧。”  
“说起来明天是周一，”德拉科恢复了慢吞吞地调子，“我还要跟着你。”  
“你如果不打算离开的话就要一直跟着我。”哈利眼底隐隐带了戏谑，“需要我带你去什么别的地方吗？”  
“不了，”德拉科看似深思熟虑也确实在脑子里转了一个弯，“暂时没有那个必要——谢谢你的关心，波特先生。”  
他要找的人不在什么别的地方。  
回家以后哈利很快将食物再度塞满空荡荡的冰箱，德拉科对冰箱里红红绿绿的易拉罐产生了极大兴趣。他简单冲了个热水澡后关灯睡觉，闭眼前日常对着墙边的幽灵道了声“晚安”。  
德拉科看着陷入黑暗的房间，飘到窗前。  
他怎么可能忘了梅林当初对他说过的话。

“波特，你要迟到了。”  
哈利迷迷糊糊从睡梦里醒过来就听见这么一声幸灾乐祸，脱口而出反驳道：“别傻马尔福，第一节不是魔药课。”  
“你别告诉我你做梦梦见了霍格沃茨。”  
哈利怔在原地，大脑里试图回想方才的梦境时不出意外地触碰到一片空白。他盯着窗边因为光照而显得有些透明的德拉科良久，晃了晃神才揉揉惺忪的睡眼，瞥了眼墙上的挂钟漫不经心道：“就算是吧。”  
他随意打包了一份早餐带去办公室，边吃边翻着上周的病历记录，在弗雷德·韦斯莱的名字上打钩后扫了眼其它的病号，草草解决掉最后几口三文治和熏鲱鱼。  
魔咒伤害科的病人更新很快，大多数中了咒语解开后就可以出院回家了，如果是钻心咒一类就要留院观察。但更多的是和药剂科联合救人，止痛咒与止血咒五年内被他改良了两次，更别提用顺手的复苏咒之流。  
“现在钻心咒的病人还多吗？”  
德拉科不知道什么时候飘了过来，陪他一起看病历本。  
“现在不多了。”哈利叹口气，“最开始的两年才多，那时候缓和剂供不应求。”  
“科长，”一个治疗师推门进来，“新来了几个病人。”  
哈利点点头，在门关上以后一转头：“走吧。”  
“病人的症状很奇特啊，”同事转过来，抱胸严肃道，“这中的到底是不是咒语？”  
几个治疗师给他让开道，哈利看着病床上难受的直哼哼的病人，习惯性地往对方身上丢检测咒语。  
“他中咒语了？”哈利看着反应完全正常的魔咒，“除了昏迷咒，但现在明显效力已经过去了。”  
“你自己听他说。”  
“您——您也是医生？”病人拖着笨重的身子，努力想撑起头，“我怎么浑身没劲儿啊？”  
身后的德拉科一声嗤笑。  
“你是怎么被送来的？”脑海里冒出一个想法，哈利向旁边一个年轻一点儿的治疗师递个眼神，对方悄悄退出去了。  
“我感觉后腰被人打了一下——然后我就昏过去了，醒来就在这了。”哈利看不过去给病人身后放了个靠垫，“听见他们说咒语啊之类的。”  
得，还真送了个麻瓜进来。  
哈利有点头疼，他在圣芒戈待了这么多年也不是没有见到过被误送进来的麻瓜，尽管只有寥寥几个。眼前这个人体型庞大的让所有治疗师以为他中了膨大咒——哈利不禁想起自己表兄那鲸鱼一般的体重。  
“行了，您很健康——”哈利挥挥手将一圈人都赶出去，“除了体重。”  
“这点我知道，”病人脸色有些微窘，“我可以回去了吗？”  
“当然可以。”哈利状似不经意地一挥魔杖，“Obliviate.”  
麻瓜恍惚了好一阵子，哈利见他晕晕乎乎的样子快结束了才将魔杖插回袖中。最后将他扶着出了病房门：“我带您去办出院手续。”  
刚才出去的年轻治疗师已经带着麻瓜事务处理司的人等在外面了，哈利简单嘱咐了几句后走回办公室喝水。  
“你怎么当着他的揭疮疤，”德拉科这么说着但眼里全是幸灾乐祸，“他就是个被巫师吓到的麻瓜而已。”  
“只是不想看到他变得跟达力一样。”哈利翻着桌上的病案，“想想吧，让你每天早饭只有半个葡萄柚和一杯脱脂牛奶，你是什么感觉？”  
德拉科假笑起来：“我才不会沦落至此，我可是个马尔福。”  
“收起你的贵族架子，马尔福。”哈利翻着病历本头也不抬道，但随即手顿住了。  
德拉科依然保持着假笑的表情。  
这种没由来的辩驳几乎是下意识的——作为治疗师他不可能不知道这种潜意识的反应代表什么，但这种突如其来的熟稔感已经不止一次了。  
既然已经习惯一个幽灵室友，那么这种附加的熟稔感似乎也不是那么难以接受？  
他恢复原有的状态，仿佛方才的怔忪并不存在。  
“走吧，带你去见见几个钻心咒病人。”


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科是知道钻心咒的，知道的比哈利甚至还早。  
与斯莱特林一众纯血贵族不同，这一届的霍格沃茨学生都是在假穆迪的课上才了解到三大不可饶恕咒。而后整个课堂弥漫着恐惧与冰冷，一寸寸刀割一般侵入所有人的肺腑。  
他出生的时候正赶上伏地魔骤然失势，后者魂飞魄散但一息尚存，食死徒一下成为众矢之的。马尔福庄园每天人来人往，这种事情直到一年左右才结束，卢修斯付出了巨大的财力才保全了自己。马尔福家的启蒙教育自然少不了不可饶恕咒，德拉科第一次听说到钻心咒的威力是纳威·隆巴顿的父母因为钻心咒折磨致残，尽管第一次见识到钻心咒也确实是在穆迪的课上。  
他一直难以想象三强争霸赛最后一场，救世主在迷宫尽头那个不知名的角斗场上究竟受了多少折磨后才浑身是血地抱着尸体与奖杯夺命而逃。直到伏地魔进驻马尔福庄园，当着他与父亲的面惩罚了卡罗兄妹，凄厉的喊叫声响彻庄园的每一个角落，到现在他都忘不了那种头皮发麻浑身打颤的不寒而栗感。  
“隆巴顿——”德拉科见哈利看过来，“我是说老隆巴顿夫妇，现在还好吗？”  
“好与不好也就那样了，”哈利叹口气，“纳威一直不敢用激进疗法，只能一直这么保守休养着，总比二十年前好太多。”  
两人说着转过普通病房区的墙角，经过一段长长的道路后到了一个安静的地方。与刚才充满来来往往的治疗师的地方不同，这里甚少有人经过，随处可见静音咒与闭耳塞听的痕迹。哈利与几个迎面走来的治疗师点头示意后，推开其中一间病房的门。  
哈利看着床上兀自沉睡的病人，挥了挥魔杖布下静音咒。  
“他是三年前被送进来的，”哈利看着德拉科欲言又止的样子，缓缓道，“你猜他最后被发现的地方是哪儿？”  
“哪里？”  
“伦敦东郊一座废弃的麻瓜工厂，食死徒和傲罗在那里发生激战——当时我正在休假，结果罗恩手头人不够，我就跟过去了。”  
“格兰芬多。”德拉科听到最后哼了一声，看了眼床上的人，“你把他带回来了？”  
“总归是要带回来的。”哈利凭空变了张椅子坐下来，“和隆巴顿夫妇没什么差别了——他被一个食死徒用钻心咒折磨了一个小时——作为人质。”  
德拉科飘在一旁，什么话也说不出。  
病床上的人突然不安的动了动，哈利紧张地站起身，向前挪了两步。  
“怎么样？”  
“做噩梦了，”哈利细细观察着病人的动静，“我需要叫醒他。”  
德拉科跟过来：“用魔咒吗？”  
“并不，”哈利双手握上病人的肩膀，“用最原始的方法——菲尔林先生，醒醒——菲尔林先生！”  
摇晃与呼唤持续了有五六分钟——德拉科一言不发地站在身后，突然发现这个人真的和自己记忆里那个那个做事冲动的“蠢”狮子不一样了。  
眼前这个人，实力强大却不嗜血，或许是战争也或许是战争余波将他打磨的更像一块上等的祖母绿——夺人而不刺眼，在圣芒戈的几年让他的耐心显然升了不止一丁点儿。早年那些浮躁与鲁莽都去哪儿了呢——德拉科想，自己当初进入那间完全不符格兰芬多风格的麻瓜小别墅时惊讶地几乎要咬掉舌头。  
菲尔林醒过来的时候依然是茫然无措的，但明显他不能很清楚地表达自己的想法。哈利拿起床头的手帕，细细帮他擦净额上的冷汗后，轻声问道：“有没有哪里疼，菲尔林先生？”  
菲尔林呆呆地看了他半晌，摇摇头又点点头。  
哈利将魔杖滑进掌心，检测魔咒的魔力划过菲尔林的全身，最后才在颜色显示的地方一点点释放魔力施加止痛咒。  
“他需要喝魔药吗？”  
“需要一些稀释过的安眠药剂。”见德拉科瞪他，“不是无梦药水——喂，别瞪我，我又不喝。”  
德拉科继续瞪他：“接着编。”  
“好吧我喝过……”哈利为自己在这个幽灵面前所有秘密无所遁形开始头疼，“……那都是很久以前的事了。”  
哈利将床头的药剂箱打开，按着标签找出瓶子，拧开以后扶起菲尔林的头，看着他把药剂咽下去才将人放回原位。  
“看吧。”他推开最里边的病房门，两个略显憔悴的人正在那里安然睡着。  
德拉科盯了老半天才从两人与纳威相似的五官里看出来是谁：“……老隆巴顿夫妇？”  
“是，纳威的父母。”哈利拉上门，“上次纳威之所以来就是看他们。”  
德拉科看着缓缓合上的门，突然很想去马尔福庄园看看父母。  
战后的马尔福家得到的审判并不重——鉴于他们失去了一个儿子以及纳西莎近乎力挽狂澜的作为，卢修斯只是被判处终身监禁于马尔福庄园，而纳西莎可以自由走动。  
然而眼下他只能在哈利身边，被迫等待一个未知的结局。  
哈利注意到身后幽灵的沉默，道：“怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”他收拾好情绪，最后看了眼静谧无人的特殊病区，“回去吧。”  
哈利看他一眼，点点头。

大概有了一个幽灵作伴对于他独居太久的生活来说欢乐大于气恼——哈利甚至觉得，如果德拉科不是幽灵，他将会拥有一个很好的室友。  
德拉科在进驻这里的第二周发现哈利居然会加班。  
“你居然加班？”德拉科蹙紧眉头，“我以为你们圣芒戈很轻松。”  
“只是突然性的而已——”哈利见德拉科盯他，“我刚来的前两年忙的才叫昏天黑地，今天没看来了一个病人吗？”  
德拉科继续盯他，就是不说话。  
哈利只得放软了声调：“别这样——我保证没有下次。”  
德拉科看了他半晌才道：“你还没吃饭。”  
哈利笑了笑：“希望不是什么难缠的病人，至少我还有精力回家做饭。”  
救世主说着便往病房走，德拉科在原地顿了很久，才转过身飘飘悠悠地跟了上去。  
他大概猜到了——圣芒戈头两年人满为患的时候，哈利是靠着提神剂与精力补充剂撑过一个又一个不眠不休的日日夜夜，一天下来喝的魔药比吃的饭还多。本身人就瘦，这下更是不长肉。  
从那以后哈利就发现自己的室友看自己看的更紧了——中午到点儿绝对赶着他去圣芒戈下属的员工餐厅，晚上就借口自己无聊了想闹腾海德薇催着他回家。  
可怜的雪枭——掉毛掉出恐惧症了都。  
电视里放着几档娱乐节目，德拉科一边折腾雪枭一边饶有兴趣地盯着，突然发现这原本“低贱如泥”的麻瓜玩意儿还有几分乐趣。  
哈利将汤端上餐桌，道：“别逗海德薇了，你没看她想咬你吗？”  
雪枭的目光瞬间悲愤了。  
“她咬不到我——等等，这是个姑娘？”  
“是啊，”哈利有条不紊地吃着蛋羹，“你别告诉我你还没发现她是个漂亮姑娘。”  
海德薇配合地叫了一声，傲娇地扑扑翅膀落在餐桌上。哈利插了一块培根卷喂给她：“一会儿要帮我送个信到波特庄园，海德薇。”  
“波特庄园？”  
“是。”哈利点点头，“周末我要去一下。”  
德拉科摸着下巴：“……波特庄园被你修复了？”  
“差不多了。”哈利挥挥手从楼上书房召来一封厚厚的信，“这几年断断续续地一直在处理，布莱克老宅还没整理过呢。这周末还要去看一下之前没有修复完全的地方，你要一起去吗？”  
“波特，”德拉科耸起一个假笑，“你忘了我必须得跟你待在一个空间吗？”  
哈利有点微窘，但还是点了点头。  
然而德拉科在好不容易掩饰住因为这种完全信赖所发出的邀请而感动的内心，突然想起来哈利根本不认识他。  
心里一下掉进冰窟窿。  
这种感情上的变化显现出来就是幽灵又开始沉默，哈利不禁有点头大是不是斯莱特林都这么不善言辞还爱藏着掖着。  
“又怎么了？”  
德拉科看着他，还是道：“……为什么会邀请我？”  
“这不是很正常的事情？”哈利完全没有考虑过他邀请的对象是谁以及这货姓什么。  
“……我姓马尔福。”  
“所以呢？”哈利更加莫名其妙了，“这和你姓什么有关系吗？”  
德拉科突然觉得这样也挺好。  
“格兰杰和韦斯莱知道你干的事情吗？”  
“知道是知道，”哈利想了想，“但是他们不知道具体进度。”  
于是某个突然钻了牛角尖的幽灵瞬间阳光了，生生别开脸不让对方看到自己嘴角的弧度。  
哈利拧开水龙头开始洗盘子，德拉科飘在窗前，看着海德薇矫健的身姿冲进暮色，渐行渐远。  
等到救世主掀开被子上床才意识过来德拉科问那句话是为什么，同时也意识到自己潜意识里有多么信任这个幽灵。  
所以自己为什么在霍格沃茨的时候会不认识他？  
哈利迷迷糊糊地想着，睡了过去。


	6. Chapter 6

“是这里吗？”  
“是。”哈利握紧魔杖，在手上简单用切割咒划了一道，将血滴进门上的族徽印记。  
“你不是继承人吗？”德拉科见他的一番动作，“不能直接进去？”  
“我修改了庄园的防护权限。”哈利施了个愈合咒，推开厚重的大门，“就算家主也要通过血缘魔法的印证——进来吧。”  
大门后先是一个长长的青石板路，道路两旁种着大片大片的百合。庄园主体是座宏伟的棕红色建筑，外墙上镶嵌着一扇扇洁净明亮的玻璃窗，最顶上正中央悬挂着凤凰图腾的波特家族徽。  
“原来波特家的族徽是凤凰，”德拉科似是出神一般看着那只振翅欲飞的鸟兽，“我还是第一次知道。”  
“我最初重返戈德里克山谷的时候也不知道。”哈利笑着回道。   
起居室里一片明亮——雪白雪白的墙壁与倒映着人影的瓷砖地板，甚至还有摆放整齐的沙发与茶几。德拉科飘上前看了一圈，惊讶道：“你经常来这里吗？”  
“一两个月来一次吧。”哈利走过去，“这些是家养小精灵的功劳，我只是负责修复了庄园的防护魔法与损毁的建筑物。”  
“那也很费事儿吧，”德拉科跟着他走上台阶，“这地方比布莱克老宅看着好很多啊。”  
哈利微微惊讶：“你去过那里？”  
德拉科淡定看他：“小时候去过，家族间的小聚会。”  
二层是一个很大的房间——里边是波特家族历代族长的画像。哈利轻轻推开还未上锁的木门，给自己施了个羽毛脚咒后轻声道。“看到最顶上那个了吗？”他指了指一个留着长长的白胡子，面部瘦削正在沉睡的老人，“他是佩弗利尔。”  
德拉科环顾一圈，发现多数的画像都在沉睡，有几个看到了他们也只是点点头打个招呼。他的目光停在最后一个空出来的画像上，正疑惑间抬眼一瞥，瞬间醒悟。  
上边是詹姆斯·波特与莉莉·波特，空出来的不就是给这位救世主的吗？  
“下午好，哈利。”莉莉温柔的声音响起来，“你带了朋友过来？”  
哈利走到莉莉的画像跟前，并不意外自家母亲会看到一只幽灵。他给自己变了把椅子出来：“下午好，妈妈。这是德拉科·马尔福，我朋友。”  
德拉科在自己姓氏被叫出口的一刹在犹豫究竟要不要过去。  
然而莉莉柔和的目光瞬间将他那点可有可无的犹豫打散了，他飘到画像前，打了声招呼：“你好，波特夫人。”  
“叫我莉莉阿姨就好，”莉莉笑得绚烂无比，“第一次见哈利带朋友过来——虽然有点儿惊讶你是个幽灵。”  
哦——那只是因为我不得不跟在他左右而已，德拉科在心里默默补了一句。  
詹姆斯听到响动醒过来，看看这个又看看那个：“儿砸，这谁？”  
“我朋友，德拉科。”哈利淡定地看向自打成了画像就毫无风度的父亲，“毕竟我不能将他一个人留在家里。”  
“其实你可以过来住，”詹姆斯可怜兮兮道，“你为什么不搬回来住呢？”  
“家里太大了，”哈利面不改色地喝了口红茶，“我一个人住有点浪费。”  
“下午好，小哈利。”弗利蒙特的声音在更靠上一点的位置响起来，“你的生日是不是快到了？”  
“是的，爷爷。”  
于是德拉科被詹姆斯盯上了。  
“你是——”  
“德拉科·马尔福，”德拉科破罐子破摔决定补全自己的名字，“你好，波特先生。”  
“……你好，德拉科。”  
——你居然是一个马尔福？！  
——怎样啊？  
——你跟着我家哈利干吗？  
——不干吗，不服憋着。  
在哈利又和祖母多瑞亚说了几句关于小天狼星的事情后，决定去办正事儿。“走了，德拉科。”哈利打断两个互相瞪眼的人的对视，“我带你转转。”  
德拉科淡定冲詹姆斯一挑眉，转身跟着哈利飘走了。

德拉科发誓自己绝对不是因为好奇才跟着哈利一层层往上走。  
“这边都是主人房。”哈利指着三楼楼梯口左侧的几个大房间，“其实算是很大了，而且家主是有单独书房的，一般房间内要么开门走出去，要么通过壁炉。”  
走到最后，哈利在最里边的一扇门前停了下来。  
德拉科瞬间知道这是什么地方了。  
他吞吞口水，试图安慰道：“要不——”  
哈利转动了房门的把手。  
房间仍维持着当年那场袭击时凌乱的模样，小小的婴儿床被撞到屋子一角，被褥凌乱地落下来，地上还有当初窗台前的几个碎掉的花瓶的瓷片。哈利站在原地，迈开步子走了进去。  
“最开始的时候我也没敢进来，”哈利环顾一圈房间，“我害怕我一进来脑子里全是母亲死前的尖叫与阿瓦达索命咒的绿光。”  
“第一次进来的时候也的确是这样。”他继续说了下去，“那是在四年前，我刚刚修复了庄园西侧被炸毁的砖瓦楼墙。心血来潮进来看了一眼，然后呢——”  
“……回去做噩梦了？”  
“对，”说到这里，哈利扬起一个苦笑，“那时候我手边最多的魔药不是感冒药剂或者补血剂之类，而是无梦药水。噩梦多到你无法想象，每次睡前都会习惯性地给枕头下放一瓶。”  
他长出一口气：“后来慢慢走出阴影了，进这间房子却是什么都记不起来了。”  
“……你对小时候没印象吗？”  
“不能说完全没有吧，至少记得爸爸妈妈的样子。”哈利看着床头柜上的一个魔法照片，那是莉莉和詹姆斯在婚礼上的样子，“从1980年的7月31日到1981年的10月31日，应该是我生命中最快乐的时候。”  
他转过头，望向德拉科那双怔怔的银色眼睛。  
“可惜我什么也记不得了。”  
哈利很快调整了状态，带他走到波特家一个可以观星的瞭望塔上，两人吹了会儿黄昏时分还带着微热的海风，最后德拉科打破沉默：“你不是来修复防御体系的吗？”  
“我都快把这个忘了。”哈利叹口气，“好吧，你待在这里可以吗？”他试着走出几米，见德拉科并没有跟上来的动作继续放心大胆地往庭院走。  
等他刚刚出了庄园主体的大门，德拉科瞬间移动到他身边。  
“这是某种不可抗力，”德拉科拖长了腔调，慢吞吞道，“放心，我对你们家这些秘密没兴趣。”  
“我不是说这个，德拉科。”哈利举起魔杖，“这个过程是需要魔力共鸣的，如果防御体系的魔法流转冲击到你怎么办？我是家主当然不会有事。”  
“我是个幽灵，”德拉科想了想道，“应该不至于再死一次。”  
哈利只好挥了挥魔杖，将他赶得稍远一点。  
德拉科站在十几米开外的花丛间，看着那个自战争开始就迅速成熟的救世主稳稳地站在庭院中央，割了几滴血滴进脚下的土壤。他突然有种错觉，以为自己看到了当初哈利站在伏地魔对面举起魔杖最后一击时，神色冷峻却视死如归。  
刺眼的金光突然升空，德拉科眯着眼，勉强辨认出弥漫如雾的金光里那个将魔杖举过头顶身穿墨色长袍的家伙。哈利正缓慢挥动着魔杖，口中似乎还喃喃一般念着什么咒语。  
这应该是波特家族的防御法阵——连自己马尔福家防御体系长什么样儿都没见过的马尔福少爷第一次直面古老家族防御体系的过人之处却是在这种情况。他看着金光越升越高，愈加刺目的光芒逼得他眼睛生疼生疼，却干涩地落不下泪。  
法阵的运转持续了很久，久到夕阳渐落，天边泛出残红血色时哈利才缓缓撤手，金光也随着他放下魔杖的动作渐渐消失。但随之升起的，却是一阵婉转的歌声。  
德拉科抬眼，正看到一只火红的凤凰振翅而起，盘旋绕过庄园棕红色如城堡般的建筑后俯冲下来，停在哈利面前。  
他忍不住飘了过去。  
德拉科伸出冰凉的手探了探，不出意外指尖触到一片温热。  
“你——”他转头，看到哈利苍白色的脸与一头冷汗，“修复完了？”  
“完了，”哈利摸着面前温驯的凤凰，“这是波特家的守护神。”  
凤凰大概能听懂他的话，柔柔地鸣叫了一声，蹭了蹭他的脸后又飞走了。  
“她不会离开波特庄园的，”哈利走回起居室，挥挥魔杖召来一杯红茶，“就算我不在这里住。”  
德拉科将视线投向一旁不知何时出现的一只戒指，正面层层镶嵌着经过精密切割的黑曜石组成的族徽图案。哈利拿起盒子，端详了半晌，最后道：“伤疤遮不住，这个应该还是可以遮住的。”  
德拉科顺道看了眼自己手上还戴着马尔福家独有的象征身份的戒指：“找个链子将它穿起来带脖子上？”  
“好主意，”哈利环顾四周，“不过哪里有链子？”  
德拉科刚才还正常的表情瞬间变了：“去问小精灵。”  
“……”  
一人一幽灵回到家已经是晚上了，哈利迅速往手心里抓了把猫头鹰粮，海德薇吃饱了继续拍拍翅膀站回架子顶上。  
“今天有信件吗？”  
海德薇“咕叽”两声，点点头。  
“还真是金妮和迪安，”哈利将信纸递到德拉科跟前，“他们的订婚典礼，希望我出席。”  
“七月二十九日，”德拉科慢悠悠地念出日期，“据我所知你的生日好像也是七月末。”  
“再晚两天，三十一日。”哈利从抽屉里取出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，迅速写了回信交给海德薇。  
“说起迪安，我还记得他追金妮那会儿，成天晚上睡觉都喊着金妮的名字。”提起那段岁月，哈利还是很想笑，“罗恩烦的不行，问我有没有什么咒语。”  
“然后呢？”  
“罗恩自此学会了‘锁舌封喉’。”  
德拉科憋了半晌，最终还是吐槽一句：“蠢红鼬。”


	7. Chapter 7

波特庄园的再度开启自然惊动了整个魔法界，哈利不常去魔法部，官员们又不敢明目张胆地跑去圣芒戈找死。可怜金斯莱处理了满城风雨足足三天后才敢在即将下班的时候拦住正准备飞路回家的魔咒伤害科科长，显然对方似乎非常不满自己“被加班”。  
哈利看着眼前这个自己五年级起就认识的魔法部部长，只得调转方向：“去哪儿喝一杯，部长？”  
金斯莱看着他搭在椅背上的手指，上面的指节隐隐凸显出来，只好道：“你定。”  
德拉科在他身后发出一声不明意义的冷笑。  
和金斯莱谈完一场后哈利更加烦躁，对方几次欲言又止的目的是希望重组凤凰社，而波特庄园显然比布莱克老宅更适合作为总部。哈利几乎要控制不住自己扯下衣领露出家主戒指并向他吼一嗓子“老子就是家主！不同意！”的冲动。  
“我现在只是继承人的身份，”哈利敲了敲木质桌面，生硬道，“我没这个权利将波特庄园再擅自交出去——即使我死。”  
金斯莱没想到他会这么直接的拒绝，有点儿无措地点点头，说自己会再去找亚瑟·韦斯莱商量。  
哈利平复一下心里的怒气，结账送客。  
“我还以为你会继续发挥你大无畏的救世主精神，”德拉科无视他还在气头上，淡淡地嘲讽一句，“没想到你拒绝了。”  
“当你所有的亲人都为了一个事件死去，你没法不产生抗拒心理。”哈利平静道，“虽然会有很多人告诉我凤凰社是光荣的而且你为它战斗过，而且这一点我也深深明白——但是我不想拿波特家开玩笑了。”  
“如果可以选择，我并不想当这个救世主。”哈利转过头，“你明白吗，德拉科？”  
德拉科看着眼前人紧绷的唇角与略带悲哀的眼神，抿了抿下唇道：“我还以为你是个不折不扣的格兰芬多。”  
“分院帽的本意是让我进斯莱特林，”哈利笑了笑，“说不定我就能认识你。”  
“可不是。”德拉科凉凉地接过话，“然后一个披着蛇皮的狮子将蛇窝闹得不得安宁——还打算拽上我？”  
“斯莱特林加十分。”哈利看着对方唯恐避之不及的样子，轻笑一声出了酒馆的门。

两周后的周五，在德拉科完成日常活动之吐槽病人后终于忍不住出声：“你是怎么忍受的？”  
“什么？”哈利从病案里抬起头，完结掉一份留院观察记录并签上名字后挥挥魔杖将它扔到已经堆的乱七八糟的沙发上，“什么忍受？”  
“这么多病人鬼哭狼嚎的，你们不嫌烦吗？”  
“房间都被下了隔音咒语，外面是听不见的。”哈利向壁炉里扔了把飞路粉示意档案科的人过来取病案，转过头继续道，“而且要说烦，我是习惯了——药剂科那边才叫一个麻烦。”  
“怎么说？”  
“魔力暴动、伤口止血、手术后的补血，你能想到的受伤情况基本都离不开魔药。”  
德拉科嗤笑一声：“那要治愈咒做什么？”  
“所以这两个科室离得最近，你没发现吗？”哈利指指墙上一份悬挂的圣芒戈地图，“魔咒伤害科的左边是药剂科，右边就是上次咱们经过的走廊以及特殊病房区。”  
德拉科低头沉思了一会儿：“我可以理解为因为时期特殊所以调整了位置吗？”  
“原本这两个都在三楼，现在改成一楼了。”哈利耸耸肩，“而且你发现了吗，进魔咒伤害科的，七成是受伤的傲罗——至于弗雷德和乔治——”他笑了一声，“那是个例外。”  
“所以你习惯了碰上这么一群蠢货？”德拉科开始嫌弃他，“你的智商居然没有掉线真是幸运，波特。”  
哈利翻个白眼：“闭嘴吧，马尔福。”  
他真是连挥动魔杖石化这幽灵的兴趣都没有了。  
因着第二天是金妮的订婚礼，哈利在晚上与赫敏通过双面镜确认了时间地点后决定早点儿睡觉。德拉科见他一副镇定自若的样子，不禁道：“你不紧张？”  
“我为什么要紧张？”哈利笑出声，“又不是我订婚。”  
“我不是说这个，”德拉科唇角勾出一个他看了就不喜欢的假笑，“格兰杰和韦斯莱肯定会对你的终身大事多加关心。”  
“你不要再提这个了，德拉科。”哈利严肃道，“我真的真的真的——不需要一个女朋友。”  
德拉科挑眉：“也许你需要一个男朋友？”  
哈利看他半天，最终还是一挥魔杖将他石化了。  
——世界真美好。

金妮和迪安在众人的注视下完成一个充满爱意的亲吻，场上响起掌声与赞叹声。随后金妮挽着未婚夫的胳膊来到一众亲友跟前。  
“哈利！”金妮率先给他一个拥抱，“真没想到你会来！”  
“我为什么不来？”哈利将红发姑娘从自己身上放下来，抬眼看向对面的迪安，“恭喜了，哥们儿。”  
迪安咧嘴一笑，搂过自己的未婚妻。  
很快，迪安被一杯接着一杯的香槟或威士忌灌得烂醉如泥，在被小精灵漂浮进卧室以后众人将注意力转向哈利。  
救世主的心率飞速飙升，面上却是不显：“都看我干什么？”  
“说真的，哥们儿。”罗恩勾上他的肩，“妈妈今早问我你怎么还没有女朋友，我都不知道怎么回答她。”  
哈利把自己从红毛狮子几乎要搂断气的胳膊里解脱出来，将高脚杯放在一旁的酒桌上：“你说我没有女朋友不就行了。”  
“妈妈现在非常关心你的终身大事，你懂？”哈利将信将疑地看着罗恩，直到不远处陋居门口传来一声狮吼，“罗纳德·韦斯莱！你给我把人领到哪儿去了？！”  
“这就来，妈妈！”罗恩应了一声，幸灾乐祸地拍了拍哈利的肩，“你完了。”  
哈利看着一堆人向陋居移去，默默地跟在了最后面。  
“听着，德拉科。”哈利给周围一圈人施了个闭耳塞听，低声对着飘到他身旁的幽灵道，“一会儿控制住你自己。”  
“我为什么要控制我自己？”  
“上次谁见了乔治送人家一份‘大礼’，嗯？”哈利看向一边的德拉科，“别告诉我这次你打算从他们一圈人身上穿过去。”  
“我怎么可能会有这种打算？”德拉科瞥了眼前面缓步而行的几个人，“你想太多了。”  
哈利突然觉得自己无杖魔法练得真是时候。  
依然是个胖主妇的莫丽给他一个大大的拥抱，然后像每一次见面那样捧着他脸问道：“吃的怎么样？”  
“很好。”  
“最近有加班吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那边没有讨厌的新麻瓜吧？”  
“没有。”  
“那就好。”莫丽亲了他额头一下，“好孩子，有女朋友了吗？”  
“……”哈利看着莫丽温和慈爱而不失严厉的眼神，“没有。”  
于是莫丽放他进了起居室。  
赫敏怀孕，滴酒不沾，所有递到赫敏跟前的酒都被罗恩挡了回去。莫丽将晚饭摆上桌，亚瑟将所有人赶到长长的餐桌前。德拉科在食物上桌的那一刹决定远离这个暂时的“人口聚集区”，飘啊飘地往楼上转悠。  
“说真的，哈利。”有了五岁孩子的纳威率先“发难”，“你真的该找个伴了——别瞪我，我们一圈人都是受莫丽阿姨的拜托。”  
一群红头发将“你个叛徒”的眼神投向纳威。  
双胞胎冲自己对面的救世主开始念叨：  
“实在不行找个男朋友！”  
“就像弗雷德！”这是乔治。  
“就像乔治！”这是弗雷德。  
“英俊。”  
“潇洒。”  
“帅气。”  
“体贴——”  
“够了啊！”莫丽一叉子拍上弗雷德，“正经儿点！哈利就是被你们这群人带坏了！”  
不知道什么时候转悠完的德拉科伴着一声嗤笑穿过桌子后回到他身后，顺带给了弗雷德一个“亲密接触”。  
“嘶——”弗雷德搓着胳膊，“妈妈你干嘛对我放冰冻咒？！”  
“吃你的饭！”莫丽再次一叉子拍过去，“那是你活该！”  
哈利决定降低存在感——当然这是不可能的，莫丽很快转向他，笑眯眯地提起一个目标：“哈利，芙蓉怀孕了。”  
嚼着一块鸡肉的救世主不明所以：“我……送礼物了吗？”  
“妈妈不是说这个，”查理接过话，“她的意思是——在芙蓉生下孩子之前你必须要有个女朋友——当然男朋友也可以——妈妈你干什么也对我放冷冻咒？！”  
真正的罪魁祸首在对面一脸无辜。

“德拉科，”哈利将西装扔在沙发上，“你多大了？”  
“我六月的，比你大。”  
“……”他觉得自己气不起来，“你今天怎么了，闹小孩子脾气？”  
然而德拉科摆明了不想理他，这个话题连回答的欲望都没有。哈利以为这幽灵又是骨子里斯莱特林式别扭作祟，只好自行进浴室冲澡。  
“你的生日真的不办聚会吗？”  
哈利刚从浴室出来就听见这么一声问话，随意扯过毛巾擦着凌乱的发丝回道：“有人给我寄生日礼物了？”  
“好像有，”德拉科指了指楼下，“刚听见海德薇的叫声了。”  
“不用管那些，”他坐在床边，“都是魔法部或者圣芒戈的人寄来的，你不会想知道里边装了什么。”  
“掺了迷情剂的点心或者贺卡？”  
“看来你收到过。”  
德拉科被种这变相的承认逼得只剩下一句话：“睡你的，疤头。”  
终于抒气的救世主：“晚安，秃头。”


	8. Chapter 8

哈利刚进圣芒戈的时候，顶着个救世主的名头不说，又是外表英俊实力强大的大好单身青年一位。据《巫师周刊》不完全统计，哈利刚从霍格沃茨毕业的那年，魔法界黄金单身汉排行榜——哈利是第二，没拿到第一是因为年龄尚小。然而到今年，二十三岁的哈利已经蝉联了三届黄金单身汉排行榜榜首的位置。  
七月三十一号是个星期一，哈利大清早刚从壁炉里踏出来就听见墙上那面镜子兴致高昂的喊声：“生日快乐！我蝉联了三届黄金单身汉头等奖的救世主！”  
哈利面无表情：“早上好，镜子先生。”  
镜子毫不气馁：“我一定是第一个给你说生日快乐的，对吗？！”  
哈利看了眼兴奋不已的镜子，决定还是不打击对方的积极性了。  
其实第一个对他说生日快乐的是德拉科——明知道第二天周一他都有可能起不来床或者说起来了会有不可预估的起床气还说什么他给自己准备了惊喜必须要在零点以后才能睡云云。于是哈利拿起一本魁地奇杂志开始打发时间，等十二点挂钟敲响一声后，德拉科飘到他正对面，神态一丝不苟。  
“生日快乐，疤头。”  
于是哈利当机了。  
“所以你说的惊喜就是这个？”反应过来的救世主扔下杂志，“零点的时候对我说一声——‘生日快乐，疤头’？”  
德拉科上上下下看他一眼：“我是个幽灵，难道你指望我做点儿别的？？”  
“……”哈利打个哈欠，“谢谢啊，秃头。”  
如果幽灵能有颜色变化的话，德拉科的脸真是黑的。  
某幽灵极度不满的一声冷哼将他拉回现实，哈利抬头道：“行啦，你对我说‘生日快乐’我很感动的——毕竟没人能像我一样有生之年撞见一个会对我说生日祝福的幽灵。”  
无法辨别救世主是不是真感动的德拉科·幽灵·马尔福：“……”  
“生日快乐，哈利。”  
“生日快乐，科长。”  
“早上好，哈利。生日快乐！”  
“哈利，收到我的生日礼物了吗？”  
这是今早圣芒戈所有见到哈利后说的第一句或第二句话，在点头点到脖子酸以后他终于有了个回办公室喝口水的机会。  
“哈利，你的礼物。”  
“谢了，镜子先生。”哈利绕过办公桌走向壁炉，“有多少礼物？”  
“一共是231个，比去年多了52个。”镜子兴奋度不减，“那张贺卡很好看！”  
哈利顺着话看过去，不出意外看到一个做出飞吻动作的动态照片正对着他眨眼。他淡定地将同类贺卡统统扫进壁炉里，四溅的火星飞舞了一圈后很快熄灭。  
几个好友的礼物倒是一如既往，莫丽将自制的肉馅饼与糖果打包，随包裹附上两张比尔和查理的贺卡；乔治和弗雷德送了他玩笑商店新出的一套内测产品——比速效逃课糖稍微靠谱那么一点儿的速效逃班糖；至于罗恩和赫敏，一个是金色飞贼的模型，另一个——依然是书。  
小天狼星与莉莉托家养小精灵寄来了贺卡，克利切甚至还附送了他喜欢的甜点过来。哈利拿起羽毛笔，一一写了回信后拿起教父留给自己的双面镜，对着那边道：“克利切，小天狼星呢？”  
“少爷正和小少爷在说话呢，需要克利切把双面镜递过去吗？”  
“不用了，告诉他们一声我很喜欢贺卡。以及约克郡布丁与千层奶酪小酥饼很好吃，谢谢你。”  
“小主人晚上要过来吗？”  
哈利想了想，道：“我等会儿会过去的。”  
德拉科看着双面镜震颤两下被切断：“怎么，你不打算留宿布莱克老宅了？”  
“去波特庄园，”哈利指了指桌角一个印着烫金族徽的羊皮纸信件，“信都送来了，我不去他们会伤心的。”  
德拉科“啧”了一声：“浓浓亲子情。”  
“怎么，要不我带你去你家看看？”哈利冲对方挑眉，“我一直没问你，你和马尔福家什么关系？”  
“我都来住了半个多月了你才想起来这种问题，”德拉科像是被怠慢了般瞥他一眼，“我是旁支，和救了你的那位马尔福夫人没有关系。”  
哈利似是不信，定定看着他。  
德拉科一眨不眨地回视，等到哈利放弃纠缠这个话题才垂下酸涩的眼，轻轻吐出一口气。  
“而且，”德拉科的声音再度响起来，“你得想想以什么理由拜访马尔福庄园。”  
哈利微窘，这个问题他还真没想过。  
敲门声打断了一人一幽灵的交谈，哈利坐直身子一挥魔杖将门打开。  
是个刚从霍格沃茨毕业新来的治疗师，白白净净的脸上长着几个浅褐色的小雀斑，一双蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴看着对面的哈利，道：“科长，祝你生日快乐。”  
哈利再一看，小帅哥手里捧着个盒子。  
看似微笑僵在嘴角实则在脑海里迅速搜寻着眼前这人叫什么的哈利直到小治疗师尴尬的要哭出来才道：“谢谢你，塞维斯。不过礼物我就不收了，因为实在太多了。”  
被叫了教名的小治疗师瞬间如饮血酒，毫不在意道：“科长你可以叫我塞尔的！东西就放这儿了，我去工作了！”  
于是哈利看着手里被硬塞进来的心形礼品盒，深深纠结。  
“妙啊——”德拉科开始“雪中送炭”，“救世主终于有行情了。”  
哈利翻个白眼，将盒子扔进角落：“闭嘴吧，马尔福。”

由于已经打过招呼，哈利直接从圣芒戈门口幻影移形至波特庄园。一个很年长的家养小精灵深深冲他鞠了一躬：“欢迎哈利小少爷。”  
“生日快乐，我的大宝贝！”莉莉摇了摇一头红发，与哈利近乎一模一样的绿眼睛里满是笑意，“你爸爸让小精灵烤了个蛋糕，也不知道合不合你的口味。”  
于是哈利就在吃蛋糕喝红酒的时候，再度被提起某个问题。  
“哈利，你已经二十三岁了。”  
救世主从蛋糕里抬头，“所以呢？”  
“你的女朋友呢？！”  
这不能怪詹姆斯心急，要知道他十六岁就把莉莉追到手，一毕业就结婚，最后成功在二十岁时生下面前这个已经长大的儿子。  
“还没有。”哈利有点心虚地看向旁边揪着自家父亲领子的母亲，“别问，我连男朋友也没有。”  
“没关系儿子，”詹姆斯大大咧咧道，“我们上学的时候就有生子魔药了，到时候你想让谁生都可以。”  
救世主发现自己想正常吃一口蛋糕的愿望落空了。  
夫妇二人将话题转到圣芒戈工作上，被问及下属时德拉科回答了关于“黄金单身汉”的所有问题。  
“所以有人向他告白了？”听到今早办公室的事情，莉莉将目光从德拉科挪到已经装了半小时鸵鸟的儿子身上，“是个新来的治疗师？”  
德拉科毫不客气地添油加醋：“浓浓同事情。”  
“哈利，其实你可以好好考虑一下。”莉莉丝毫不介意这个告白对象是个比自己儿子小五岁的男生，“你不能在这么拖下去了。”  
“好吧好吧，”哈利只好暂时妥协，“我会好好考虑的，但不是这个人。”  
以为得到自己儿子承诺的莉莉和詹姆斯终于放过了已经苦不堪言的救世主。  
“行了，德拉科。”哈利躺在柔软的大床上，“我不想再被一个幽灵催找女朋友或者男朋友。”  
“你要这么想，波特。”德拉科抱胸假笑道，“有生之年能被一个幽灵催婚是件多么令人艳羡的事。”  
“……”  
他决定睡觉前石化这个幽灵。  
但过日子可从来不是件一帆风顺的事儿，在德拉科又一次皱着眉头看完哈利拒绝小治疗师送礼物失败后，他决定给自家室友出个主意。  
“波特。”德拉科深思熟虑五分钟以后开口，“我教你一招，要不要听？”  
哈利从沙发椅上弹起来，打起精神：“说。”  
下午三点半，塞维斯今天第二次来到科长办公室，走到门口却隐隐约约听见了说话声。  
科长在谈话？  
那他要不要等会儿再来？  
好奇战胜理智，塞维斯敲敲门，得到一句肯定后带着酒心巧克力进了办公室。  
“哈利，”他不等对方打算说些别的什么迅速将盒子往跟前一递，“这是送你的。”  
哈利疑惑：“这是？”  
“蜂蜜公爵新出的巧克力。”  
得，巧克力。哈利有点儿头疼，婉转拒绝道：“塞维斯，我是没有女朋友……”  
“那你为什么不接受，因为我是个比你小五岁的男人吗？”  
“我……”哈利咬咬牙，“我曾经有一个男朋友。”  
这句话无疑给小治疗师当头一喝，哈利赶紧趁热打铁，拿起桌上的相框：“就是他。”  
塞维斯看着照片里前一秒对着哈利温柔无比下一秒就对着自己瞪眼假笑的人，微红了眼眶。他算是明白了“无论如何也争不过一个死人”这句话，咬咬下唇道：“打扰你了，科长。我……我先回去工作，再见。”  
哈利面无表情地看着迅速被关上的门，一挥魔杖将相框变回幽灵。  
“这主意真不错吧，波特。”德拉科像是还没闹够，“但你要想想是不是有可能过上几天韦斯莱就拿着吐真剂刑讯逼供了？”  
“德拉科·马尔福——”哈利从牙缝里一个音节一个音节地蹦出来，“这主意是你出的——你负责！”


	9. Chapter 9

罗恩来找他是一个月后了，忙着查案子绑犯人的傲罗区队长成天累的就差奋力一巴掌拍上自家兄弟的头并加一句：“说好一起的当傲罗呢！你怎么背信弃义去了圣芒戈？！”  
——说好一起到白头，你却偷偷焗了油。  
“哈利，”罗恩从冰箱里翻出来他清早刚做好的水果沙拉，“赫敏七个月了。”  
哈利挥挥魔杖将碗碟归位：“七个月就七个月，你慌什么？”  
“我很慌啊！”小罗尼成功患上了准爸爸综合症，“你说赫敏生产那天我要是不在家怎么办，圣芒戈床位不够怎么办——啊啊啊医生说好像是个儿子，这两天赫敏又浑身没劲儿——”  
德拉科的一声嗤笑让哈利赶紧打断罗恩没完没了的絮叨：“第一，赫敏生产那天你要不在家我就在圣芒戈，懂吗？第二，圣芒戈不会床位不够的，我在那会叮嘱好的，懂吗？”  
罗恩看着对面镇定不已的自家好友半晌，呆愣点头。  
“对了，哈利。”罗恩想起正事儿，“你来当孩子教父吧。”  
“当然可以，”哈利不加犹豫地答应了，“孩子名字想好了吗？”  
“这个不急，”恢复正常的小罗尼开始继续大大咧咧，一下搭上哈利的肩膀，“我们现在来说说你。”  
哈利直接挣开搂抱瞬移到旁边的单人沙发上：“我又怎么了？”  
“就你那个事儿吧，都传开了……”罗恩抱着水果沙拉，口齿不清地嘟哝着，“整个魔法部都知道你有个死去的男朋友了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以我来打听打听你那位死去的男朋友是谁。”  
哈利将眼神慢慢飘到正在看热闹的德拉科身上。  
“哥们儿，哥们儿！”罗恩在他眼前晃了两下手，“你不是真的要告诉我你曾经交了个男朋友吧？！”  
“你觉得有可能吗？”他自己都没发现这慢吞吞的调子像极了某人，“我要交了男朋友你和赫敏会不知道吗？”  
“对哦。”罗恩若有所思地点点头，继续吃沙拉，“但是赫敏还是很想问问你为什么会想出这一招？”  
“如果不这么做我就要受到更长时间的骚扰。”哈利看着罗恩即将掉出苹果块的下巴，“想想吧，你的下属在每天下午拿着一个礼物盒告诉你这是送给你的，你怎么想？”  
“那是挺可怕的。”罗恩喃喃道，“这太可怕了……我要问问米勒娃这小孩儿哪个学院的，太可怕了……”  
哈利抽了两下嘴角：“吃你的吧。”  
罗恩奇怪地看他一眼，在张口辩驳与继续抱着玻璃碗中沉默地选择了后者。

“可是我觉得这个主意很有效果啊！”詹姆斯从另一边的画像凑近了道，“哈利你想想，这主意既让你摆脱了骚扰还树立了专情的好形象——你还不怕没人要吗？”  
哈利端着红茶的手抖了抖，抖了又抖：“我是您亲生的吗？”  
——谁家亲爹胳膊肘往外拐啊！  
“当然是，儿子你想什么呢。”詹姆斯一脸“你这是废话”，“我这不是担心你没人要嘛，听说隆巴顿家的小子连儿子都会打酱油了。”  
“可纳威的孩子不才五岁吗？”  
“可你还没孩子啊。”  
哈利觉得自己嘴硬心软这个毛病真得该改改，不然就这种每周来一趟波特庄园的频率，他迟早得疯掉。  
“看吧，”德拉科飘到他身边坐下来，“我就说这主意不错吧，你不要质疑一个马尔福的决定。”  
听到后半句话的詹姆斯默默望天花板。  
“咦？”莉莉惊奇道，“你可以坐在沙发上吗？”  
“大概是可以的，”德拉科看了眼身下的沙发，“好像我自从来了他家里就一直在发生一些我自己也理解不了的事情。”  
“幽灵也会累吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你不是因为站的腰酸所以坐下来吗？”  
德拉科看他好几眼，生生忍下自己脱口而出的讽刺式辩驳：“不是！”  
“别忘了这鬼主意谁出的，”明显知道他即将说什么的哈利凉凉地回击，“我现在沦落到这种境地有你的份儿。”  
“这‘鬼主意’当然是我出的，”德拉科认罪伏法，“下次再被人骚扰你不要找我了。”  
“……”  
他当初为什么要好心收留这个无处可归的幽灵。  
“生气了？”德拉科见他自打进了房间就没正眼看自己，一言不发地脱衣服冲澡。  
哈利不说话，自顾自擦头发。  
德拉科飘近了，贴上刚出浴时还冒着热气的粉红脸蛋，看的他直想咬上一口——当然也只能想，他一个幽灵咬不了人。  
然后他直线穿了过去。  
“喂——德拉科·马尔福！”哈利搓着刚从冰窟窿里出来还在发冷的胳膊，“你搞什么鬼？！这样很冷！！”  
“你怕冷？”德拉科绕着他飘了一圈，又加重了一遍语气，“你怕冷？！”  
哈利刚想答应一声，看到对方眼底清晰的戏谑后决定继续单方面冷战。  
“救世主怕冷这件事除了我以外还有谁知道？”德拉科笑得更欢了，“哈利你真是可爱啊，居然怕冷。”  
“需不需要我提醒你，马尔福先生。”哈利挑起半边眉毛，“‘可爱’这个词不是用来形容男性巫师的，近视了还是配个眼镜比较好。”  
怕冷又不是他的错！！  
“你真生气了？”德拉科见他隐隐有爆发的趋势，坐到床边，“但这个主意你也同意了不是？”  
哈利白他一眼：“咱们能不能不说这个主意了？”  
“不能，”德拉科严肃道，“你先告诉我你是不是生气了？”  
救世主安静了。  
“好吧，”德拉科决定投降，“我错了。”  
哈利惊奇地抬起眼，这才发现对方不知道什么时候又贴了上来。可惜身后是床头，他刚反射性地挪动两下就被挡回去了。  
“虽然这个主意是有点儿不尽人意，不过——”德拉科摸着下巴，“我当时没什么别的想法，毕竟你这一下就能摆脱不少骚扰者，虽然他们追你是他们的自由。”  
哈利被这三两句话绕了进去，点点头。  
“所以你生什么气？”德拉科贴得更近了，“一个耿直的格兰芬多？”  
哈利别开脸，明显自己都不知道自己生什么气的救世主心虚了。  
“我们不谈这个了，”德拉科转移话题，“我觉得我可以试着触摸一些实体物了。”  
哈利一下坐直身体：“真的？”  
“这种改变很奇怪啊，”德拉科摊开自己光华流转的银色手掌，“以前从来没有过。”  
哈利敏感地抓住某些字眼：“以前？”  
“在我被莫名其妙地送到你的公寓之前。”德拉科将视线转回床上的人，“你也在霍格沃茨见过幽灵，可是你见过能这么像普通人一样触摸物体的幽灵吗？”  
“虽然我还是可以穿过这些物体。”德拉科说着，将手陷进被子里，“但至少我可以感受到它们了，比如这个被子棉布的质感。”  
哈利注视着他的一番动作与言语，却听见对方轻声落下一句：“我想这是因为你，哈利。”  
“……什么？”  
“因为这一个多月，和我接触的只有你。”德拉科对上他微微睁大的绿眼睛，“我想也只能因为你。”  
银灰色的眼底似乎带了一丝温柔，像窗畔洒进来的月光。

八月底的时候哈利奉命“出差”，地点是霍格沃茨医疗翼。  
老院长拿着审批文件进他办公室的时候他差点儿将下巴掉到地上，三两眼扫完羊皮纸上的重点内容后道：“为什么是我？”  
老院长抹了把长长的白胡子：“相信我，哈利。这个问题我已经写信去问波比了，但不知道为什么她今年一定要你。”  
哈利发誓自己绝对没有想剪了这把胡子的冲动。  
即便毕业四年，医疗翼的女王庞弗雷夫人他现在想想都心有余悸——拜他上学时候每学年都要进去不止一次的福，他的魔药一定是因为喝多了才能在N.E.W.Ts上拿个“优秀”回来。  
“只有一个月。”老院长以为他不乐意，开始苦（si）口（pi）婆（lai）心（lian）的劝道，“去吧，一个月而已。”  
哈利看着羊皮纸底下空白的地方，视死如归地签了名。  
“这下成了。”哈利看也不看飘过来的德拉科，“我可以带你光明正大地逛一圈霍格沃茨了。”  
“说得好像我很愿意一样，”德拉科将原本漂浮在空中的书扯下来，“我才不想去那里。”  
“为什么？”  
“废话，是你你想去自己死了一次的地方再多看几眼？”  
“那你就待在房间里别出来，”哈利拉开抽屉翻了几张羊皮纸出来，“省的第一天整个城堡都知道我身后跟着个阴魂不散的家伙。”  
德拉科冷哼一声，静静看着他写工作记录。  
罗恩在他去霍格沃茨前决定将赫敏送进圣芒戈看护。  
“你怎么突然要去霍格沃茨，做人手支援吗？”罗恩横躺在办公室的沙发上，嘴里叼着根吸血鬼棒棒糖，“不过医疗翼一直只有庞弗雷夫人一个人，感觉是不怎么够哦。”  
“行了，罗恩。”哈利把他推起来，“我不在圣芒戈这一个月你自己注意点儿，霍格沃茨没法幻影移形。”  
“知道啦，”罗恩不满道，“傲罗有时候人手不够我这不才找你嘛，找别人我都怕他一上战场魔杖对准的是我。”  
哈利烫了杯咖啡递过去：“金斯莱真是个好人。”  
“为什么？”  
“他居然到现在都没开除你。”  
“是啊，他是个大好人。”罗恩狠狠咬碎了嘴里最后一点棒棒糖，“到现在都不把你调过来。”  
“……别傻了，罗纳德。”哈利一个反手将身后的门拧开，“老子这辈子都不去傲罗司送命——现在，跟我去看赫敏，现在。”


	10. Chapter 10

“这上面显示你了，德拉科。”哈利将活点地图放在一旁，撑着手坐起身，示意德拉科飘过来，“看来你不是普通定义上的幽灵。”  
“那要照你这么说我还不是普通定义上的人类呢。”德拉科戳了戳那卷羊皮纸，“这东西你从哪儿得来的？”  
“秘密，”哈利再次捏了一块饼干，“是爸爸他们学生时代的作品，你不会想知道真相的。”  
“我大概能猜出来一点儿。”德拉科抽了抽嘴角，“我说，你大晚上的为什么要看这个地图？”  
“习惯。”  
这是真的，他自从有了活点地图就习惯于没事翻两下，尤其是夜游的时候带上它有很大可能性不被老蝙蝠抓住扣分。后来形势越来越危急，活点地图能让他最快的了解每一个人的所在地与动向。直到战后安全下来，他才把翻看这玩意儿当做一种消遣。  
德拉科将他往里头挤了挤，坐在另一半床上。哈利一边看一边碎碎念：“今儿晚上是躲过去了，明天还不知道有什么事情。”  
“你见到麦格教授了？”  
“见到了，还有阿不思和其他几位教授。”哈利翻出绘有校长室的一张，“你知道米勒娃对我说什么吗，她想让我回来当格兰芬多的院长。”  
“我建议你最好不要答应，”德拉科自顾自翻到另一面的斯莱特林公共休息室，“不然整个学校都会被闹翻了。”  
救世主假装自己没看见这个幽灵轻车熟路的动作。“我当然拒绝了，”哈利白他一眼，“我不想整天被人围着。”  
德拉科接过话：“你今天已经被人围着了。”  
哈利想到这点，心如刀绞。  
这当然是真的，在麦格教授使劲儿敲了老半天杯子杯子才暂时平息了由于救世主现身而引起的骚动后，面带微笑地宣布：“波特先生将做客医疗翼，与庞弗雷夫人有一个月的共事期。在此我希望你们不要闲来无事去打扰他，做好自己的事情。”  
礼堂响起的欢呼声差点儿把天花板上的星星给震下来。  
早餐用完后他决定这一个月足不出户——在从礼堂去医疗翼的这段路上，无数学生向他投来热切的目光，有几个大胆地甚至走上去跟他握手，低年级的直接扑上来准备抱他。  
德拉科从拐角飘出来，哈利一边应付着学生们一边低声道：“你不怕画像看见？！”  
德拉科嘶嘶回去：“我的隐身咒是你下的，对自己有点信心行吗？！”  
进了医疗翼算是能清净点儿了，庞弗雷夫人一边快速穿过病房的通道一边道：“哈利，如果我没记错你是在魔咒伤害科。最近麻烦你帮我管这些学生了，总有些小鬼因为这样那样的理由被送进来。”  
哈利·医疗翼常客·波特在后面心虚地摸了摸鼻子。  
其实被送来医疗翼的学生一般也就是感冒发烧，灌上两瓶魔药在病床上躺半天基本就活蹦乱跳地回去了。严重一点的——比如说用魔咒相互攻击结果导致昏迷或者身体某些部位“变异”了，比如说魁地奇球场上被游走球撞碎骨头了，比如说魔药课上坩埚炸了。  
然后庞弗雷夫人就把自己口中这些“闹腾不安的小鬼”派给他了。  
所以医疗翼的任务并不重，虽然他更倾向于待在药剂贮藏间里分门别类地给魔药贴标签。这样他就不用无时无刻不见到那些狂热的学生们，对方一副崇拜的不能自制的表情他还真是有点儿……浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这个，”德拉科在他一掀帘子靠近病床的时候终于忍不住出声，“门牙赛大棒？”  
哈利沉重点头。  
“这个，”德拉科在他治好一个并将其赶出医疗翼后看向下一个，“欢欣剂？”  
哈利痛心疾首点头。  
如此往复几次后德拉科决定出去转转。  
“那你去吧。”哈利放他出房间门前加了个隐身咒上去，“注意安全，别被洛丽斯夫人看到了。”  
德拉科最后看了眼正在施放止痛咒的救世主，晃晃悠悠出了医疗翼。  
霍格沃茨的布局并不会因为他们离开了仅仅五年就发生太大改变，城堡的重建工作结束的堪称完美。德拉科从医疗翼出来后径直往地下斯莱特林的公共休息室的方向飘去，却在门口驻足了很久。  
学生们零零星星地进进出出，大部分这会儿正在教室里上课。德拉科又往旁边的办公室看了眼，门上的美杜莎正懒懒地吐着信子。  
他发了会儿呆，掉头飘向格兰芬多塔。  
从十一岁到十八岁——除却中间本该有的七年级被迫踏上逃亡之旅外，哈利在这里生活了七年。德拉科轻巧地穿过胖夫人的画像，首次踏足这个与斯莱特林风格截然不同的学院区域。没课的学生们要么凑在一起下巫师棋，要么抱着一本画册或别的书籍喋喋不休，要么躺在床上呼呼大睡不起床。他在格兰芬多的宿舍绕了一圈，也没发现有什么痕迹证明哈利在这里待过。  
当然，分院帽喊出来的是“格兰芬多”，并非“斯莱特林”。  
德拉科立在一个学生的身后看了会儿正在厮杀的棋局，恶趣味地从对方身上穿了过去。沿途正好撞上刚下课时拥挤的人潮，满意地看着一群学生被冷的直搓胳膊后沿着走廊又飘回了医疗翼。  
“回来了？”哈利背对着他，头也不回道。  
“你怎么感觉到的？”  
“温度，”哈利挥挥魔杖将隐身咒撤下去，“逛了一圈感觉如何？”  
“没什么感觉，”德拉科淡定道，“难道我要面对自己死去的场景无声泪流吗？”  
“听着也不像你会做的事。”哈利将书放在桌上，“我出去转转，你要来吗？”  
德拉科想了想，点点头。

哈利当然没打算在城堡里一直转，这会儿教授们基本都在上课。他从医疗翼出来后先去格兰芬多塔楼附近呆了会儿，见到了差点没头的尼克。  
“好久不见，哈利！”尼克见到他激动地摇头晃脑，脖子上堪堪连着的那点儿皮看的他心惊肉跳，“在波比那儿感觉怎么样？”  
“一切都好，”哈利简单和尼克谈了几句，“我去黑湖附近转转，回见啦。”  
尼克冲他使劲挥了挥手。  
“那是谁？”德拉科见尼克飘远了才敢出声，“格兰芬多塔的常驻幽灵？”  
“和你们的血人巴罗一样。”哈利从拱门里出去，眯了眯因为光线变化而有些不适应的眼睛，“他的头——就像你刚才所见的，脖子那只剩一块儿皮连着了。”  
一人一幽灵沿着小道一直走下去，路边的花草叶子上还沾着雨水，地上也有些泥泞。哈利深一脚浅一脚地避开太过湿滑的泥地，袍子也不免蹭的深深浅浅。  
“其实我很喜欢这个地方。”哈利在德拉科开口前道，“每次半夜我都恨不得披上隐形衣在这里坐到天亮再回去。”  
德拉科思考了半晌选择了问句，道：“为什么？”  
“很烦，”哈利平淡地叙述着自己零零碎碎的过往，“最开始的时候我无法适应这种被人围观的日子——甚至在格兰芬多的四人间宿舍里，那种带着躲闪性的试探目光也会让你心里烦躁。”  
“我想找个地方安静一会儿，但很可惜，宿舍不是好地方。”  
“我不理解为什么你当初会拒绝分院帽让你去斯莱特林的决定。”德拉科玩笑般扯了扯嘴角，“如果我是你，静观其变才是最好的选择。”  
“我十一岁前对魔法界一无所知——甚至父母死亡的真相都被恶意隐瞒着，我接触的第一个巫师是海格，第一个同龄同龄是罗恩。当一群人对着一张白纸众口一词时，你觉得他还有独立思考的能力吗？”  
几只章鱼游到水面附近，哈利蹲下身，手探进冰冷的水里。  
“你不是怕冷？”  
哈利抽回手：“就是看自己能不能够到它们而已，我想玩这个很多年了。以前没时间，后来没机会，现在算是因祸得福？”  
德拉科别过头，假装对一棵草产生了浓厚兴趣。  
不远处的禁林里隐隐约约传来海格的大嗓门与学生们的嬉笑声，哈利想那个方向瞥了一眼，道：“海格是个好老师，虽然巴克比克有点不受控制。”  
“你说那只鹰头马身有翼兽？”德拉科像是想起了什么，“它当初——”  
“伤了你们学院一个学生。”哈利轻笑着，“我记得这事儿，后来引发了一系列不胜唏嘘的事情。”  
当然，最后的最后那只耗子还是被扭送进了魔法部，小天狼星重获清白，但于他十五岁时那场神秘事务司的闹剧中死去。  
德拉科低垂着眼，夕阳开始往天际扩散，远处传来一声哨响与霎时响起的喧闹声。哈利注视着朦朦胧胧的水天相接的地方，道：“我们回去吧。”  
“明天还过来吗？”  
哈利有些讶异于德拉科会问这个问题，但还是飞快点头。

如果按照麻瓜世界那些文字煽情画面唯美情节烂俗的言情小说上写的，这种充满诗意的场景非常适合发生点儿什么。但眼下只有一人一幽灵，所以注定不会发生什么。  
哈利非常享受学生下课前一个小时的这段平静时光，他和德拉科站在黑湖畔，看着水底巨大的魔法生物懒洋洋伸着触角，看着夕阳慢慢取代原本刺眼的日光，看着海鸥水鸟逆光张开翅膀，只留一个剪影轮廓。他一边像个老头子一样念旧着絮叨着他的学生岁月，一边听德拉科时不时插上两句独有的“冷嘲热讽”。  
海德薇会在每隔一两日的此时远远飞来，衔着几封信。  
这场面熟悉的让德拉科想落泪。  
“不怕你笑话，德拉科。”离校前的最后一日，哈利犹豫半晌还是开了口，“我总觉得这个场景我似乎在哪里见过——不，应该说我经历过。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如说——”哈利深吸一口气，“我应该曾经和一个人也站在这个地方，像我们一样，谈话、聊天。”  
“再加上一两句‘不合时宜’的讽刺？”德拉科缓缓勾出一个假笑，“你的学生生涯还真是生活丰富，我是不是该荣幸被当成回忆的门钥匙？”  
哈利看他一眼，神色微冷，一言不发地掉头回了城堡。  
德拉科知道哈利生气了，却不敢跟上去像之前在波特庄园那样把人哄高兴。  
他害怕自己只要挪动一毫米，就毫不犹豫地挡在对方身前，像从前一样一字一句别扭至极却情真意切地把人安慰好。  
这感觉真他妈爽。


	11. Chapter 11

翌日一早哈利去向众教授辞行，在斯拉格霍恩与海格接连表达了自己的不舍后，他顺便去校长室看了看邓布利多。  
“祝你好运，哈利。”邓布利多眨眨眼，“现在是你们年轻人的时代了。”  
“会的，教授。”哈利上前几步，掸了掸画框上并不存在的灰，“您也一样。”  
邓布利多颇有深意地朝他身侧被施放隐身咒的地方看了一眼，随即打了个哈欠，眼睛一闭又开始打盹。  
麦格最后拥抱了一下他，像五年前他刚刚返回学校重修学业的那天一样摸了摸他凌乱的黑发：“多加小心，孩子。”  
哈利笑着点头。  
“霍格沃茨永远欢迎你回来。”  
哈利回抱了老教授一下，然后出了城堡的防护界，幻影移形。  
落脚点当然是家里，圣芒戈给了他一天的调整期。哈利挥动魔杖给房间滑过一个大范围的清洁咒，台面上堆积的薄薄一层土很快消失不见。等到行李箱里的衣物自动跳进柜子里后，他才松开领带瘫倒在床上。  
“哈利，”德拉科飘过来，“我们谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”  
“谈谈情，”德拉科迅速改口，“不，谈谈心。”  
哈利仰躺着盯了他好几秒才慢慢坐起身，道：“谈吧。”  
“昨天是我不对，”德拉科深知承认错误比较容易获得一个狮子的谅解，“我生前一直这样，本性难改。”  
哈利挑眉，示意他继续。  
德拉科话锋一转：“我问你个问题，我给你什么感觉，陌生？”  
“并不。”哈利思索半晌，将脑子里原本突兀的熟悉感细碾着说出来，“我总觉得我是认识你的。”  
话音刚落，他看向仰头盯着天花板的德拉科，这个角度他没法知晓德拉科眼底或面上是否显现了一二情绪。哈利自动归结对方大概是仰头仰的脖子酸了才低下头道：“但事实还是我们并不认识。”  
“……”大概这个事实有点沮丧，哈利移开眼，又不说话了。  
于是马尔福少爷想再死一次的冲动都有了。  
“喂——别这样，”他飘到救世主正前方，“说明可能我们直接有某种联结——对，联结，反正就这个意思。”  
哈利眯起眼：“联结？”  
对面德拉科闭了闭眼，道：“我不知道怎么准确表达，但是我和你有同样的感觉。”  
“你是指——”哈利迟疑着开口，“我们之前可能真的认识？”  
德拉科抿着唇，也不知道在思考什么。  
“如果你真的认识我，怎么可能会没有关于我的记忆？”德拉科扔出问题，“对吧，我也说过我是莫名其妙被送到这个地方来的，而且之前我也没见过你。”  
“那我们这算什么？”哈利被他搞糊涂了，“一个陌生房客？”  
“我们挺熟的。”  
“老友？”  
“老夫老妻。”  
“……”两个声音同时响起，救世主一个抱枕砸过去，“谁跟你老夫老妻？！”  
“当然不是你跟我老夫老妻。”德拉科恢复日常嫌弃房东模式，“你脸红什么？”  
于是又一个抱枕被砸了过去。

哈利重回工作岗位时正好赶上赫敏怀孕八个半月，离预产期满打满算只有四十五天的情况下他和罗恩都绷紧了弦——他还好，毕竟是个治疗师。罗恩彻底成了准爸爸恐惧症大军的一员，整日神神叨叨心神不宁，至于后果——  
“你行了，罗恩。”哈利一边释放治疗咒语一边把魔药瓶子扔到枕边，“谁跟你一样，自家老婆都快生了这个节骨眼儿上进圣芒戈。”  
“你别告诉赫敏——”罗恩一边疼地龇牙咧嘴一边拧开瓶盖，“你就不能放个止痛的魔咒吗？！”  
“是你让我一个人进来的。”哈利重点强调“一个人”这个词，“你要再多嘴我就让你现在晕死过去直到明天早上醒来。”  
“哥们儿，你变了。”罗恩故作哀伤，“你不陪我当傲罗就算了！你居然这么对我！说！你是不是交男朋友了？！”  
哈利已经不想就男朋友不男朋友回答他了，直接一挥魔杖将守护神召唤出来：“你现在有一分钟时间告诉赫敏你在哪儿以及你要干什么，超时好自为之。”  
罗恩抽搐两下嘴角，对着守护神撒了个弥天大谎：“赫敏，我和哈利去喝两杯。”  
哈利看着自己的健壮的牡鹿优雅地奔跳远去，再扬手一挥给了罗恩一个昏睡咒。  
“亏他能想出来这个理由。”德拉科飘到床的另一侧，“韦斯莱怎么回事？”  
“腹部被撕了一个口子——”哈利轻轻掀开被子，扯过旁边立着的绷带，“这时候就能体现魔法的好处，不用把他翻来翻去了。”  
“那很疼吧？”德拉科用陈述的语气问道，“刚才没人给他施止痛咒。”  
“他自己直接幻影移形过来的。”哈利轻声解释着，“毕竟一身血的样子很容易被人传到赫敏耳朵里，没看他只让我一个人进去么？”  
“你之前——被他拖去战场上，是怎么回事？”  
哈利耸肩：“人手不够，很常见的人手不够。金斯莱对他这种也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，我又不忍心看他真的去送死。”  
德拉科忽然犀利地盯住他：“受过伤吗？”  
“小伤，我自己就解决了。”哈利见他面色不渝，“别这样，现在不会了，我已经很久没有战斗过了。”  
德拉科继续盯着他。  
“真的是小伤，”哈利硬着头皮扯谎，“你别这样，究竟怎么了？”  
德拉科神色古怪，脸颊上的肌肉线条在昏暗灯光下却清晰明显地微微发颤。嘴唇张张合合两下不说话，半晌才发出一句：“没怎么，就是觉得受伤很疼。”  
他正要说话，却被对方打断：“人都怕疼。”  
哈利很快反应过来这句话的深层含义，却是掉转方向，脚步略显仓惶地走向办公室。  
德拉科慢悠悠地飘在身后，哈利微微平复一下方才突然加速跳动的心脏，淡淡道：“我们回家吧。”  
德拉科在他背后绽开一个几不可查的微笑，语气里隐隐带着愉悦：“好。”

罗恩在他的加强治疗下翌日清早就活蹦乱跳了，傲罗司也没人敢挑战罗恩去把自家区队长受伤的事情告诉赫敏。于是罗恩在午休时分面色如常地往赫敏的病房走，哈利抱胸目送自家兄弟离去后，再度开始巡查病人。  
临走前他狠狠地训了罗恩一顿：“你是诚心诚意地等着我在圣芒戈的时候绞尽脑汁往病床上躺？！”  
“你不在的时候谁帮我瞒着赫敏！”罗恩一脸理所当然，“而且那些小治疗师哪儿有你放心，不找你找谁？”  
“……”  
这话说的真有道理。  
德拉科在一旁目睹两人“礼尚往来”，最后等罗恩捂着伤口出了病房才幽幽道：“好一对难兄难弟。”  
“你这口气怎么这么酸？”哈利将挥动魔杖将房间里的被褥整理好，“吃醋？”  
“我为什么要吃韦斯莱的醋？”  
哈利刚想回他一句“你就接着编”，一抬眼发现某幽灵眼里满满的调笑之意，不禁想到两人之间的某场对话。  
故意作死的某幽灵：“你脸红什么？”  
“闭嘴！”哈利扔下一句低喝，径直回了办公室。  
“我的天呐，哈利你是不是发烧了？！”镜子的咋咋呼呼证实了德拉科所言非虚，“脸怎么这么红？！”  
“安静。”哈利瞪了眼无辜的镜子，“再多嘴我就把你四分五裂。”  
镜子嘀咕了一句“就会欺负我”后恢复了平静，德拉科穿过门飘进来：“喂，我就是开个玩笑，又不是真的老夫——”  
冬青木魔杖稳稳对准了他，哈利的脸上还挂着清晰可见的红晕，一字一顿道：“你再多说一句今晚别想回家！”  
德拉科瞬间一脸委屈：“那是不可抗力——”  
“德拉科·马尔福！”  
幽灵闭嘴。  
哈利迅速深呼吸两下淡定下来，愤愤一挥魔杖给了德拉科一个石化咒：“在这待着！”  
然后他拿起病历夺门而出。  
德拉科对着正前方还在委屈巴巴的镜子只想粗鄙地翻白眼。

当然最后某幽灵肯定还要跟着救世主回家，不然我们就没法儿见到这个月不黑风不高的晚上，幽灵状态的马尔福少爷对着一脸不耐烦的海德薇碎碎叨叨抒发情绪的场景。  
海德薇板着一副晚娘脸，内心充斥着一股子怨念。  
——烦死了烦死了烦死了！为什么主人要收养这个蠢幽灵！这货是生前话没说够还是欺负宝宝听能听懂人话啊！！宝宝不想理他啊啊啊！！主人你快半夜醒过来解救我嘤嘤嘤！！！  
当然哈利不可能半夜醒过来，德拉科一肚子怨气说完了终于进入正题：“海德薇，家里有能自动写信的羽毛笔吗？”  
雪枭瞥他一眼，翅膀指指客厅茶几下的抽屉。  
于是德拉科蹑手蹑脚地费了老半天劲儿才拉开有着圆形手柄的抽屉，轨道摩擦发出的声音令他心惊肉跳。待小心翼翼取出羊皮纸和一根羽毛笔后，他却对着羽毛笔发了好一会儿呆。  
他居然还留着这玩意儿……  
德拉科定了定神，低低吐出早已酝酿好的词句。羽毛笔自动立起来，羊皮纸上很快粘染了星星点点的墨迹或飞白。等到署名也落下后，德拉科将信纸小心翼翼卷好，绑在海德薇腿上。  
“波特庄园，好姑娘。”他揉了揉雪枭毛茸茸的头顶，“不准告诉哈利。”  
雪枭瞅他。  
“我让他买咿啦宠物店新出的猫头鹰粮。”  
吃货屈服了。


	12. Chapter 12

他站在云梯上，颐气指使般让下边的人给他递上从代工点新送来的恶作剧道具。  
“我说，兄弟。”底下人把玩着手里长得和正儿八经水晶球一模一样的圆形球体，“这玩意儿能骗过老神棍？”  
“你放一万个心。”弗雷德趴在货架上，居高临下地看着对方，“老神棍深度近视好多年都不知道像哈利一样换个眼镜，凭她那点儿智商还是看不出来这些。”  
“不要忘了麦格校长已经将咱们的商品禁了好多年了。”乔治挥挥魔杖将箱子送进杂物间，“不过总是有些小孩儿喜欢把东西带进去。”  
“至少咱们为他们创造了暑假生活里绝无仅有的乐趣，作业哪儿比得上玩笑商店啊。”弗雷德从云梯上跳下来，扑进张开双臂的乔治怀里，“你说是吧，兄弟？”  
“绝对赞同。”乔治把人一翻身压到地上，“今天——”  
“休业？”弗雷德说着，吻了上去。  
一个吻显然不能满足两个已然食髓知味多年的人，乔治将手探进身下人T恤的下摆，抚上细软的皮肉。破碎的喘息声回荡在小隔间里，突然一个物体落地的声响，外间的风灌进来——  
“你们在干什么？！”  
乔治猛地抬起身，弗雷德歪过头，瞪大眼。  
莫丽·韦斯莱。

哈利对此事一无所知——虽然他知道弗雷德和乔治隐于双胞胎表面下的另一层关系，在这个照常天高云淡的工作日的间隙，他去妇产科室看赫敏。  
怀孕九个多月的女王殿下肚子圆圆的鼓起来，赫敏半躺在床上，任由护士将治疗咒语投向腹部，最后得出和以往相同的结论：“宝宝非常健康。”  
哈利和走出房间的护士点点头打个招呼，推门进去道：“今天怎么样？”  
“还不错，”赫敏笑着示意他坐下，“是个男孩，他最近总是不安分，我觉得他可能想提前出来。”  
“罗恩呢？”哈利环顾一圈没发现该在的人，“紧急任务？”  
“不是，”赫敏摇了摇头，“莫丽将他突然叫回去了——一封吼叫信。”  
哈利神经一紧：“吼叫信？”  
“罗恩直接给了我一个闭耳塞听——所以我也不知道说了什么。”赫敏好气又好笑，“但反正看他的反应，事情比较神奇。”  
赫敏发誓自己认识罗恩这么久，还真没见过这货脸上能一口气滑过那么多的表情是用“精彩纷呈”四个字都难以形容的。罗恩跟她又简单说了两句，赶忙往家里跑。哈利在脑子里过了一圈也想不出是什么事情，他的想象力最大也就是亚瑟又把什么麻瓜的东西引进了陋居并成功酿造了一系列惨剧。  
刚吃过午饭的孕妇开始犯困，哈利笑着让她好好休息，扶她躺下去后又掖了掖被角，才轻手轻脚地出了房门。  
甫一出门，一个他从没见过的守护神出现在他跟前。  
“哈利，我是比尔。快来陋居，妈妈被弗雷德和乔治气坏了。”  
救世主真是无比庆幸他已经出了孕妇的房门。  
德拉科等守护神的形态消散以后一掌拍上正在发愣的某人：“发什么呆？”  
“我觉得我要请个假了。”哈利迅速回到办公室写好假条，“你不会想知道具体情况的。”  
“我猜猜。”德拉科盯着他羊皮纸上凌乱的字，“这两个不止兄弟那么简单吧？”  
哈利飞快看他一眼，点点头。  
“你知道这件事？”  
“我知道，罗恩知道。”哈利总算将信送了出去，“至于其他人——查理应该是知道的，比尔看来也知道了。”  
德拉科的脸上呈现出一系列非常精彩的表情变化——唯一比罗恩强的，就是没掉下巴。  
陋居门口的草坪上一片狼藉。哈利小心翼翼地接近这栋看起来摇摇欲坠的房子。里边传来怒吼与歇斯底里的争吵，哈利叹口气，走向在门口等着的比尔。  
“弗雷德和乔治你应该知道吧，”比尔向房子的方向看了一眼，“今天妈妈去玩笑商店找他们，结果撞见他们两个在——”  
比尔嘴角抽搐两下，还是说了出来。  
“接吻。”  
哈利揉揉额角：“……结果呢？”  
“他们两个直接向妈妈坦白了，妈妈的反应你也能想象——现在就这样了。”比尔推开门，“走吧，我们先进来。”  
屋子里比他想象的还要凌乱，陶瓷或是玻璃的碗碟瓶子器皿或完整或碎裂在地。弗雷德和乔治站在莫丽的对面，亚瑟站在莫丽身后，一副欲言又止的样子。  
两个人一进来迅速将目光吸引到了他们身上。  
“哦——哈利。”莫丽红着眼眶拥抱了一下他，“你来了。”  
哈利拍拍她的肩膀以示安慰，然后轻声道：“比尔告诉我了。”  
莫丽抽泣着取了一张纸，哽咽道：“你说……你说……为什么会这样呢？”  
哈利看了眼旁边一个比一个面瘫的双胞胎道：“莫丽，你反对他们吗？”  
“当然！”声音陡然被尖利的拔高“他们是兄弟，怎么能——怎么能——”  
“冷静，莫丽。”哈利揽着她坐到对面，“先冷静下来。你想想，如果他们不是兄弟呢？”  
“你让我怎么冷静！”莫丽又抽了一张面纸，“这个比尔也说了，但我不能想象……”  
道歉或服软不是格兰芬多的性格，哈利一边盘算着怎么换个角度让莫丽想开点儿一边和罗恩眼神交流。德拉科在他身后平淡道：“我觉得你还是让她自己想开比较好。”  
来之前韦斯莱家的主妇已经发作过一通了，此时对上他后显得有些脱力。莫丽跌坐回沙发上，哈利迟疑两下后，缓步走上前蹲下身：  
“……如果他们两个不是兄弟，你还会反对吗？”  
房间里安静下来，只余莫丽的抽泣着问道：“哈利？”  
“我想不出反对他们的理由。”哈利温和道，尽量不刺激已经情绪崩溃的女主人，“他们都是成年人了，能这么做一定有理由。”  
莫丽的好不容易止住的眼泪再度汹涌而出。  
一下午的人仰马翻后，哈利几乎精疲力尽，莫丽看似想通了一些但众人也不敢下定论。莫丽看着眼前被她当做韦斯莱家最小的儿子的青年道：“可是你又没有恋人，怎么理解他们？”  
“他有，”哈利还没开口前罗恩声若细蚊地抢答，“曾经有。”  
莫丽转向他。  
“是的。”他吞了吞口水，“我曾经有一个，但是很不幸——他，在战争中去世了。”  
“是……”莫丽平复了一下心情，“霍格沃茨的学生吗？”  
哈利突然不敢看身后德拉科的表情，硬着头皮道：“是。”  
“我能问下他是谁吗？”不明真相的金妮插话进来，“和我们一届吗？”  
决定自我放弃的救世主：“德拉科·马尔福。”

哈利终于被一干炸了锅的人放回白杨路的小别墅时已经是深夜了，大概莫丽最后想通的结果是：“既然哈利能和一个斯莱特林在一起，那乔治和弗雷德在一起也似乎能说的通……”  
救世主全程不敢瞥一眼旁边离他只有几毫米的幽灵。  
“男朋友，嗯？”德拉科挂着一脸坏笑开始“兴师问罪”，“我什么时候成了救世主的男朋友？”  
“……”  
沉默是金，沉默是金。  
但这不代表德拉科会放过他，在某幽灵不知道吃错了什么药在他跟前兴奋地上蹿下跳足足五分钟后，他终于决定举起魔杖来个锁舌封喉。  
“闭嘴。”哈利脸红道。  
“我又没有说错，你这是逃避我的问题。”在德拉科跟着他飘进卧室后哈利将锁舌咒解开，“你为什么非要说我的名字——别忘了那一圈坐着的都是格兰芬多。”  
“你再多嘴我就把你一辈子变成相框！”哈利擦着头发，“别忘了这个主意是谁想出来的？！”  
“再说了，”救世主阴测测道，“我看你对男朋友这个身份很享受啊，嗯？”  
“不行吗？”德拉科抱胸，继续维持刚才的面部表情，绕到他耳畔几乎是咬着耳朵道，“你对我有‘非分之想’，我当然乐意啊。”  
凉气一丝丝从左耳的位置蔓延下来，相反他却心跳如雷。德拉科每贴近一毫米他几乎能向后挪动十公分，等避无可避的时候他才从牙缝里一个字一个字蹦出来道：“我怎么可能对你有非、分、之、想？”  
“万一有可能呢？这是个多么耐人寻味的回答。”德拉科故作认真明显就是打算死磕到底的样子，“你也提到了——那个主意可是我出的，对吧？”  
“是又怎么样？”  
“那你脸红什么？”终于学乖了的德拉科迅速躲开飞速而来的石化咒，“觉得和我老夫老妻很不错？”  
于是第二个石化咒他没能躲过去。


	13. Chapter 13

再一次经历“老夫老妻”事件后哈利忍不住写信给詹姆斯和莉莉诉苦，结果寄回来的信让他觉得自己的吐槽对象应该变成小天狼星。  
原因很简单，回信上詹姆斯只说了一句话：“他调戏你你不会调戏回去吗？！”  
而本应最靠谱的莉莉则表示附议。  
救世主瞟了眼表面看似得意洋洋实则内心忐忑不安的马尔福少爷一眼后，自暴自弃地将羊皮纸扔进抽屉，上楼补觉。  
“别吵，马尔福。”哈利扯开被子钻进去，含混不清道，“你知道我昨天晚上连着做完两个手术。”  
“那谁要你回来那么晚。”德拉科一边嫌弃一边心疼，“好好休息，今天周末。”  
哈利模糊地应了一声，很快陷入深度睡眠中。  
德拉科看着床上人一会儿后，晃晃悠悠地飘下楼，海德薇见到他后叫了两下。  
“看到没有？”德拉科指了指橱柜大理石台面上两个新的牛皮纸袋子，“你的新猫头鹰粮。”  
雪枭心花怒放，德拉科坐回沙发上，对着茶几上被哈利称作“电视遥控器”的玩意儿研究半天，还是一无所获。  
要是有个魔杖就好了，他沮丧地想。  
偏偏难得能好好睡一觉的周末还有人打扰，在某个可以触碰到实物的幽灵正津津有味地看着沙发上一期魁地奇杂志时，壁炉突然冒出火焰。  
“哈利，哈利？！”罗恩的声音传进客厅，“你在家吗？！”  
德拉科看了眼火星四溅的壁炉，决定不理这种扰人清静的家伙。  
“哈利，哈利？”  
罗恩又叫了好几声，大概是觉得房屋主人真不在于是撤了回去。德拉科又在楼下坐了一会儿，听到楼梯间传来脚步声。  
“刚才似乎有人叫我？”  
哈利倒了杯水一口气灌下去，睡眠不足的双眼还泛着血丝。德拉科面无表情道：“韦斯莱找你。”  
“他有说什么事情吗？”哈利揉了揉发疼的眼睛，坐到对方旁边，“你怎么没叫我？”  
“喊了两声就不见了。”德拉科翻杂志不看他，“你需要睡眠，波特。”  
“你说得对——”  
“那就继续去睡觉。”德拉科猛地放下杂志，一板一眼道，“放心，那个蠢红鼬一时半会儿死不了——近几天的预言家日报都没有报道新的案子，不是什么大事儿。”  
“别闹。”哈利想了想道，“我还是去看一眼吧。”  
德拉科不赞同地看着他，但这并不能阻拦救世主站起身将风衣往身上套的举动。

罗恩来找他的事情说大不大说小不小——赫敏生产了，不过是早产。  
周末没什么任务的傲罗区队长一大早就去了圣芒戈陪自家亲亲老婆，两人正说着笑着赫敏觉得下腹一阵抽痛不止，罗恩慌慌张张叫了治疗师过来一看——要生了。  
整个病房迅速转为产房并有条不紊地准备起来，手足无措的罗恩直接被几个女护士赶了出去。然后在产房外不知所为地转了两圈后决定去找自己兄弟，可惜无功而返。  
——可怜的小罗尼并不知道自己兄弟家里有个幽灵。  
哈利从壁炉里出来后转了个向直接走向罗恩所在的地方，眼见一只红毛急得像热锅蚂蚁一样团团转不由得笑道：“什么情况，赫敏要生了？”  
“你怎么知道？”罗恩如同抓住救命稻草一般，“是要生了！妈妈他们一会儿就到——你说她怎么就突然生了啊啊啊啊！！！”  
哈利看完罗恩一番近乎抓狂的表演，打个哈欠道：“等吧。”  
“你刚才在睡觉吗？”罗恩看他这幅困得不行的样子，“你昨晚干什么了？”  
“三四个傲罗被突然送进来了。”哈利靠在外墙上，“比较紧急，所以连夜赶工了。”  
“好吧，因为不是我们队里的我也没细问。”罗恩咕哝一句，“辛苦你们了。”  
被施过隔音咒的产房向外透不出一丝声音，哈利整个人维持在昏昏欲睡的状态。德拉科飘在一边无奈道：“说了去睡觉你不听。”  
韦斯莱一家也到了，甚至包括正在玩笑商店理货的弗雷德与乔治。一大群巫师走来走去的情况下哈利不敢明目张胆回他，在半小时内打了第十个哈欠后终于撑不住道：“我不行了，我去办公室睡会儿，有情况找人去叫我。”  
罗恩应了一声，继续搓手踱步。  
然而他刚走开两步，产房里传来一声响亮的婴儿啼哭，罗恩怔住好几秒——还是如梦初醒的救世主猛地将他向房门的方向推了一把道：“去啊！”  
于是罗恩欢天喜地冲进产房，哈利在不远处找了个椅子坐那儿等着。大概又过了很久——他自以为的很久后罗恩抱着已经被夫妇俩命名为雨果的小男婴出来了，他站起身走过去。  
“哈利，你当教父了！”罗恩颤颤巍巍地抱着孩子，声音也不敢放太大，“他真可爱，你抱抱他——”  
刚生下来的孩子浑身发红，眼睛紧闭着，小脸也皱皱的。哈利小心翼翼地接过婴儿，明显被施过保暖咒与恒温咒的襁褓抱起来暖乎乎的，德拉科忍不住凑过来道：“这孩子叫什么？”  
哈利用另一种方式回答了他：“雨果这个名字谁想出来的？”  
“当然是赫敏，”罗恩戳着小婴儿的脸，“我肯定不会起名字啦。”  
“一猜也是赫敏。”  
哈利轻轻摇了两下怀里的孩子，小婴儿咂吧两下嘴，继续睡觉。德拉科在一旁“胆大包天”地伸出手，触了触婴儿细嫩的皮肤。  
“原来小婴儿是这样的，”他听见身侧的幽灵惊叹道，“你是他教父了？”  
哈利点头。  
小婴儿被众人轮流抱了一圈后由罗恩送回赫敏身边，已经简单收拾好的产妇看到自己孩子自然是笑得无比幸福。哈利正在外面和韦斯莱一家寒暄着，被罗恩轻手轻脚地带上产房的门打断了。  
“哈利，赫敏要见你。”  
一头雾水的当事人跟着自家兄弟进了房间，看到坐在床上挂着温和笑容的赫敏，突然打了个寒颤。  
“哈利，”果不其然，赫敏开始发挥母性光环，“你最好先想好怎么解释关于——”  
他突然有种不祥的预感。  
“是这样的，哥们儿。”罗恩在一旁插话，“我们一致认为——你和那个白鼬有一腿。”  
心情复杂的救世主“不明所以”地开始脸红。  
哈利不得不借用抱过雨果的动作平复一下自己突然加速的心跳，道：“你说德拉科？”  
“看！”罗恩一拍手，“绝对有一腿吧！都是‘德拉科’啊——”  
“你够了，罗恩。”哈利淡定道，“难道你要跟一个逝者过不去？”  
“其实你和那个白鼬真有一腿也没什么，”罗恩状似理解地拍拍他肩膀，“毕竟我们都知道弗雷德和乔治在一起了。”  
“在知道弗雷德和乔治在一起之前小天狼星和莱姆斯是我知道的第一对同性伴侣，”哈利抛出爆炸性新闻，“所以罗恩，你想得太多了，我只是随便扯个人名。”  
“那你为什么要扯那个白鼬啊？”  
——小罗尼你终于戳重点了。  
“难道我要说别人吗？”哈利振振有词，“一宿舍四个人，你和纳威结婚生子，我和西莫的关系都快和坚冰一样，我还能说别的谁？”  
“老兄你重点错了，我的意思是为什么会是马尔福？！”罗恩一脸惊恐，“你忘了你和他曾经是死对头吗？！”  
“忘了。”  
“……”  
罗恩甘拜下风，而目睹了这一场唇枪舌战的赫敏觉得自己应该选择再睡一觉。哈利抱着自己新鲜出炉的教子，德拉科在一旁突然不怀好意道：“喂，波特。”  
救世主瞟他一眼算是回答。  
“你不觉得，现在这种情况——”德拉科清晰地指出细节，“你抱着孩子，站在我旁边——咱们真的很有一腿吗？”  
“……”

“毫无恋爱经验”的哈利发现自己根本没法调戏回去，对于德拉科这种不按常理出牌的逗弄，他除了脸红羞愤石化咒外——也没别的能做的。  
詹姆斯收到接踵而至的第二封信后咂咂嘴让小精灵代笔回信时，收件人一个大写的德拉科·马尔福。至于信上内容——反正不是自己儿子想知道的。  
而已经不知道该说什么的救世主只能表示，他一个工作认真生活规律自尊自爱五讲四美的大好青年为什么要摊上脑子如此够用的一个幽灵！梅林你眼瞎了吗？！！  
“别把你追姑娘那一套用在我身上！”被“有一腿”后哈利如是道，“正常点儿，马尔福！你比我还大！”  
“哦——”彼时刚被解开石化咒的德拉科意味深长地哦了一声，“可是我没追过姑娘，我只会追小伙子。”  
“……”谁来告诉他是不是幽灵有自己的专用语言普通人话他们听不懂。  
“喂，”德拉科见他不说话，“你不是又生气了吧？”  
哈利没好气道：“没有的事。”  
“那你为什么不说话，”德拉科飘到他面前，“觉得比我低所以挫败吗？”  
哈利捂着脸——他是比一般人低那么一点儿没错！！但只有一米七也不是他的错啊！！  
“你一定要如此诚实吗，德拉科？”  
“是你说的‘扔下你那点宛如智障的别扭’，我没记错吧？”德拉科摊手，一脸无辜，“我现在诚实了你又不喜欢。”  
“算了我们放过这个话题吧。”哈利发现自己的语言艺术根本没法和这位比，走向厨房道，“我没有生气，我现在需要吃点东西——我又不像你一样不吃也不饿。”  
“谁让你一口气睡到现在半夜两点。”德拉科道，“以后不许这么加班了。”  
哈利热土豆泥的手顿了顿，低着头却不可抑制地绽开一个柔和的笑。  
“好。”


	14. Chapter 14

雨果的出生是在十月的最后一天，这意味着深秋将尽与初冬开启，哈利带着德拉科逛了一次超市买了点易于贮存的蔬菜水果，回到家后一挥魔杖点燃壁炉。  
“我似乎很久没去布莱克老宅了，”救世主捧着一杯果汁，“要不下个周末一起去？”  
“不要，”德拉科想也不想地回绝，他对布莱克老宅称得上“避如蛇蝎”四个字，“我讨厌那个鬼地方。”  
“要不我给你施个咒语？”哈利开始乱出主意，“你可以选择不看。”  
“那样我就看不见你了。”  
声音里的情绪要多低落要多低落，哈利鬼使神差地揉揉对方一头软软的银发。“行吧，布莱克夫人那个画像也是比较令人——”他用了个稍微合适一点的形容词，“退避三舍。”  
“那个老疯婆，”德拉科嗤笑一声，“我记得她每次见到什么人都会乱吼乱叫。”  
哈利漫不经心地应了一声，顺便想了想关于凤凰社里怎么没见过这人的问题……  
“对了，德拉科。”哈利将一封信从抽屉里取出来，抖了抖展开道，“猜猜这上面写了什么？”  
德拉科心里一跳，看到不是自己熟悉的信纸才放下心。沉吟半晌道：“猜不出。”  
“弗雷德和乔治要办婚礼。”哈利将信纸递过去，不出意外地看到德拉科惊愕的神色，“比我反应好多了，我差点儿没给它扔壁炉里。”  
“我的梅林啊，”德拉科一把拽过信纸，“这二位是要上天啊。”  
“他们上过天……”哈利靠进沙发垫子幽幽道。  
“但是他们打算在圣诞节就办？”德拉科指着信上的一行字，“这是不是太仓促了，而且那个什么商店——”  
“玩笑商店。”  
“玩笑商店岂不是要暂时停业？”马尔福少爷开始逐字逐行地分析，“那可是他们唯一的经济来源。”  
“其实你知道——”哈利手抵着下巴，慢慢开口，“我是不会反对的，甚至很支持——毕竟我找不出反对的理由不是，而且——”  
“而且什么？”  
哈利眼睛闪烁了两下：“算了，没什么，我该去给他们回信了。”  
德拉科瞟了眼救世主写信的动作，陷入沉思。  
这封信寄给的当然不止哈利一人，在罗恩当着办公室所有同事的面将一杯咖啡喷了一桌子后，在比尔一个不慎停止挥魔杖并打碎了一叠盘子后，在查理差点被龙尾巴扫到胳膊——总之韦斯莱一家都瞠目结舌后，这二位击掌相庆。  
莫丽再次被气炸了肺，陋居上下一片血雨腥风。亚瑟一边发了封言辞不算激烈甚至称得上苦口婆心的吼叫信过去，一边偷偷摸摸烧掉莫丽所有尖叫与怒吼飞驰的红色信件。最后瘫倒在沙发上，开了瓶德国黑啤压惊。  
哈利在周末照例拜访波特庄园时自然也提到了这件事，不知道是波特家族天生骨子里就比较包容还是只他父亲詹姆斯本人比较心胸宽广，总之在他说完了弗雷德和乔治是孪生兄弟后詹姆斯的第一句话是——  
“哈利，你知道你教父有个弟弟吧？”  
“我知道啊，”哈利喝着红茶，“雷古勒斯嘛。”  
第二句话：“在他向莱姆斯告白前我以为他和雷尔是一对儿。”  
哈利一口红茶喷到画像上。  
“喂！”德拉科试图召唤小精灵，“你能不能注意点儿形象？”  
“换了是你你试试，”哈利瞪他，“你被你父亲告知你的教父不仅有个孪生兄弟还和他兄弟是一对儿！你试着想一下！”  
德拉科带着一种难以名状的表情道：“波特，你知道我教父是谁吗？”  
“不知道。”在德拉科张口说出名字前他迅速截住话，“我不想知道。”  
然而已经晚了，德拉科望着天花板看也不看他吐出一个足以让人毛骨悚然的名字：“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”  
于是整个会客厅安静了。  
趁着哈利解决生理需求的空档德拉科看着一脸玩味的詹姆斯，半晌憋出一句话：“这样真的好吗？”  
“那要看你的本事了，德拉科。”詹姆斯此刻突然变得要多斯莱特林有多斯莱特林，“我觉得他已经在软化了。”  
“……”  
他觉得救世主真是不了解自己父亲。

结婚的第一步当然是去魔法部登记——但鉴于这两个人是双胞胎，魔法名字上姓氏都是韦斯莱，这近亲近的就十分尴尬了。  
哈利为此特地拿着魔杖威逼利诱金斯莱如果这两人的婚礼顺利办成了波特家在北爱尔兰的一座庄园就借给凤凰社用，于是金斯莱托腮思考一下利弊，点头示意婚姻登记处的处长签名。  
于是第二天整个魔法界都知道韦斯莱家双胞胎登记结婚了。  
大大小小的猫头鹰带着雪片般的信件要么飞向陋居，要么飞向对角巷的玩笑商店。陋居还好，亚瑟很快施展了驱逐咒语；玩笑商店里的双胞胎就没那么容易躲过去了，一整天下来烧的信能将壁炉的火浇熄了。  
在弗雷德冲着自家兄弟发火抱怨这样没法营业后乔治通过双面镜问了他驱逐咒怎么施展。  
这么看生活其实也就或平缓或急躁地过去了，他每天朝九晚五地来往穿梭于圣芒戈与自己的小别墅里时不时加个班——带着德拉科·半灵体·马尔福，使劲儿控制住自己因为德拉科时不时的吐槽或恶作剧而弯起的嘴角。  
德拉科取代了学校里赫敏的地位——半个“管家”，他加班的时候会提醒他冲咖啡以及偷个懒；天气转凉的时候生拉硬拽把他从麻瓜超市的生鲜区拖到服装区顺便吐槽这个棉衣怎么如此短那个棉衣看着如此臃肿而怎么穿才不会让他显得腿短；甚至会在他刚写完一个报告的时候告诉他其实还有三份报告要写。  
“为什么你这么会做饭？”德拉科靠在橱柜拐角处，饶有兴趣地看他将鱼肉一刀刀亲手处理好鳞片与内脏，最后抹上拌好的酱料开始腌制，“如果我是你，魔法可以解决这些‘脏乱差’。”  
“但可惜你不是我，德拉科。”哈利去旁边的洗手池冲掉手上的残留物，“你不懂什么叫做饭的乐趣。”  
“做饭的乐趣，多么贤良淑德。”德拉科懒洋洋道，“真想把你娶回家。”  
“别开玩笑了，”哈利学着淡定处理这种与“老夫老妻”相关的话，“你娶的了吗？”  
“我要是能变成人我就娶你。”德拉科半开玩笑半认真道，“对自己有点信心，单身汉波特。”  
“我对自己一向很有信心，单身汉马尔福。”一个不慎被带进沟里的救世主放下手里的鱼，“而且为什么不是我娶你？”  
于是德拉科瞬间变得认真了。  
“对啊，这是个很严肃的问题。”他摸了摸下巴，“为什么一定要是你娶我？”  
“……”忍无可忍地救世主开始下逐客令，“你给我出去。”  
德拉科一脸无所畏惧：“你知道我不能离开这栋房子。”  
“去客厅待着！”哈利伸手去够摆在一旁的魔杖，德拉科眼疾手快地将冬青木棍抓在手里。  
救世主有点儿崩溃，但转眼看到自己的半成品食物决定还是先解决吃饭问题。瞪了眼笑得阴险狡诈的德拉科后继续转向切碎的食材，赌气般看也不看对方。  
“你说你这刀工用在魔药上该多好，”才被吼了一句的幽灵开始好了伤疤忘了疼，“斯内普就能少扣你们点儿分。”  
“你行了，德拉科。”哈利取过解冻好的培根，“我的教授——”  
“‘要么讨厌你要么谄媚你，能学好才怪。’是这话没错吧？”  
“我是不是没有告诉过你我重修一年后的N.E.W.Ts考试成绩是全优秀？”他放下刀，“以及这话你是怎么知道的？”  
结果德拉科一脸“我就是知道”。  
算了，救世主与对方眼神交流不过五秒就败下阵来，只好自欺欺人地想着不和一个幽灵计较。

一个周三，哈利在出了办公室后发现病房区安静的诡异。  
圣芒戈平时也很安静——当然医师们之间以及医师和病人的交谈还是回荡在空气里的，所以称不上那种一根针掉在地上也能听见的程度，总之就是人人都在三两扎堆的低声交谈。  
“都不干活了？”哈利眯起眼，科长的架子关键时刻还是要用一用的，“今天没有病人？”  
“有，”一个治疗师怯怯举起手，“但院长说让你现在、立刻、马上去他办公室。”  
救世主下意识和旁边的幽灵交换一个眼神，然后趁着所有人还没觉得他神经错乱时转身回了办公室。  
“院长，”哈利从壁炉里跨出来，拍了拍袍子，“你找我？”  
“别来无恙啊。”一个傲慢却不算陌生的声音响起，“波特先生。”  
哈利抬起眼，一个铂金色长发的中年男人坐在老院长办公桌的对面。神色倨傲，眼角却透出一丝疲倦。  
卢修斯·马尔福。


	15. Chapter 15

卢修斯来的原因很简单，纳西莎生病了。找他的原因更简单，卢修斯希望——不如说要求哈利做纳西莎的主治医师。  
在听完老院长简单的几句重点后哈利大概明白了原因，最后卢修斯示意他和自己去病房。哈利在得到院长的点头同意后跟在了卢修斯身后，若有所思。  
“有什么想问的就在这里问吧。”卢修斯在即将进入高级病房区时停下脚步，“我想波特先生应该是有疑问的。”  
哈利看着仍然端着架子的卢修斯·马尔福，沉吟半晌将自己的话咽了回去，道：“没什么，救死扶伤是我的职责。”  
卢修斯扯了扯嘴角：“我还以为你会问为什么是你？”  
“尊夫人救过我一命。”哈利才懒得跟他绕来绕去，“于情于理我都该这么做。”  
卢修斯不带表情地盯了他半天，哈利抱着双臂无所畏惧地看回去，趁着转过头继续向前走，他利迅速回身戳了戳僵着脸色的德拉科，才继续跟了上去。  
纳西莎兀自处于昏睡状态中，出于习惯哈利还是在两人周围布下静音咒，然后将复杂的检测魔咒投向纳西莎。  
“其实我知道西茜什么情况，”卢修斯坐在一旁的雕花扶手椅上，“家庭医生说她命不久矣，但我不信。”  
救世主发现自己真是不会安慰人，索性撤了手道：“我会尽力的。”  
“西茜说她还想看到今年的圣诞节。”  
“我恐怕马尔福夫人要在圣芒戈度过这个圣诞节了。”哈利严肃道，“这一点我很抱歉。”  
卢修斯大概怔忪了好几秒才反应过来这句话的意思，然后起身坐到纳西莎病床前道：“你回去吧，有需要我会找你的。”  
哈利略略点头，轻手轻脚地带上门。

“有什么想问的就问吧，”哈利将这话抛给自己办公室里唯一一个姓马尔福的正在沮丧的幽灵，“别这样，我会尽全力的。”  
“我有什么可问的。”调整好情绪的德拉科却不肯往对面人眼睛的方向投去一瞥，“我既不聋又不瞎。”  
哈利眼神复杂地看着半空中的幽灵，一如当初问对方与今早这位老马尔福是否有任何关系时的不理解。他想了很久该如何挑明事实，但发现自己并不是个“语言艺术家”。  
“德拉科，”他习惯性地用指节敲了敲桌面，“我有写信问过小天狼星。”  
他装作没看见德拉科受到震撼的僵硬的面色与身躯，继续道：“所以——想哭就哭吧。”  
德拉科攥紧的拳头随着最后一句话的落下而缓缓放回身侧，慢慢飘地近了点。  
“有什么可哭的。”  
他感到冰凉的发丝靠上自己的肩膀，他以为衣服会晕湿一片。  
但并没有。  
德拉科只是窝在他颈侧，像寻求力量一般搂住他。  
入冬的坏处之一便是他下午六点下班时已是黑夜，哈利刚抓了一把飞路粉扔进壁炉一个脑袋先在火焰中冒了出来，一看竟然是卢修斯。  
德拉科在他身后眯起眼。  
“波特先生要下班了？”卢修斯用不带询问的语气道，“现在有空吗？”  
哈利将公文包放回椅子上，点了点头：“我这就过来。”  
卢修斯来找他只是因为纳西莎醒了，哈利尚未做好重遇这位曾经的救命恩人的准备就得举着魔杖向人家身上扔检测魔咒——早上那次不算，人家睡着了。  
哈利跨进病房就看到这么一幕，卢修斯握着纳西莎的手，两人正轻声细语地说着话。德拉科踌躇在门口不敢靠近一步，哈利只好任由他倚在门框上死死别过头。  
“晚上好，马尔福夫人。”  
“晚上好，波特医生。”纳西莎笑着道，“很久不见了。”  
哈利抿抿唇角：“很久不见了。”  
纳西莎患的病的通俗说法是急性白血病，这种病在巫师界很不常见，虽然说麻瓜界有一套算是相对成熟的治疗体系，但估计卢修斯是不会接受麻瓜的治疗方法的。巫师界能靠着的就是魔药——然而一位魔药巨匠已然陨落多年了。  
马尔福家家庭医生给的诊断结果是“由精神压力过大导致的贫血”，补血剂也的确遏制了纳西莎贫血的症状。但随着日益渐增的疲劳困倦甚至是家庭医生都无法解释的皮下出血让卢修斯意识到问题不止贫血这么简单，所以他们选择了圣芒戈。  
在哈利用最短的语言解释完“白血病”以后卢修斯道：“有什么治疗方案吗？”  
“有，”哈利简单的说了些其他需要用到的魔药，“骨髓移植。”  
但随即他反应过来似乎纳西莎的所有兄弟姐妹都……去世了……  
“马尔福夫人，”哈利企图找到最后一丝希望，“你的妹妹——安多米达，还在世吗？”  
纳西莎的表情有一丝黯然：“她在两年前去世了，当时我出席了她简短的葬礼。”  
哈利的脸瞬间变得比纳西莎还苍白。

“骨髓移植是什么？”  
哈利切生菜的手顿了一下，头也不抬道：“一种麻瓜针对白血病的治疗方案——不过现在没法用了。”  
德拉科飘到他身边，狐疑道：“为什么？”  
“马尔福夫人是个布莱克，我没说错吧？”哈利叹口气，“小天狼星，雷古勒斯这两位堂弟去世了，贝拉特里克斯和安多米达是你母亲的直系姐妹。现在他们四个人都不在了，没有血亲可以成为骨髓移植的提供方。”  
换言之，布莱克本家基本亡了。  
德拉科沉默下来，盯着案板上的菜叶不说话。  
“你别这样。”哈利已经不知道这是今天第几次说出这句话，“我保证会尽我所能，虽然——”  
“其实我很久没见过他们像今天这样了。”德拉科突然接过话，“我一直以为他们之间气氛很冰冷，但是我错了。”  
“很久了。”德拉科环上他的腰，闷闷的声音从肩膀后方传过来，“我和这个世界分开很久了。”  
哈利转过身，回抱住身前的幽灵，温热的身体暖上冰凉的魂魄。  
“没事，德拉科。”他的发丝正好拂过对方的下颌，“你还有我。”  
德拉科贴上去，鼻头微酸。  
这大概是哈利在和平了好几年后再度波澜起伏的一个圣诞节，每个周末的波特庄园例行拜访也避无可避地提到了这件事情。对于自己父母得知德拉科是马尔福家少爷这一事实却完全不显惊讶的态度哈利觉得答案也只能指向一点——德拉科坦白地挺快。  
哈利一边不动声色饮茶，一边吃味地围观莉莉安慰着依然处于沮丧状态的某幽灵。显然老波特夫人的语言能力要比“死宅多年”的现任波特家主强了不知道多少倍，至少德拉科还能扯一扯嘴角。  
“想点儿高兴的，德拉科。”哈利躺在自己的大床上，偏过头仰视旁边靠在枕垫上的幽灵，“我会尽我所能——我保证。”  
房间里沉默了很久，久到哈利盯着一晃一晃的吊灯水晶流苏几乎要睡过去时，德拉科打破沉默。  
“哈利。”  
“嗯？”  
“你会陪着我吧？”  
“想什么呢，”他往旁边幽灵的方向靠了靠，“当然会。”  
困倦至极时似乎觉察到德拉科嘴唇微动：“怎么就不能呢……”  
不能什么？  
他彻底睡着了。


	16. Chapter 16

纳西莎的治疗过程也不能全然用“不尽人意”这个词概括——当然如果魔药可以根除她体内几乎成指数增长的白细胞就更好了。哈利用最快的速度提取纳西莎的血样并进行血液分析，最后将结果送至药剂科。  
所以在纳西莎第一次皱着眉喝下某位科长绝对不想形容味道与颜色的魔药后，哈利迅速释放了止痛咒语。  
“这算是一种副作用。”他低声对着一大一小两个马尔福解释道，“相当于麻瓜的一种化疗——不过不会掉头发或是别的，只会引起一些疼痛，毕竟这种魔药是直接作用于血液的。”  
“止痛魔药不能一并服下吗？”  
“会影响效果，”哈利见纳西莎面上有了疲倦之色后地才将魔力收回去，“虽然影响不大，但止痛魔药服多了会上瘾。”  
卢修斯了然地略略点头，将靠垫摆回去。  
“麻烦你了，波特医生。”纳西莎比他想象的温柔许多，或许是病体之故让她原本紧绷的眉眼柔和不少，看着没有往昔那么凌厉。  
“无需道谢，夫人。”哈利将最后一道检测魔咒投上去，“这是我该做的。”  
卢修斯在一旁无声回握上纳西莎苍白的手。  
骨髓移植的道路已经行不通，他能做的就是用“化疗”的方式遏制情况有可能随时急转直下的病情。在德拉科默默注视了自己父母又好几分钟后，才穿门而过飘到对着窗外发呆的哈利身侧。  
“活着真好啊。”  
良久，德拉科说了这么一句话。  
哈利欲言又止地看着他，根本不知道说些什么来安慰这个仍旧处于沮丧中的人。尽管德拉科看起来和之前没什么两样，该怎么笑怎么笑，继续日常调戏他。但哈利还是能感觉到这个幽灵心底最深的恐惧和沮丧，一旦得了空子就会浮上来。  
如果没有战争，会不会这一家人就能好好地过下去。  
哈利看着窗外漫天飘洒的细雨，开始胡思乱想。

十一月中旬，弗雷德与乔治再度约他去喝茶。  
当然，被约去喝茶的不止他一个人，连带着罗恩——赫敏处在产后恢复期不方便出来。四个人围在破釜酒吧的一个小隔间里，弗雷德掏出来好几张设计图。  
“这是什么？”罗恩边说边展开羊皮纸卷，“玩笑商店的业务开始扩展到服装设计了？”  
“你想多了，蠢货。”乔治毫不留情地打击自己弟弟，“你提供资金我们就扩展。”  
“不要，我没钱。”罗恩嘟哝着，“这到底是什么？”  
“婚礼的礼服设计图，你们帮我看看还有哪里要改。”弗雷德接过话，“说到扩展业务，我们打算再开一间饮品店。”  
“你们玩笑商店难道没有兼容饮品吗？”哈利挑挑眉，颇有几分某人的架势，“顺便那个速效逃班糖——还是骗骗小孩子比较好，我就算了。”  
“哈利你真没意思。”  
“就是嘛，何必这么诚实？”乔治笑嘻嘻地把设计图往他跟前一推，“来看衣服。”  
哈利只好举起设计图，对着边边角角看了半天也没看出个所以然来，随口道：“这种东西你为什么会想着让我们看？”  
“那应该找谁？”  
“德拉科啊，”脱口而出的救世主完全没注意到对面三个瞬间一脸心情复杂，“他那么有品味。”  
于是小圆桌子跟前瞬间安静了。  
从黄油啤酒里抬起头的救世主：“我有说错什么吗？”  
“没有，”弗雷德缩了缩脖子，“没有，当然没有。”  
旁边德拉科·别人看不见的幽灵·马尔福跟着一脸心情复杂，然后履行了自己在房东口中有品位的职责：“这燕尾服不适合他们两个。”  
“燕尾服不适合你们两个。”哈利装模作样地看了半天，补全了德拉科没说出来的下半句话，“你们没这气质。”  
“……”忍无可忍的乔治终于决定给自己挽回一点面子，“哈利你真的和那只白鼬有一腿吗？！！”  
“你想多了，”救世主面不改色心不跳，这话从他父亲詹姆斯嘴里冒出来不止一次，免疫力什么的早就不可同日而语，“我这是中肯建议，建议你们出门左转再右转三百米摩金夫人长袍店，那里什么衣服都有。”  
可能在詹姆斯看来自己儿子和一只幽灵生前真有点儿什么关系也没什么……  
“说回来，”乔治将设计图放到一边，“哈利你是不是负责了纳西莎·马尔福的治疗工作？”  
哈利并不纠结于这两人是如何知道这个事实的，毕竟有一两个朋友在圣芒戈工作再正常不过。他点了点头表示默认，然后听到罗恩好奇地发问：“是很不好的病症吗？”  
“病情是有点棘手，不过我能处理。”哈利放下玻璃杯，“具体细节我也不能告诉你们，医院是有规定的。”  
“辛苦了，兄弟。”罗恩拍拍他的肩膀，“祝你好运。”  
救世主莫名其妙地看着对方。  
“我们打算圣诞节那天办婚礼！”乔治兴高采烈道，“这主意不错吧！正好晚上直接吃圣诞大餐，哈利你到时候留下来吧！别这一个人过圣诞节了，那多没劲儿。”  
“不啦，我回波特庄园。”  
最后终于确定了婚礼一些细节事宜时已经是华灯初上了，哈利裹紧了大衣领子后从破釜酒吧绕出对角巷。他实在不想多问关于莫丽和亚瑟的反应，这两人能这么兴致勃勃看来是毫无后顾之忧。  
“你之前的圣诞节都是一个人过吗？”  
“其实也不算，”哈利偏过头看着飘在身边的德拉科，“有时候去布莱克老宅找小天狼星。”  
德拉科见他拐的方向不对，道：“你这么晚了要去哪儿？”  
“去圣芒戈，”哈利解释道，“看看你妈妈的状况。”

将纳西莎转进圣芒戈在德拉科看来是自己父亲做的最正确的决定，他从没觉得从小到大给自己开药的家庭医生会有多么靠谱。用他的话来说，就是——  
“接个骨头都没庞弗雷夫人快，”德拉科撇着嘴，“我曾经有次骑着玩具扫帚在庭院上空飞，不小心把自己撞树枝上了。”  
“……那你还真是不小心，”哈利药瓶的手抖了一下，“还有什么破事儿一并说了吧。”  
“不能说。”德拉科故作认真道，“说了就没有距离了。”  
“距离？”哈利挑眉，“你要保持距离——可以，滚远点儿。”  
在某个幽灵还没回过神发现前面的人已经进病房了，只好摸摸鼻子赶紧跟上去。  
“从检测结果看病情还是可以控制住的，马尔福先生。”哈利翻了翻送来的血液检测报告单，里边白细胞的数量的平均值有所降低，“您看看吧。”  
从病房外飘进来的德拉科正好听见前半句话，僵在原地半天没动弹。卢修斯匆匆扫了眼自己也不是太懂的密密麻麻的数据后微微点点头：“西茜后面还要服药吗？”  
“这是当然，”哈利有些不明所以，“不过今天不需要了，最近多注意休息。”  
救世主意有所指地看了眼床头放着的一沓文件，纳西莎温柔地笑了笑，答应下来。  
“行啦，”哈利拍了拍靠在自己身上情绪低落的德拉科，“开心点，病情已经可以控制了，嗯？”  
“我真的该谢谢你。”德拉科喃喃，“我似乎从没给你说过谢谢。”  
“是吗？”哈利偏头想了想，“好像也没什么关系吧。”  
于是德拉科再度沉默下来。  
“我们之间需要说谢谢吗？”  
德拉科清清嗓子，正准备支支吾吾地说些什么时办公室门被敲响，凝滞的气氛一扫而空。  
其实他也不知道该对哈利说些什么，但总觉得不说点儿什么又不合适——他看着前方正与门外属下谈工作的医师，突然想说说某些尘封多年的陈年旧事。  
哈利绕回沙发前，挥挥空气：“德拉科，德拉科？”  
“怎么？”德拉科抬头，惯性地往前飘了一下。  
“等等——”作为现任医师的救世主敏锐地发现对方动作中细微的不同，“你试着往下降一点。”  
“降一点？”德拉科上上下下看着他，“你确定我不会穿透地板？”  
“——相信我。”  
哈利闪烁着坚定的眼神让德拉科不由自主地照做，随后他明白了这是为什么。  
“我可以——”他惊讶地看着自己落地的身体，“我可以——”  
“是的，”哈利微笑道，“你做到了。”  
他看着自己稳稳踏在地上的双脚，再度抬起头。  
对面绿眼睛里闪着与他如出一辙的激动与兴奋，几乎是同一时的，德拉科自然弯起紧绷多日的唇线，用走的方式缩短两人的距离。  
哈利有那么一下的停滞：“你——”  
“谢谢。”  
德拉科微垂下头，在他正脸红着打算以一句“Nothing”结束这段对话时，吻上了他。


	17. Chapter 17

哈利猛地向后退开一步，两唇相触不过三秒便匆匆分开。他别开头，唇上本应微凉的触感却让他觉得热烫无比，整张脸都在发烧。  
“你该下班了。”  
德拉科一句话让他心脏跳得更厉害，在努力让双手看起来不处于颤抖状态后哈利迅速脱掉身上的白色大褂，换上挂在衣帽架上的大衣，提起公文包飞路回家。  
救世主选择了正常人都会选择的逃避态度，德拉科对此并不感到奇怪。回家后哈利所做的第一件事是把自己锁房间里，德拉科识趣地没有跟着上楼，抓了一把猫头鹰粮递到一脸嫌弃的海德薇面前。  
“我哪儿有那个胆子现在跟他说话，”德拉科对着海德薇道，“毕竟当初是我的错。”  
吃得正欢的雪枭咽下嘴里的食物，郑重地与他对视一眼后咬了咬他的关节。  
“你也怪我吧？”  
海德薇歪着脑袋做出一个摇头的动作，翅膀指指楼梯。  
“乖，别闹。”德拉科拍拍雪枭毛绒绒的脑袋，“吃你的。”  
海德薇不依，直接从他胳膊上扑棱两下翅膀飞到楼上，爪子使劲敲着房间门，试图打破屋内主人装鸵鸟的状态。  
“怎么了？”  
德拉科在楼下听到开门声与问话声，站在原地依然不敢动。  
随后是有规律的脚步声。  
“你饿了？”德拉科差点没咬着自己舌头。  
哈利避开他——具体来说应该是视线避开他：“是啊，我需要吃点东西。”  
海德薇跳回架子上，用一种恨铁不成钢的眼神看着他。厨房里传来哗哗的水声与菜刀和菜板相触的嚓嚓声，德拉科挪动两步，将自己陷进沙发里。  
“你那个时候是不是有话要说？”  
德拉科抬眼，哈利正将晚餐端上桌。瓷器与桌面发出的撞击声一下一下像小木槌一般砸着他跳动不已的心脏，他迎上哈利略带了锐利意味的视线。  
然后他道：“并没有，只是想打破尴尬。”  
哈利的眼神成犀利了。  
“你知道我恐怕不能接受。”  
哈利半靠在床上，对着前方倚着墙的德拉科无奈道。  
“我也没让你一定要接受。”德拉科淡淡道，“不用管我。”  
——这幽灵是在赌气对吧，救世主面无表情地和对方对峙一会儿，拉灯睡觉。

也不知道该说救世主心大还是对于感情方面他总有那么一点儿迟钝——是吧是吧人家小医生都盯他好几个月了好不容易鼓起勇气告白才知道什么情况。跟一个养在家的幽灵突如其来接吻这种事情也就不过尴尬那么一两天，完了该干什么干什么。  
对于这样的哈利，德拉科只能再一次表示心累。  
时间进入十二月，不管离得远近，全城的人开始意识到新年即将到来。这同样意味着弗雷德与乔治的婚期临近了，在十二月的第一个周三晚上，小猪捎来了两人的请帖。  
“所以我们真的要见证一场奇迹般的婚礼了，德拉科。”哈利将请柬递过去，“期待吗？”  
“没什么期待的，”德拉科假笑道，“如果一定要说期待，我还是很想看看韦斯莱夫人的反应。”  
“……”  
算了，莫丽的表情他也能想象出来，只不过不好形容而已。  
“我给莉莉他们写封信，”哈利边从抽屉里扯出羊皮纸边道，“真是期待小天狼星的表现。”  
门外空旷的街道上清晰地传来车门被甩上的“砰砰”声，这对居住在麻瓜街区的哈利而言早已司空见惯。德拉科好奇地向窗外看去，疑惑道：“这两个人好眼熟。”  
“哪两个？”哈利头也不抬道，“这附近我就认识那个每周来串门的社区管理员。”  
“我说错了，应该是三个人。”德拉科向窗户前凑得近了点儿，“还有个小婴儿——格兰杰和韦斯莱？！”  
“不可能，罗恩考了麻瓜驾照我怎么不知道。”  
于是有人敲门了。  
德拉科从窗户前撤回来，顺手将窗帘拢得严丝合缝。似笑非笑地看着他：“看来这只红毛想给你个惊喜。”  
果不其然。  
“哈利！”刚生产完的赫敏胖了一圈，和五年前他们刚毕业相比简直天壤之别。德拉科捂住脸别过头，慢悠悠地走到餐桌旁坐下。  
“不错吧！”罗恩兴奋道，“我新买的车！还考了麻瓜与巫师的双重驾照——不过麻瓜驾照难考多了，那么多交通规则我怎么记得过来……”  
“罗纳德！”赫敏将往罗恩沙发跟前推，打断这人一开始唠叨就没有边际的毛病，“去给我坐那儿。”  
罗恩吐吐舌头，乖乖坐好。  
哈利接过正躺在赫敏怀里睁着大眼睛望向四周的自家教子，新妈妈终于有个空甩一甩自己酸痛的胳膊，无奈道：“本来不想带他，一直哭。”  
“所以应该是想我了？”哈利坐在小两口对面的长沙发上，“最近怎么样？”  
“还好，就是照顾孩子真费劲儿。”赫敏瞟了眼呈“大”字型的罗恩，一掌拍上对方的腿，“注意形象！”  
“好好好，”罗恩装模作样地清清嗓子，开始说正事儿，“哈利，弗雷德和乔治的请帖收到了吗？”  
“当然，”哈利示意被自己扔在餐桌上的卡片，“等等，我还没给莉莉写完信呢。”  
趁着哈利把雨果放在沙发上去写信的空档，德拉科在以眼神征求了房东的肯定以后小心翼翼地走到沙发前去围观小男婴。  
反正除了哈利以外没人能看见他，德拉科大胆地想。赫敏停下翻空间袋的动作，罗恩换了个方向翘着二郎腿，道：“哈利，我圣诞节可以休假了。”  
“今年轮休到你了？”坐在餐桌旁的哈利将信叠好收进信封，“不错，准备去哪儿？”  
“等弗雷德和乔治的婚礼过了我们一家去罗马尼亚看查理，哎我跟你讲查理谈女朋友了。”罗恩喜滋滋道，一脸憧憬的表情像极了六年级时中了迷情剂的傻样，“你今年是不是又不休息？”  
“收起你的幸灾乐祸。”救世主戳穿了这人的真实想法，“我不休息也无所谓，反正闲着也是闲着。”  
德拉科看雨果要睡着了，从后面一掌拍上哈利的大腿以示提醒。  
“赫敏，”他一边腹诽一会儿要狠狠揍一顿这幽灵一边道，“雨果似乎想睡觉了。”  
“他一会儿就又精神了。”赫敏无奈道，“总是这样，睡上没一会儿就醒，真累人。”  
对小时候全无印象的救世主对此不置一词，趁赫敏不注意他转头瞪了眼德拉科，然后挥挥魔杖将杯子里的水加热。  
德拉科耸耸肩，决定上楼先睡觉。  
“咦？”罗恩突然换了语调，“你家里有人吗？”  
“——没有。”救世主差点儿脱口而出一句有，“你睁大眼睛给我找出第四个成年人来。”  
“你家楼梯在响。”  
话音一落楼梯那儿立刻没声了。  
德拉科在上楼——哈利迅速转身望了一眼“空无一人”的楼梯间——某幽灵自打发现自己能走以后再也没飘起来过。他接话道：“你傲罗当久了，都幻听了。”  
“……”可怜的小罗尼一脸受伤，“你为什么不信我？”  
“这是我家，罗恩。”哈利实在要气笑了，“我还没和谁同居呢。”  
——都同居半年了这么说有点儿不太好吧。  
“谁不知道你有隐形衣啊……”罗恩嘟哝了一句，走上前将自己儿子抱回来。  
哈利迅速给了身后还僵在原地的德拉科一个消声咒，透过余光满意地看到对方消失在二楼楼梯口的银色袍脚。

送走罗恩与赫敏后他长出一口气，身后德拉科的声音冷不丁响起：“我还真没想过会这样。”  
“这不能怪你。”这回终于正常说话了，“你说过——”  
“——我想这是因为你。”  
三个月前的这句话突然从记忆深处翻上来，带着当时德拉科温柔的眼神，现在想来里边似是掺了些可以称为爱情的东西。  
他的脸突然红了，脑海里有些东西叫嚣着要将自己公之于众，眼前像是闪过什么画面——熟悉，然而快的根本抓不住。哈利就这样沉默地在原地站了半晌，最后觉得自己面色如常了才敢转向德拉科。  
“你怎么了？”德拉科像是在一瞬间就发现了他的不对劲，“怎么哭了？”  
他一摸脸，是干的。  
“眼圈是红的，”德拉科叹口气，“想到什么了？”  
“没什么，”他想也不想地搪塞道，“快睡吧，很晚了。”  
“你跟我说实话。”德拉科的声音带了他从未听过的强硬，“能有多大事儿，你连伏地魔都杀死了。”  
“真的——”  
“别骗我，哈利。”幽灵轻声道，“你在想什么我是能猜出来的。”  
原本早就习以为常的熟稔感一瞬间涌上来时还是让他忍不住眼眶发酸，他还是扯了一个理由出来：“魔咒——我是指任何魔咒，对你都是有作用的。”  
“这很正常啊，”德拉科莫名其妙地答道，见哈利依然不肯正视他只得走下台阶，“你对皮皮鬼或是血人巴罗施咒语也是有效果的。”  
哈利沉默了。  
在德拉科的记忆里，这种沉默多数都是由自己挑起的——要么无话可说要么突然不想说话。他努力压下自己突然急躁起来的情绪，双手搭上面前人的肩，努力温和道：“你在担心什么？”  
“我也不知道我在担心什么。”哈利眨眨眼睛，眼泪还是不受控制地落了下来，“但我就是突然想起来这一点，尽管第一次对你施展石化咒的时候我就看出来了。”  
德拉科与他对视几秒，低头在对方唇上印下一吻。  
“别担心，”他一根一根极有耐性地将哈利紧握成拳的手指掰开后两手十指相扣，“我不会有事的。”  
“德拉科，”哈利任由自己的手被对方牵过去，“我的直觉一向很准。”  
“你的直觉一向跟特里劳妮那个老神棍一样准。”德拉科完全忽略了他语气里的颤抖，玩笑一般道，“好了，快去睡觉，你明天还要上班。”  
两人一前一后回了房间，德拉科靠在墙边围观他将信件绑到海德薇腿上又放她出去，道：“为什么你会突然那么想？”  
“想都想了，我能说什么。”哈利扯过被子，“我一直觉得你很像一个人。”  
德拉科喉咙一紧：“谁？”  
“我没法说，不知道怎么表达。”哈利垂着眼，“我应该是知道那个人的，然而怎么都想不起来。”


	18. Chapter 18

其实哈利圣诞节要加班的真实原因是，他如今成了纳西莎的主治医师。鉴于纳西莎的病情好不容易有了希望，他在向卢修斯提出圣诞节留院观察的要求的同时也就宣告着自己终于轮到的年休泡汤了。  
彼时德拉科就站在他身后，见自己父亲沉吟半晌后点了头才放下心。哈利将空药瓶收回口袋，在诊疗记录上签了名字，微微欠身步出病房。  
离圣诞节还有一个周，哈利少不得要做些准备，以往一个人过的时候他基本都是去找小天狼星，但今年不一样了。  
“平安夜的大餐你准备去哪儿吃？”  
哈利挥动魔杖给家里的各个角落施展着清洁咒，闻言转头道：“怎么了？”  
“格里莫广场，波特庄园，还有这里。”德拉科懒懒地躺在沙发上，“或许舅舅愿意去波特庄园？”  
“他一个画像没什么愿意不愿意的，这很好说动。”他转头瞥了眼一直在犯懒的某幽灵，“起来。”  
“不。”  
“我要洗沙发坐垫，你起不起来？”  
“你不会用个清洁咒吗，波特？”  
“你不会到别的地方躺着吗，马尔福？”  
“我懒。”  
“起来！”  
“不起来。”  
后果是哈利一挥魔杖将德拉科扔进餐桌旁的椅子。  
德拉科玩味地低声说了一句老掉牙的话：“真贤惠。”  
“马尔福，”救世主忍无可忍，“你不帮忙可以不要添乱行吗？”  
“波特，”德拉科扬起一个假笑，“你觉得一个幽灵有添乱的技能吗？”  
“……”  
因为屋子平时就很干净，哈利只是将起居室的窗帘与沙发坐垫套拆下来扔进洗衣机任由滚筒自己搅着去了。等一楼的清洁工作告一段落后他回卧室休息，此时犯懒阵地由沙发变为床的德拉科正在打量他没什么特点的衣柜。  
“你要穿什么衣服去参加婚礼？”  
“还能有什么？”哈利奇怪地看对方一眼，“不就是西装？”  
“我还以为你会穿巫师长袍。”  
“我不太习惯那个，”他摇摇头，“行动不便，虽然有几件是没错，不过更多的是到膝盖的短袍。”  
“虽然我很高兴你说我品味不错。”德拉科毫不留情地第一万次打击他千篇一律的衣柜，“但你的衣服真的太单调了，完全没有亮点可言。”  
“你瞎吗，德拉科？”哈利忍不住拉开另半个衣柜，“这么一大片五颜六色的外套你看不见？”  
——其实也就黑色藏蓝色与深绿色三种颜色。  
“看不见。”  
“可惜你是个幽灵，马尔福。”哈利凉凉地打击回去，“就是瞎了我也没法治你。”  
“……”被戳到痛点的幽灵不说话了。

平安夜大餐最后商量的结果是——一人一幽灵与一群画像齐聚波特庄园。  
莉莉与詹姆斯见过德拉科太多次，而小天狼星则不同，见到自己传说中的外甥第一反应差点儿从画框里跌出来。  
起因是德拉科见到正和詹姆斯打打闹闹的小天狼星，非常淡定地叫了一声：“舅舅。”  
于是小天狼星被震惊了。  
然而一个从头到脚都是银白色的幽灵根本看不出来特征，于是小天狼星在自己脑子里将族谱上的姐姐挨个过了一遍才敢问一句：“德拉科？”  
德拉科点头。  
在小天狼星问东问西了一堆关于纳西莎的事情后小精灵及时打断了这对舅甥“多年不见”的亲情叙旧，将一人份的精致晚餐端上桌。  
“哈利。”小天狼星吞吞口水，“你让我们这么看着你吃真的好吗？”  
“你可以选择不看的，小天狼星。”喝着南瓜汁的救世主完全忽视了自家教父的哀怨，“有莱姆斯在旁边。”  
“……哈利，”小天狼星开始提起哈利的软肋，“詹姆斯说你还没有女朋友。”  
“……”哈利漂浮起所有的碗碟，“其实我还没有男朋友。”  
后面自家教父想撞墙的表情他是看不到了。  
“尖头叉子啊，”小天狼星在哈利离去好久后才敢开口道，“我觉得我有必要给你说件事情。”  
“但是大脚板啊，”詹姆斯努力从“地上”站起来，“你说的事情我都知道啊。”

“别闹，德拉科。”哈利一把将德拉科揽在他肩上的爪子拍下去，“要进陋居了。”  
“他们看不见我。”德拉科上上下下扫了他一眼，“紧张什么，又不是你结婚。而且以前也没见你有这么大反应啊。”  
“你够了，”救世主几乎要吼出来了，“他们能听见你，所以我紧张！”  
站在陋居窗口的罗恩神色复杂地看着旁边刚刚才给他说完某件事的妻子，道：“我还是不信。”  
“信不信由你，”赫敏哄了哄怀里的小雨果，“我真觉得他和马尔福是情侣，我问过他。”  
“你就这么问的？”  
“当然不是。”赫敏捅了他一下，“我当时一直问他到底是不是交女朋友了，他后来才说他交了个男朋友。我一开始以为是拉文克劳的哪个男生，结果现在发现可能是马尔福。”  
“可哈利不是说那是骗我们的吗？”罗恩百思不得其解，“这两个那么多年死对头谁都知道啊。”  
赫敏斜盯着他，罗恩脑子里转了一圈突然一拍手：“你是说——那天在哈利家里的是马尔福？！”  
褐发女巫看着窗外正徐徐走来的救世主，点了点头。  
“不对。”赫敏又反应过来，“马尔福都死了这么多年了怎么可能是他。”  
此题无解。  
——但是从某种程度上讲，这两位老友也算又抓住了重点。  
“小罗尼！”弗雷德从楼梯上跳下来，“怎么不来帮忙呢？”  
“诶——”罗恩刚发出一个音节就被另一双手拖了出去，“喂喂喂乔治你给老子冷静点儿！”  
“得了吧谁当初和赫敏结婚的前一个晚上在楼顶引吭高歌？”乔治与弗雷德将罗恩拎出大门，“赶紧的你先和我们过去！”  
“哈利——”  
罗恩见到刚好走到门外的救世主，可惜还没等喊出救命就看到自家兄弟笑眯眯地挥挥手：“等会儿见。”  
请帖其实也没发出去几张，哈利掏出怀里的银质小卡片在手中掂了两下，指腹摩挲上面凹凸不平的文字又将它塞回胸前的口袋。赫敏隔着窗户向他招了招手。  
“雨果怎么样？”  
“今天似乎挺乖的。”赫敏将孩子递过去，“还没哭呢。”  
哈利摇了两下怀里的小男婴：“一会儿要是在教堂哭了才麻烦。”  
“今天不带他，”赫敏解释道，“妈妈会帮忙看一会儿。”  
“怎么？”他有些惊愕，“莫丽不去吗？”  
赫敏无奈点头。  
两人一时都有些沉默，哈利有些只好将注意力转回怀里的教子，赫敏戳了戳孩子肉肉的脸蛋，轻声道：“你应该能理解。”  
“理解是一回事，现在又是另一回事。”这种场景最是累人，完全不会与人说话的救世主决定转移话题，“弗雷德他们请了谁？”  
“其实也没什么人，就咱们这些，还有以前凤凰社的几个人。查理寄来了礼物——妈妈这才知道当初所有人都瞒着她一个，今早又发了一顿火。”  
戈德里克山谷的小教堂一如既往地静谧，即便是婚礼也没能惊扰这里半分。离门口稍远一些的路上匆匆而过几个或麻瓜或巫师的行人，在冬天的冷风中缩着脖子向这里扫了一眼。  
此时正是下午，阳光穿破英格兰地区上空湿冷的水汽，透过门上的玫瑰圆窗与彩绘玻璃斜斜地照进来，木制长椅上投射出一小块一小块的光斑。神父站在讲台前，用庄重的语调念出千篇一律又总是充满仪式感的文字。  
哈利独自一人坐在人群最后方，德拉科抱胸坐在他身侧。暖橙色的阳光让他原本泛着冷调的银色身体柔和了不少。神父最后问到乔治是否愿意时，红发男巫点点头道：  
“我愿意。”  
一只手缓缓搭了上来，搭上他冰凉的手背与突出的骨节，搭上他虎口处被魔杖擦出的薄茧，搭上他掌心几道沟壑不平的折线。  
十指吻触。


	19. Chapter 19

这件事情两个人没办法再置若罔闻，连同第二个甚至不能称为意外的吻。德拉科站在他身后，率先打破沉默。  
“在你发问之前先听我讲个故事，”德拉科抬手打断他的欲言又止，“不长。”  
哈利点点头，接了杯热水将自己陷进沙发里，示意德拉科坐到他对面。  
“一九九一年的时候我进入霍格沃茨，”德拉科在搓了两下手后选择了最直白的叙述方式，“我想过会遇到他，但没想过会爱上他。”  
“我们是死对头。”  
“我总是在挑衅他，反过来他也总是回应般的在挑衅我。”德拉科说到这里时苦笑一声，“我也不知道自己怎么就喜欢上他了，等我意识到的时候，已经控制不住了。”  
“……你告白了？”  
“是啊，”德拉科将视线从他的脸上挪回自己的手掌，“我告白了。”  
“告白那天是他在医疗翼的晚上，受了重伤。我偷偷跑去看他，结果他醒着。”他没看到哈利面上一闪而过的恍惚神色，“然后你也能猜到，他拒绝了。”  
他不是一个很好的讲故事的人，至少这是德拉科自己认为的。但是那些细节如鲠在喉，他不确定一条一条地说清楚时，谁是先溃不成军的那个。  
但就目前看来，他还是输的一败涂地。  
哈利没有问为什么被拒绝，他在想为什么这些只言片语像是自动运行的录影机一般在他脑海里按部就班地放映出画面。像是某个阴森幽暗的走廊，像是凄冷月色下染血的绷带，又像是魔杖尖端发出的一道道光，透过薄如蝉翼的记忆，汹涌而来。  
“最后呢？”他的声音有些颤抖，“他怎么接受你的？”  
“这个问题我问过他，可他不给我说。”到死都不肯松口，德拉科在心里补充一句，无奈道，“他只说他信任我。那个时候谁都不知道我们是这种关系，只有零星几个人。”  
“比如？”  
“我教父，他教父，还有邓布利多。”  
没等哈利发问德拉科继续说了下去：“那应该是我进入霍格沃茨后最快乐的日子——和他在一起以后。就像食髓知味一样，会上瘾的。”  
“我会变成这样也是因为他，最后一战——就是霍格沃茨那场战役，我死在一个索命咒下，就在他面前。”德拉科抿了抿嘴角。  
“我给了他——一个一忘皆空。”  
房间突然安静下来，哈利握了握已经冷掉的水杯，试图抑制自己愈发颤抖的声线：“他还活着？”  
“还活着。”说到这里时幽灵松了口气，一下撞进身后软软的靠背上，捂着眼喃喃出声，“当然还活着……”  
“那么……”哈利清了清嗓子，问出一个他突然不想知道答案的问题，“他是谁？”  
德拉科猛地抬起头，目光灼灼地烤炙他：“他是一个——”  
“格兰芬多。”  
像是有绵延不绝的轰鸣声在他脑中炸开，炸成霍格沃茨回廊里一砖一瓦堆砌而成的岁月痕迹，游离于切肤之外却又真真切切的烙印在他心上。哈利觉得自己原本的声音仿佛在四野八荒里飘忽着，进而汇聚在这小小的一方天地里，却仿佛被人死死扼住般泄不出声。有什么东西，在他脑海里破茧而出了。  
他想他知道是谁了。  
“哈利！”  
壁炉里升腾而起的火光打破两人间诡异的气氛，金斯莱的脑袋从炉灰里冒出来：“出事了！”  
救世主悚然一惊，放下水杯反射性地跳起来道：“被袭击了？”  
“圣芒戈。”金斯莱德语气有些急躁，“大部分病人已经被转移了，包括马尔福夫人——”  
“我这就过去。”哈利打断他近乎语无伦次的话语，“是不是突然袭击我回头再找你，傲罗去了多少人？”  
“留驻部里的全都出动了，罗恩不在。”  
“我知道了，”哈利深呼吸两下，“你去忙吧。”  
“我就在现场。”金斯莱撂下一句之后消失了，哈利看着四溅的绿色火星，上前两步将飞路粉扔下去。  
“哈利！”  
德拉科望着他，嘴角嗫嚅着。  
“我会好好的。”他转过身前道，尽管这话说的毫无底气，“我保证——圣芒戈魔咒伤害科科长办公室！”  
熟悉的眩晕感袭来，德拉科还来不及反应，便被一同拉进了飞路网。

哈利跌出壁炉的时候还是被办公室内的场面有些惊到——木质的大门已经碎裂在地，往外延伸出去好几米都是或大或小的木条碎屑，看起来应该是有人从内往外发出了刀砍咒，被固定在墙上的橡木柜子还算完好，只是文件资料混合着碎玻璃渣散落在木地板上。  
大厅的方向隐约传来打斗声。他持着魔杖，侧身躲过一道昏迷咒，抬手一个石化咒反击过去。  
“我没见过这人。”德拉科在他身后道，显然是看到了胳膊上的黑魔标记。  
“你又不是食死徒，”哈利接过话，用捆缚咒将人结结实实地困在原地扔进墙角，“什么见没见过。”  
魔咒伤害科显然并非主战场，尽管如此他还是干净利落地解决了两个亡命徒。脚下几乎要跑起来，却在出口的地方硬生生停了下来。  
“德拉科，你待在这里，”哈利道，“这里相对安全。”  
“想都别想，我不可能——”  
“咒语会作用在你身上！”  
这一吼很快吸引了场中的注意力。  
“Protego.”  
救世主迅速反应过来，给德拉科身前加了盔甲咒后抬手一个神锋无影甩给离自己最近的食死徒。  
场面混成一团。哈利跳跃躲闪着几乎同时瞄准他的魔杖，手下毫不留情地用出一个又一个伤害力巨大的咒语，鲜血溅上光滑冰冷的地面与墙壁。一个傲罗将阿瓦达索命从背后投过去，食死徒横倒在他面前。  
“谢了。”  
哈利抹去脸上的血，闻到一股腥味。  
余党人数不多，傲罗训练的加强也让这群圣诞假期还留守的人战斗力与四年前相比早不可同日而语。食死徒倒是疯狂的顽强，一两个被击倒在地后还能高举魔杖试图反击，一道钻心咒打在哈利刚刚站立的身后墙壁上，泛起焦黑的烟。  
他不动声色地以翻滚躲闪的方式回到科室入口，向后看了一眼，长长的通道尽头是大门已然支离破碎的办公室。  
然而那是唯一相对安全的地方。  
“Confringo！”  
人群中传来一声高喊，橘红色的球形火焰在半空爆裂开。玻璃与木屑四散飞溅，惯性地沿着地面弹跳或被墙壁撞得歪斜着冲向另一个方向。哈利迅速将德拉科扑倒在地，盔甲咒挡住了部分冲击。  
“回去！”哈利低吼道。  
“别想！”  
僵持不能解决任何事情，在抱住对方并翻滚着躲过又一个钻心剜骨后，哈利皱了皱眉，撑着墙站起身。  
一根魔杖迅速对准了他。  
“Avada Kedavra！”  
旁边一名傲罗几乎同时发出缴械咒，然而已经迟了，魔杖因受到攻击脱手落地而令咒语向右偏离了十五度。  
哈利几乎是不假思索地，迅速翻身将德拉科推离他原本的位置，对方一个趔趄，险些倒地。  
“你——”  
绿光没入哈利的身体。  
他身前原本隐隐发亮的保护壁消散了。  
德拉科几乎是扑到哈利身上，看着原本聚焦在自己身上的瞳孔一点点涣散，原本立着的身躯由内至外的瘫软，最后沿着遍布咒语痕迹的墙壁滑下去。  
没有握着魔杖的那只手微微向前伸出，仿佛是想抓住什么。  
“哈利！”德拉科两手撑在地上，颤颤巍巍地伸出去却连触及的勇气也使不出来。  
“哈利！！”  
这不是真的，他想，这不可能。  
毫无遮挡的大厅内喊叫咒语的声音他听不清了，连光芒是否有意或无意地往这个方向飞来他也不在意了。眼前这具尸体冷冰冰地提醒着他刚刚发生的事情是真的，真真切切地出现在所有人眼前。  
“哈利……哈利……”他最终在回到伦敦的最后一日哭出了声，“为什么……为什么……”  
金斯莱动手解决掉最后一个食死徒后才分得一丝神看向断断续续传来呜咽声的角落。  
他有些不可置信，却不敢挪动分毫。  
那里站着一个人，一个男人，一个怀里抱着已经合上眼睛的救世主的男人。  
一头软软的浅金色头发，穿着白色衬衣与深色长裤，左胸上别着斯莱特林院徽。  
男人半垂着眼，身形消瘦颀长。


	20. 尾声

月光透过哥特式的尖顶窗户柔柔地照进来，几只雀鸟于夜半时分扑腾着翅膀飞向远处，一滴露水沿着叶脉纹路向下滚落，落地无声。  
似乎是被一只手从深层睡眠里硬生生扯出来，哈利醒来的时候根本不想睁开眼睛，但逐渐恢复清醒的意识提醒他——这不是家里。  
身下床单的质感不一样，房间大小格局不一样，甚至躺的床都比家里的硬一些。哈利下意识地撑起一只胳膊，却因为突如其来的剧痛与酸软跌回床榻。  
这一摔倒是让他发现不对了——房间里的所有物象都是模糊的。他随手打了个咒语，时间显示是1995年6月25日，凌晨3点17分。  
那些该有的不该有的记忆像被斩断闸门的洪水般齐齐涌上来，铺天盖地。他躺回软软的枕头，闭上仍在刺痛的眼睛。  
“德拉科·马尔福。”他低声笑道，“你就是个混蛋。”  
“是啊，”一个温柔的声音在床的另一侧响起来，“我就是个混蛋。”  
哈利猛地放下覆在眼睛上方的手臂，床头柜上传来清晰地物体磕碰声。随后，冰凉的镜框架在了他脸上。  
德拉科坐在他床边，还穿着那件熟悉的校服长袍。哈利恍然记起就是这个晚上，德拉科偷溜进来探望尚在病床上的他，然后表白。  
大概所谓默契就是一个眼神就能明白对方想表达什么，两人沉默着，德拉科轻按了按他身侧仍缠着纱布的伤口，低声道：“对不起。”  
哈利握住他顺势向下的手。“道歉也不能改变你是个混蛋的事实。”说到这里他微红了眼眶，“谁给你的胆子，居然敢一忘皆空？”  
“那谁让你挡的阿瓦达索命？！”德拉科微微提高音量，狠狠捏了一下他的手指骨节，“我又不会再死一次！”  
哈利直直看着他，神色严肃一言不发。德拉科叹口气道：“好吧，我的错。”  
听到这里哈利才松了紧绷的神色，用伤势不那么重的左臂撑住身下的床垫。德拉科直接将他扶起来，揽过他的肩靠在自己身上。  
“疼么？”  
“不疼。”  
“梅林这个死老头，”德拉科看着他病号服下左一道血痕右一道纱布咬牙切齿道，“回来也不挑个好点儿的时候，为什么非得是今天晚上？”  
“怎么？”哈利轻笑道，“你还想往后再推三年？”  
“你这是废话，波特。”德拉科瞬间回到以前那个见了他从不客气的马尔福家小少爷，“我不想再看到那个蛇脸。”  
“我也不想，”哈利坦诚道，“但现在没办法，他已经复活了。”  
德拉科忽然摘下手上一直戴着的家族戒指，套上他左手的无名指，低声道：“是啊，他回来了。”  
“这其实没什么，”哈利突然抬头道，“你会和我在一起的，对吧？”  
连黑魔标记那么严重的事都没能拆散他们半分，现在又算得了什么呢，德拉科想。他忍不住绽开一个笑，凝视着对面闪烁着光的翡翠绿眼睛，吻上眼角。  
“不然呢，”他道，“你还想和谁在一起？”  
他将目光移回已经戴上戒指的救世主，郑重道：“Would you marry me？”  
“Sure.”


	21. 番外一 一忘皆空

战争远比任何人想象的要残酷的多，霍格沃茨空出来的广场上遍布大大小小的碎石瓦砾，墙上被咒语打中时扑簌簌地向下掉落更多的尘土。  
哈利跳到一个尚算完好的石柱后，又猛然回身甩出几道黑魔法咒语，不出意外地听到一声惨叫。  
神他妈伏地魔。  
救世主在心里狠狠骂了一句，对于对手半小时前失败的阿瓦达索命连半点儿幸灾乐祸的想法都没有。他只想赶紧解决这群主子已死还打算证明衷心的食死徒。  
从海格怀里跌下来时擦伤了他左腿外侧，伤口在硬质布料的摩擦下一抽一抽的疼着。哈利揉了揉伤口的位置，抬头看到拐角处闪过一个熟悉的身影。  
……卧槽？  
他赶忙猫着腰从回廊矮墙下隐蔽地快速掠过去，迅速将对方扯进光线昏暗的角落。低声道：“你怎么在这儿？！”  
“那我还能在哪？！”德拉科没好气道，“管好你自己！”  
哈利气的恨不得揍他一顿，嘶嘶出声：“你父母不是都幻影移形走了！你还不回去在这儿干什么？！”  
“干你。”  
马尔福少爷一副无所畏惧的样子令他头大，连这种调情话都顾不上脸红，低吼一句“正经点儿！”后直接拉着人往内部结构复杂的城堡主楼走。  
身后传来明显被压低的声音：“我放心不下你。”  
哈利叹口气，转身道：“你好好地待在家里我才放心，懂吗？”  
这不是原本放置着四条长桌的大厅，只是礼堂外一条无人经过的通道而已，尽头有个楼梯直通占星塔，因为离教室比较远所以几乎等同荒废了。两人缩在墙壁的阴影里，紧挨着对方。  
气氛一时沉默下来，哈利一边回握住德拉科的手一边在周围谨慎地不下防护咒语，冬青木枝条上满是汗渍与星星点点飞溅上去的血，在空气中氧化发黑，隐匿在黑褐的木色之中。  
“你还好吧？”  
这虽然是废话，德拉科还是看了看已经消去痕迹的左臂，上面仍然泛着灼热感。  
“没事，”他拉起自己的袖子，“当然没事。”  
哈利抚上恢复原样的苍白色皮肤，突然一阵鼻酸。  
“等战争结束——”  
“我们就结婚，”德拉科接过话，“你别想反悔。”  
“该说这话的是我吧，马尔福少爷。”哈利忍不住刺他，“我是问你想做什么？”  
“没想好，”德拉科拨弄着他脖颈上串着戒指的银链，“反正你来养着，我是戴罪之身。”  
“闭嘴，”哈利瞪他，“魔法部的发言稿你写，我才不管。”  
“当然我写。”德拉科轻笑一声，“你那点儿墨水能说过威森加摩那些老头子就鬼了。”  
哈利只好翻个白眼，不想理这个无理取闹的人。  
“我想去圣芒戈，”半晌，德拉科打破沉默，“当个医生。”  
“我没意见。你父亲呢？他不是要你接手马尔福家？”  
这又是一个沉重的话题，德拉科仰头看了会儿天花板上的拱顶，道：“我还没跟他说。”  
外面传来“哒哒”的脚步声，在空旷的走廊里回荡着可怖的声响。两人迅速往墙边贴了贴。  
“这里有人吗？”  
“能有什么人，”另一个略微耳熟的声音，“波特去哪了？”  
“谁知道。走吧，去二楼看看。”  
方才靠近的脚步声渐行渐远，等完全听不见了两人才松了口气。  
“多洛霍夫。”哈利平静道，“我只听出来这一个人。”  
德拉科皱了皱眉，正想说些别的什么却被哈利抬手拦住。救世主给两人施了羽毛脚咒与隐身咒语后才敢小心翼翼地暴露在一览无余的走廊出口。  
“等等，”德拉科见他领着自己向城堡后方走去，“你去禁林做什么？”  
“禁林附近。那里你可以幻影移形，而且人少，相对安全。”  
德拉科停下脚步：“你疯了？！你会被发现的！”  
“这是最近的地方，我得送你出去！”哈利也停下来，“现在不是吵架的时候你必须平安回去！”  
“你——”  
“不然我的辩护给谁做，鬼吗？！”  
德拉科看着哈利坚持的眼神，垂眸发现视野里冬青木魔杖正稳稳指着自己的喉咙，服软了。  
“谁在那里？”  
两人僵直了身体，对视一眼后德拉科将食指放在紧抿的唇上，做了个噤声的手势。  
阿米库斯·卡罗持着魔杖，侧着身子往前走，身后跟着亚克斯利与另一个陌生的食死徒。显然是听到了两人刚才的对话，并不打算放过这“鸦雀无声”的走道。  
“Aparecium！”  
在隐身咒被强制失效的一瞬间哈利迅速回击，卡罗以右臂鲜血四溅作为代价生生挨了一击粉身碎骨。  
“波特，马尔福？”卡罗狞笑着，“多么奇妙的组合。”  
两人懒得与其废话，攻击咒语毫不留情地向对面甩去，走廊里很快开始一场意料之外的混战。咒语的噼啪爆裂声与光芒四下流窜，越打越几乎陷入暴走状态的救世主想也不想抬手就是一个“钻心剜骨”冲着亚克斯利扔了过去，对方惊喊一声颤抖着倒在地上。  
大概是被这个不可饶恕咒突然吓到，卡罗与另一个食死徒的攻击有一瞬间的停滞。德拉科迅速挥动魔杖将倒在地上的亚克斯利捆得结结实实，一挥手将这个被捆成粽子的人扔出城堡。  
但这也不过是短短几秒，第二轮攻击旋即展开。远处隐隐传来的脚步声昭示着这里的打斗已经引起了其他食死徒的注意，恋战绝不是个好主意。  
几乎是同时意识到这点的德拉科瞥了眼身侧挥动魔杖的救世主，来不及多想便继续将注意力转回难缠的敌人。  
果不其然，从礼堂一侧又转过来两个食死徒。德拉科在心里狠狠爆了一句粗口后加大了施咒的力度，两人配合着将卡罗制服，并让最后某个负隅顽抗的家伙充当了阿瓦达索命的肉垫。  
“马尔福！”其中一个叫喊道，“你这个叛徒！”  
“你们不也是叛徒，”德拉科擦掉脸上的血，“有什么资格指教我？”  
“Expelliarmus.”  
缴械咒击中敌方，哈利将飞进手里的曲形木棍直接折断，随后一把火烧的一干二净。  
“他们的攻击力怎么样？”  
“参差不齐。”   
这句话似乎应验了什么，在好不容易击倒其中一人后，另一个看起来在原地害怕的发抖。这情形让哈利不由得想起小矮星彼得的丑陋嘴脸，但为以防万一他还是将唯一留在原地的人击昏了。  
这一番战斗下来他与德拉科都有了疲惫感，哈利迅速拦下旁边即将打算上前细细查看的德拉科，低声道：“我带你走。”  
身后突然传来跑动的声响，变故陡然而生。在两人刚刚惊讶回眸时一道绿光已经近在咫尺，而更令哈利意想不到的，是德拉科突然对准他举起的魔杖。  
“Obliviate.”  
光芒隐没。


	22. 番外二 从前从前

德拉科第一次向自己的梦中情人告白的时候，不出意外地失败了。  
回去以后布雷司嘲笑他好半天然后一把抢过他嘴里正啜饮的上等现磨拿铁，紧接着挨了潘西一顿打。  
他告白的时候是一九九五年一个盛夏的夜晚——或者说凌晨更合适。在三强争霸赛最后一场拼死赢得奖杯的霍格沃茨选手被当场送进了医疗翼，然后他冒着被自家教父兼院长发现并扣分的危险，去了病房。  
那个时候哈利正好在做噩梦，德拉科二话没说把人给弄醒过来，然后突然跟个小姑娘一样不知所措地站在床边，两人就这么瞪着对方，尴尬值瞬间爆表。  
“谢……谢谢，”哈利摸索过自己的眼镜，“你有事吗，马尔福？”  
“有。”德拉科迅速恢复自认为最正常的表情——应该说面无表情，“我当然不是拯救你于噩梦里的圣母玛利亚，波特。”  
这次轮到救世主面无表情了。  
冷场足足一分钟后德拉科才发觉这场面和自己要来的本意完全背道而驰——等等，不对，他是来告白的！气氛不能是这样的！！！  
“我是说，”这种场合下似乎他先开口才是正确的，“哈利。”  
“——我喜欢你。”  
对面原本救世主的扑克脸表情说崩就崩了。  
哈利突然觉得自己身上伤口一点儿都不疼，头倒是有点儿疼。  
“可问题是，”哈利·善良小天使·波特仔细地将所有词句在嘴里滚了一圈并努力忍住自己一头撞死的冲动，“我不喜欢你。”  
德拉科·被拒绝·马尔福一下从床边站起来，哈利被惊得往后挪了一点，然后他听到德拉科平板无波的声音：“我回去了。”  
点头。  
“你好好休息。”  
点头。  
“早日康复。”  
点头。  
“晚安。”  
“……晚安。”  
哈利德拉科离去后仍然呆坐着，使劲儿掐了一下大腿疼的飙出眼泪后才发觉这不是一场梦——这是真的。  
他被人告白了。  
还是个男的。  
重点是这男的是他的死对头。  
救世主扯过被子，决定再睡一觉。

“所以你真的付诸行动了？”布雷司惊得掉了下巴，“你不是在逗我吧，德拉科。”  
“我逗你？”德拉科没好气道，“你想太多了。”  
“活该，”潘西对于这场注定失败的行动简言概括之，“没有别的，活该。”  
“我——”  
“别你不你的，”帕金森家小公主往沙发上一靠，微仰着下巴，“你想想你前几年干的那些事儿。”  
“……”  
下火车的时候他先行往救世主所在的车厢门看了一眼，对方接触到他的目光后立刻偏过头，耳尖隐隐泛着粉红色。瞬间心情大好的马尔福少爷顺着目光看到不远处粗声粗气的一家麻瓜，突然想冲上去揍他们一顿。  
“德拉科？”纳西莎在不远处叫道，德拉科收回视线，转了个向走向等着自己的母亲。  
旁边一辆老旧的红棕色小轿车疾驰而过，溅起台阶处的一片泥水。

在女贞路的日子无疑是难捱的，弗农向以往的每个暑假一样将他锁进狭小昏暗甚至弥漫着一股木漆味道的阁楼。如果一定要说点儿好的，德思礼家没收的是双胞胎提供给他的假魔杖。  
哈利真是头一次对这两个不靠谱重症患者感激涕零。  
海德薇被他在火车上就放了出去，也不知道这会儿能飞到哪儿。哈利交叠着双手枕在自己脑后，盯着又被佩妮新刷了一遍的天花板发呆。  
原本在思考出走的可能性有多大的救世主突然脑子一个转弯重现了医疗翼的某个晚上清楚地不能再清楚的记忆，瞬间两颊发烫，悲鸣一声。  
这人到底还是不是他认识的那个马尔福？！  
一定是马尔福脑子坏掉了，哈利捂着脸想，说不定过一个暑假这人就恢复正常了。青春期小孩子都是会胡思乱想的，他安慰自己道。  
暑假开始两三天后哈利再次尝到了无聊的滋味，夏季的到来使英格兰地区日渐炎热，不透风的小阁楼里每天被汗味与尚未完全消退的乳胶漆味道充盈着，熏得哈利晕头转向。最后在一个吵吵嚷嚷的晚上他想也不想直接一下拉开了阁楼大门，堂堂正正地走进客厅。  
弗农与佩妮有些被他吓到，但依然开始嘟嘟哝哝着什么，无非就是所谓“怪物”、“怪胎”一类哈利听着耳朵都要生茧子的话。  
“你要去哪？！”弗农粗吼道。  
“转转。”哈利头也不抬道。  
弗农的咒骂声被他摔在了门后面。  
女贞路一带他谈不上多么熟悉，最远也只能找到转过弯的木兰花新月街。他随意挑了个路灯底下坐着，傍晚凉凉的风总算让他感觉正常不少。  
一声猫头鹰清脆的啼叫，哈利条件反射一般站起身抽出魔杖，海德薇标志性的白色羽毛渐渐冲破暮色的遮掩向他飞来，嘴里衔着一封厚厚的信。  
罗恩，赫敏，还是小天狼星？哈利疑惑地将信摊开，差点儿没给它跌进下水道口。  
马尔福这是抽哪门子风给他写信？！  
还一写就是一卷羊皮纸？！  
谁来告诉他究竟是不是他的脑子也跟着一起坏掉了——哈利看了眼旁边自顾自梳理羽毛的雪枭，自暴自弃地打开信纸。  
整卷羊皮纸上开头第一句是“不知道为什么你的雪枭飞到马尔福庄园来了，然而她太显眼我只好在我卧室里专门找了个笼子照顾她——说回来，疤头，你是怎么给你宠物喂饭的？！”  
絮絮叨叨扯了半天的马尔福在最后加了一句“伏地魔现在会时不时造访马尔福庄园，海德薇不能进出的太频繁。”  
哈利看着最后这人简单利落的签名，突然发现马尔福并不是他想的那么简单无脑。  
所以出走这件事情，是不是可以真的考虑一下提上日程了？

德拉科躺在庄园里属于他自己的大床上，掰着指头数日子。  
三天了——距离他让海德薇送出那封自认措辞还算行云流水的慰问信已经三天了，现在海德薇还没回来，底下又来了几个新的访客。为什么魔法部这群人就是不肯正视伏地魔卷土重来死而复生的事实……德拉科翻了个白眼继续想他的救世主梦中情人。  
他也不清楚为什么好好当着死对头角色的两个人当中一个会突然动情——更别提这个动情的人是他自己。再加上告白失败这种事情——算了，人生污点，不要再提。  
第一次发现自己对这个姓波特的格兰芬多有多于嘲讽挑衅幸灾乐祸等其他情绪是在三年级时得知对方在魁地奇球场被摄魂怪突袭，从五十英尺的高空坠落下来。彼时德拉科正坐在公共休息室温暖的壁炉旁，潘西刚说完第一句重点他手里的书就掉了下去。  
潘西古怪地看了他一眼，继续讲下去。  
后来哈利将他错认成摄魂怪并对着他就是一个“呼神护卫”时他甚至是有些激动的——毫无目的不知所谓的激动。那时候他还能看着被自己挑衅的炸毛又无可奈何的狮子心里小小窃喜一下，用“一直如此不过尔尔”安慰自己。  
结果救世主被选成勇士了。  
当时所有人都在场，德拉科破天荒地摔了手里刚刚还握着的刀叉。清脆的声响正好被哈利从长桌上缓慢起身时刺耳的响动遮盖住，潘西再次看了他一眼，眼里不再是莫名其妙，而是意味深长。  
德拉科转而想到自己向纳西莎坦白自己其实喜欢男孩的时候他爸卢修斯正好在场，整个人怒气挡都挡不住，抄起魔杖意图打断他的腿。最后被自己母亲一言一语镇压下去，他平安逃过一劫。  
——所以说好的大难不死，必有后福呢？  
“别瞎猜了，德拉科。”潘西言辞凿凿的话语又浮现了，“你就是喜欢他，你就是喜欢波特。”  
德拉科哀叹一声，又开始猜测女贞路那个小阁楼里哈利并不算美好的生活的巨细，打发时间。

截止七月下旬，哈利与马尔福的通信已经可以算是有了进一步突破——至少哈利在收到对方的第二封信时入目是“生日快乐，疤头。”  
彼时里他的生日还有三天，哈利冲完澡发现自己床上被海德薇扔了个信封，凑近了能闻到淡淡的香水味。  
这还用的着问么——哈利半是无奈半是好奇地打开信封，然后抽搐着嘴角读完了信。  
“鉴于你肌肉并不发达而显然脑子也不是很够用，生日这种事情我还是提醒一下你比较好。虽然也没指望你能对那句‘生日快乐’表示多大的感谢，波特。”  
哈利蘸了点墨水，开始往羊皮纸上洋洋洒洒地写回信，先花大幅笔墨模仿对方的语气吐槽一番这种名为指责实为关心的别扭后，自己则是纠结半天要不要问点儿别的什么。  
毕竟伏地魔现在可能三天两头就会跟马尔福撞上，万一出个好歹也省的他担惊受怕对吧。  
——救世主跟着一起别扭，不用理。  
当晚冲进夜色的海德薇第二天一便早带来了简短的回信——真的很短，半张羊皮纸都不到，哈利匆匆浏览过后在佩妮的催促声里下去煎培根熏咸肉冲牛奶切葡萄柚，在马尔福庄园里吃饱喝足的雪枭开始呼呼大睡。  
信的内容很简单，哈利一边端着煎锅一边分神想着那些字句传达出来的信息，伏地魔突然开始活动了，海德薇近期不能过去逗留，最后是惯常的关心与挂念。  
以及一句“不要回信”。  
想到这里，哈利突然不安了。  
“哈利·波特！”佩妮用铲子狠狠敲了一下他的脑袋，“好好煎你的培根！一会儿达达的同学要来了！”  
“是，姨妈。”哈利平淡道，将培根铲出锅。  
“我说，”弗农粗声粗气地转过来，“你小子到底会不会干活？”  
哈利沉默地一耸肩，将另一个锅里熏好的肉片盛进盘子。德思礼一家就是毁坏他一大早好心情的混蛋——算了，他们无时无刻不在毁心情，这才是事实。他端了一份自己的早饭上楼去，推开门看到信件好好地躺在被褥上。  
“马尔福——”他提笔写下开头，想了想又擦掉这个姓氏，“德拉科，我在女贞路很安全，倒是你，保护好自己。”  
他揉了这团纸，撕下一小张新的。  
“注意安全。”  
这一小张便条被他塞进了自己的论文作业本里，至于什么时候寄出去——他不知道。


	23. 番外三 恋人的存疑性

那时候救世主六年级，刚和马尔福家大少爷交往还没半年。  
其实哈利细想起来两人有点儿你追我赶或者说互相坑蒙拐骗的意味，在他眼里德拉科真真是脑子抽抽了铁了心要跟家族反目。被摄魂怪袭击了之后转移至格里莫广场，又浑浑噩噩地参加了场荒唐至极的听证会的出庭回来后累的睁不开眼的救世主本想推门睡一觉，结果就这么撞见了“朝思暮想”的人。  
后来……咳咳……  
和平得不能再和平地在一起了。  
尽管德拉科与纳西莎暗中投靠这件事儿几个凤凰社骨干是知道的，但哈利自问没胆儿告诉罗恩与赫敏他有了个男朋友，为此德拉科笑他怂，救世主试图反击，然而得知他们两个这点儿事儿已经在德拉科的好友圈里成了公开的秘密。  
“所以你怕什么？”德拉科将他逼到墙角，“怕他们嘲笑你？”  
“得了吧，我是怕他们杀了你。”救世主翻翻白眼，将对方搭在自己腰上的手掰下去，“别闹了，你到底吃不吃饭？”  
“走吧。”德拉科松开他，大大方方地一拉手，“去吃饭。”  
“……”哈利看了眼两人交握的十指，还是没忍心抽出来。  
毕竟他知道德拉科心里的安全感是远没有表面上表现出来的那么气足。  
开学后两个人见面就跟幽会一样，也是，救世主和暗中倒戈的食死徒谈恋爱这事儿说出去估计伏地魔是会被吓死的。但明显两人白天见面互相挑衅的频率减少了，这令某些不明真相的人感到不解——此处特指罗恩。不过由于频率减少带来的安生好处，小罗尼照例该吃吃该喝喝活的毫无危机感。  
显然，这里不包括赫敏。  
才十六岁的少年，又是初恋，饶是救世主也藏不住自己眉梢眼角露出的某些小心思。理性驱使他对上斯莱特林的某人时面色冷淡脸不红心不跳气不喘该做甚做甚，然而感性还是令他在收到某些信件时又或是与某人偶遇时感受到对方擦过他手背的小动作后抑制不住的上扬嘴角。  
这些一点一滴就很不巧地落在赫敏麻麻眼里了。  
于是在一个严冬的夜晚，几人围坐在公共休息室的小圆桌前，赫敏看着自家好友对着羊皮纸发呆傻笑半天写不出一个字儿的反常行为，开始不由得担心。  
“哈利……”她用羽毛笔尖戳了戳对方，“哈利，你再不写你的论文就写不完了。”  
救世主如梦初醒，看看羊皮纸又看看赫敏：“……什么论文来着？”  
“……”  
如此往复多次，赫敏忍不住了。  
“哈利，你最近怎么了？”女王心道这脸红心跳的别是情窦初开看中谁家姑娘了啊，“你是不是……谈恋爱了？”  
“啊？”对面的哈利信誓旦旦的反驳，“没有没有，怎么可能，我哪里会有姑娘喜欢。”  
……可别逗了前两天谁在走廊上被拉文克劳的小学妹递情书了。  
“那你怎么写作业老发呆？”赫敏道，“还脸红？你看我说你你又脸红？”  
“你不觉得公共休息室太热了吗……”救世主赶忙施了个升温咒，“你看你也有点儿脸红。”  
赫敏女王摸了摸自己的脸，好像是有点儿烫……  
“赫敏好像注意到了。”  
“那这可不能怪我。”德拉科和他躺在万应室里的床上，“这是你克制不力。”  
“……”  
——做人不能这么不要脸啊喂。  
“说真的。”德拉科将他的眼镜摘下来玩的不亦乐乎，“韦斯莱杀不了我，你放心大胆地说就是了。”  
“……你真的告诉帕金森和扎比尼了？”哈利眯了眯眼，“我怎么觉得不像啊，而且他们最近没跟在你后头了。”  
“你是不是分不清克拉布、高尔和布雷司？”德拉科叹口气，“我竟不知道你脸盲，失察了。”  
“……”  
“波特，我们来好好谈论一下这个问题。”德拉科突然正色道，“你到底为什么会和我在一起？”  
救世主一脸懵逼，这还需要理由？  
但是德拉科坚持要听到一个具象化的答案。  
“我只能给你个抽象化的答案。”哈利叹口气，“喜欢和信任。”  
“……为什么会有信任？”从没想过自己会从对方口中听到这个词的马尔福少爷内心突然开花了。  
“为什么不会有信任？”哈利将眼镜从德拉科手里拿回来，“你在来格里莫广场之前难倒不是因为信任我吗？”  
“还真不是。”德拉科忽然笑了，“只是想见你。”  
“……”  
这下轮到救世主内心开花了。  
最后他们还是决定不要告诉更多人了。  
“我可不敢想象罗恩知道的后果。”哈利嘟哝着，“我要保证你的绝对安全。”  
德拉科凑上去，亲了亲他的额头。  
“我保证。”


	24. 番外四 以后以后

救世主第二次击败伏地魔的时候还是受了点儿伤，但这显然违反了他和德拉科的约法三章之一——不许受伤的规定，因此被自家恋人亲自送去医疗翼的时候，他还是有些心虚的。  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
“不疼才鬼。”德拉科将绷带打了个结，“什么时候能出院？”  
“我觉得我现在就能出院回宿舍。”哈利笑道，“你不觉得我还是可以活蹦乱跳的吗？”  
德拉科极不文雅地翻个白眼将人按回了床上，一旁围观救世主的等闲人员从马尔福少爷抱着正主往医疗翼走的那一刻起就彻底风中凌乱了。  
总而言之言而总之这两个就这么公开了，产生的一系列连锁反应自然不必多说。罗恩发现自己完全无法否定这个事实且接受无能，赫敏倒是相对淡定一点儿。而最不淡定的，其实是斯内普。  
“怎么着？”死而复生的小天狼星怼他怼地十分起劲儿，“我教子拐了你教子，不服啊。”  
“……”  
德拉科赶紧拉开这位定时炸弹：“卢平教授找。”  
当然最后两人结婚的时候斯内普还是不情不愿地送上了礼物。  
“你不回马尔福庄园了？！”  
“你不回格里莫广场了？！”  
“你不回家了？！”  
两位正主对着一群画像和真人倒是极为淡定，说不回就不回，在家长们庆功会都没开完的时候房子钥匙都到手了。地址不变，门牌号不变，装修风格都不打算变。  
“马尔福庄园太大了。”  
——儿子你跟我解释一下这话你炫耀了十八年有朝一日这么说出来是几个意思？  
“波特庄园比较冷清……”  
——儿子你住进来不就不冷清了……  
“布莱克老宅……我们就不打扰教父和莱姆斯了。”  
——教子你说得好有道理哦。  
苦劝无效又不能破口大骂因此众位家长只能欲言又止地憋到内伤，看着自己的儿子或教子两人卿卿我我手拉手地走进了麻瓜小别墅。  
“德拉科，你工作找了吗？”卢修斯企图挽回损失，“别忘了你的责任。”  
“生意我会照顾好的。”德拉科抱着双臂，身高已经与父亲趋同的他可以毫不费力地平视对方，“但我想要自由。”  
这到底是沾染了多少无可救药的格兰芬多式鲁莽？！卢修斯觉得自己从外耳听觉神经到大脑反射区都充满了不可置信，这到底是不是我儿子？！我当初为什么会默许他和救世主谈恋爱？！西茜你当初怎么没拦着我！！！  
“圣芒戈工资挺高的，小天狼星。”哈利推了推眼镜，“我还不至于养活不了自己。”  
“可是我和莱姆斯的投资需要你把关。”大狗信誓旦旦，“毕竟你知道我不会算账。”  
“莱姆斯会就行了，而且还有赫敏和纳西莎阿姨。”救世主毫不留情地戳破事实，“你就负责跑腿吧。”  
刚想说自己其实会算账的布莱克家长子决定闭嘴。  
可能重活一世的生活实在太过美好，至少和前世的惨烈相比，战争的影响被削弱了些许。哈利投简历的时候也不再是魔咒伤害科，转而进了心理治疗科。  
“为什么要选这个？”  
“我觉得心理治疗不应该只是狭义的。”彼时两人并着躺在大床上，哈利用手点了点圣芒戈的宣传画册，“其实还应该包括很多，比如说那些被困在麻瓜家里的小巫师。尽管大部分的麻瓜夫妇都是像赫敏的父母一样温柔善良有见地的，但类似德思礼一家的存在仍不容小觑。”  
德拉科附和着点点头，目光触及救世主无名指上的戒指，不由得转了思绪。  
“怎么了？”哈利见他发呆，伸出五只晃了晃。  
“没怎么。”德拉科将头靠得更近了，“就是觉得这个场景，我明明想了很久，又突然不认识了。”  
哈利也沉默了，却又突然笑道：“那我可以有第一单案例了。”  
“想得美。”马尔福少爷嘴硬道，“我好的很，治你自己去，波特。”  
“我觉得这样就很好。”德拉科望向墙上的木框挂钟，那上面意味着两人的指针齐齐指向“在家”的字样，“真的很好。我记得刚变成幽灵的时候还在霍格沃茨里游荡，看着你什么什么都记得，又什么都不记得的样子。所有人都认识我，只有你不认识……我以为你会交个小女朋友，结果你一直单身啊。”  
“你那时候……在想什么？”  
“想很多。”德拉科长出口气，“你做噩梦的时候我就想我真是个混蛋，让你一个人承受这些。后来到家里了，我又觉得幽灵形态真是麻烦，什么也触摸不到。”  
“你不是混蛋，德拉科。”哈利轻声道，“你也不是幽灵了。”  
“我找到梅林，梅林说如果你想起来了或者是爱上我了，我就可以变成人形。”德拉科侧过身，胳膊撑在脑袋下方，啧啧两声，“最后我是变成人了，你也想起来了。就是附送这么大一份惊喜，差点儿受不住。”  
“我看你享受得很，收一收你脸上那副‘能和一个马尔福多谈两年恋爱真是人生一大幸事’的表情。”哈利翻身下床，“我去做饭了，吃什么？”  
“吃你。”  
救世主将抱枕砸到对方脸上，迅速逃离案发现场。  
马尔福少爷想起搬进家的第一个晚上，哈利正在做奶油汤和土豆泥，他冷不丁从身后环住对方，吓得救世主切土豆差点儿切到自己的手。  
海德薇飞进来，吞掉了两块刚煎好的培根。  
“我爱你。”他吻在对方颈窝处，喃喃道。  
“我也爱你。”


	25. 番外五 幽灵人生

“九点半了，马尔福。”  
德拉科被这句话吵得不得不睁开眼睛：“……你们幽灵都不睡觉的吗？”  
“真抱歉，我们幽灵不困的。”  
“可是我困啊，波特。”德拉科将被子甩过头顶，“昨晚好端端的拉着你怀念人生，我怕是有病。”  
“是病得不轻。”哈利从墙边飘近了道，“起床吧你。”  
德拉科从嗓子深处咕哝了一声，披衣下床。  
“我想你知道我要去的是哪儿，波特。”用过早饭的马尔福少爷站在庄园的后院入口，“你确定你要跟来？”  
“当然。”哈利学着他的样子挑挑眉，“我总是要看住你不让你哭昏过去。”  
“……你不在的时候我也没哭昏过去。”  
后院里有一个小小的墓园，这便是德拉科此行的目的地。他用魔杖拨了拨及膝深的杂草，昨日刚下过雨的地上还有些潮湿，袍子下摆很快斑斑驳驳地沾了露水上去。  
“当初没亲眼见到我被下葬还真是件遗憾的事。”哈利对着自己的墓碑打趣道，“你怎么又换照片了，这张我从来没见过。”  
作为战争英雄的救世主被葬在马尔福家，说出去其实没人信，但事实就是如此。  
“……那天的前一晚我偷偷照的。”德拉科迟疑两下，说了出来，“第一次用麻瓜相机，没照好。”  
“不，你照的挺帅的。”哈利摸摸下巴，“毕竟我长得帅。”  
“别自恋了，波特。”被这么一打岔的马尔福少爷瞪他一眼，“你帅不过三秒。”  
“……”  
“真快啊。”德拉科看着眼前的墓碑，“都一年了。”  
救世主探出手，又陷了进去。  
石碑的温度很低，凉的透彻心扉。德拉科用指节碰了碰上面未干的水迹，照片上的哈利·波特正在熟睡，一如地下深处埋葬的那一抔灰烬，深深安眠。  
“可是才一年啊，哈利。”  
一年前的5月2日，从伏地魔手下侥幸存活哈利在霍格沃茨城堡通向禁林的最近的回廊处被几个食死徒围攻，他战胜了预言却没能赢过死神。  
当时一同在场的，是世人眼中的食死徒之子德拉科·马尔福。  
救世主的一封遗书留存在挚友赫敏·格兰杰处，内容被公之于世后马尔福少爷洗脱了杀害救世主的嫌疑，并带着本应风光下葬的哈利回到破败的马尔福庄园。随后一簇烈火将一切业障烧的干干净净，连带着原本漫天的流言蜚语，都飘散无踪。  
可只有德拉科自己知道，在哈利挡下那记死咒后，他几乎是暴虐一般击溃了原本实力远高于他的几位敌人，然后抱着救世主的尸体，瘫软在地。  
死咒带来的反噬令他的魔力爆炸一般地在体内横冲直撞，剧痛让他不得不蜷起身子抱紧了手中渐渐僵硬的身躯。可这一切却反而令他神志清醒地不断重复地认识到一个事实——他的哈利走了。  
死的那么悲壮，又极为平静。  
他记得哈利的遗书里最后写道：“对不起，德拉科。”  
“我爱你。”  
“活着。”  
“你让我活下去，”那时的德拉科难以接受这个事实，“你让我怎么活下去。”  
“我们还有很多个一年，德拉科。”幽灵救世主的声音将他的思绪拉回现实，“甚至十年，二十年。如果你不介意，我会在这里见证你娶妻、生子、终老与逝世。”  
“幽灵是永生的吧，波特。”德拉科将冻得发白的手从墓碑上缘移开，“如果我死了，你会和韦斯莱家的小女儿结婚吗？”  
“我会陪你一起死。”  
德拉科看了眼阴沉沉的天，几只飞鸟掠过常青柏的树顶，低声鸣叫了一阵。  
他听见自己的声音模糊不清：“我也会。”  
然后就像是跌入了另一个梦境般地，他醒了。  
怀里抱着一具温热的躯体，小腿往下有些冷。目光触及一片杂乱的黑发。德拉科一时有些怔楞，直到哈利惺忪地声音传出来：“怎么不睡？”  
喉咙干哑的有些说不出话：“……吵醒你了？”  
哈利嘟哝了一句什么，但是条件反射般往他怀里埋的举动还是让他心里踏实下来。微微撑起身子，不出意外看到被蹬掉了一半的被子。  
“别胡思乱想。”哈利的声音这次清楚了，“睡觉。”  
德拉科笑着将堆在一起的被子拉开。  
“嗯，睡觉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 我好像不知道怎么写后记了。  
> 在电脑前敲下这写话时我刚从一个长达三小时的午觉里醒过来，外头下了一天的雨，再加上昨天停了暖气，家里还有些冷，我想了一下，还是把电脑抱到了床上。  
> 最开始想写这个梗的原因我也忘了，隔得太久了。一开始只是想写个一两万字的小短篇自娱自乐，没想到现在是个七万字的中篇，可能我这人实在太过话唠，不然怎么就唠唠叨叨了这么一篇出来。  
> 到现在为止我对德哈的关系有一种新的感觉，如果是爱情，应该是那种从日常的互怼与互掐中发展出来的共鸣感。他们有很多相悖可是又有点儿相似的地方，如果是爱情，更趋向于所谓我和你认识久了，我甚至知道你一个眼神就想说什么，你再细小的肢体语言我也能认出你是在掩饰还是泄露情绪。  
> 这就是我理解的两个势均力敌的人之间的爱情，更确切地说是两个势均力敌的男人之间的爱情。不需要矫揉做作或是弱化某一方，他们就是他们，他们也是彼此。特别是德哈这种，经历过战争后的，似乎更会理解自己对于对方的意义。  
> 我不是一个很好的文手，写文永远都是随心所欲的，可能想到什么就写什么。所以希望看到这本同人的你们，能够海涵我拙劣稚嫩的文笔。如果有想repo的宝宝可以来微博找我玩，微博是@云青崖Cathy  
> 感谢见证这篇文章诞生的你们，我曾用了大半年时间将它写出来，又被自己搁置了大半年，最终得以重见天日。将它打扮地漂漂亮亮地，放在我书架的一角。  
> 记得前几天去办公室赶稿子，耳机里放着高桥优先生的《ヤキモチ》，歌词倒是意外地与我写这篇文时的心境重合了。  
> “一緒に居られるだけで、手と手を重ね合えるだけで良かったね。  
> “大切な事ほど見慣れた場所で輝くのかもしれない。”  
> “君の事が好きだよ。  
> “これからもずっと君を抱きしめたい。”  
> 是啊，只要在一起就好了啊，只要手重合在一起就很好了啊。  
> 我喜欢你啊。
> 
> 云青崖  
> 2018年3月


End file.
